El peligro de nuestro amor
by gaby li
Summary: ella es mayor que él pero aun así él la ama, ella también lo ama pero no cree que su relación funsione pero aun asi desean vivir su amor aunque con esto solo salgan lastimados
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Escucho como alguien dice mi nombre pero a un me rehusó a voltear y ver quien es la persona que me llama y es que a un sigo con la mirada hacia el frente, precisamente hacia una banca, no muy lejos de la mía pero que ahora se encuentra vacía; cierro los ojos tratando de recordar a la persona que se encontraba ahí pero no solo eso viene a mi mente, sino que también viene a mi mente todo lo que viví con él.

8 años antes

Acababa de terminar la preparatoria con 18 años de edad, a un no sabía precisamente que estudiar ya que no me podía decidir entre dos carreras que me apasionaban, vivo con mis padres y mi hermano, el cual es menor que yo; con tan solo 15 años de edad pero aun con nuestra diferencia de edad nos llevamos muy bien, el comenzaba a cursar su primer año de preparatoria, justamente en el turno de la tarde así que nuestro tiempo juntos no era mucho. Decidí no presentar ningún examen para la universidad hasta que estuviera completamente segura de lo que deseaba estudiar, así que mejor opte por conseguir un trabajo.

No paso ni un mes cuando mi hermano trajo a la casa a un amigo, claro de su edad, el cual si tendría que describir diría que por su apariencia no era nada atractivo para mí, es de la misma estatura que yo aunque creo que a un le falta crecer un poco más, así que calculaba que sería más alto que yo, su tuno de piel un poco más oscuro que el mí; no tenía un cuerpo marcado ni escultural, no nada de eso, su pelo de un color castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un color ámbar he de decir que sus ojos me gustaron pero no era el hombre que me quitaría el sueño.

Familia, quiero presentarles a Shaoran Li- dijo mi hermano Toya.

Mucho gusto- contestamos al mismo tiempo mis padres y yo- Mi nombre es Nadeshko Kinomoto, él es Fijitaka Kinomoto, somos los padres de Toya y esta es nuestra hija Sakura Kinomoto.

Al estrechar su mano no paso absolutamente nada, ni de parte mía ni de él; ambos actuamos con normalidad, bueno si a eso se le puede decir normalidad ya que él se mantuvo serio en todo momento aunque algo me dice que esto es normal en él.

Con el paso de unas semanas sus visitas a la casa se hicieron más contantes pero ahora con otro nuevo amigo, su nombre Eriol Hiragizawa; al verlo por primera vez me gusto, algo en el llamo mi atención, es un poco más alto que yo, su pelo de color negro, ojos de color azul, usa lentes pero en lugar de restarle atractivo para mi lucia más guapo, su cuerpo no era perfecto pero tampoco malo, aunque era un año más chico que yo para mí era un chico interesante . Las visitas de el a mi casa comenzaron a ser constantes, mas sin embargo yo con solo verlo me ponía completamente roja como un jitomate, no era capaz ni de decirle un hola algo muy raro en mi porque me consideraba una parlanchina, hablaba hasta por los codos literalmente, y bueno ni que decir de el porque para el yo ni existía.

Un día al llegar del trabajo me topé con mi hermano y su amigo Shaoran y he de decir que al verlos me emocione pero no por ellos, sino porque esperaba encontrarme con Eriol cosa que no sucedió.

Hola hermanita- dijo Toya.

Hola ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunte porque se suponía que el salía a las 9 y eran las 6 de la tarde.

Las ventajas de ser muy listo y el consentido de los profesores- respondió.

No pude evitar reír- Perdón ¿tu listo? Ni siquiera te sabes la tabla del 2 y dudo mucho que seas el consentido de los profesores más bien creo que los pobres no te soportan y por eso te dejan salir temprano- conteste con una sonrisa burlona.

Estaba preparada para escuchar los reclamos de mi hermano los cuales nunca llegarón porque lo que escuche en ese momento fue la risa de Shaoran. No pude evitar voltear a verlo ya que todo el tiempo que llevaba viniendo a mi casa no lo había visto sonreír y mucho menos reír y no sé por qué razón yo también comencé a reír.

Verdad que tengo razón amigo- le dije.

Él no me contesto solo se limitó a verme, creí que la había regado al decirle amigo o tal vez nunca debí hablarle, cuando estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, una sonrisa que iba dirigida hacia mí.

Claro, tu hermana no miente, eres insoportable- le dijo a mi hermano con lo cual me hizo reír de nuevo.

Creo que fue mi primer error ya que después de esa platica el comenzó a hablarme pero no de una manera amistosa, no, sino que me molestaba, se burlaba de mí, yo fingía molestarme pero en el fondo esto no me molestaba, sino que me hacia reír y también buscaba la manera de fastidiarlo.

El mes de Octubre apenas estaba comenzando, era el primer fin de semana del mes y yo me encontraba en mi cuarto leyendo un libreo, cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

Adelante- dije sin despegar la vista de mi libro.

Sakura- dijo mi hermano al entrar.

¿Qué quiere?- pregunte

Vamos a jugar futbol-

¿Qué? Bromeas verdad, sabes que no se jugar mejor dile a tus amigos-  
De hecho ellos quieren que tu juegues, anda Sakura nos falta uno para formar por lo menos equipos de dos-

Me quede viéndolo a los ojos para poder descubrir la mentira pero no vi nada. Está bien- dije y me puse de pie y seguí a mi hermano hasta el patio.

Hay ya llego Sakura- dijo Shaoran al verme.

Cállate Shaoran, si bien que querías verme- le conteste.

Yo verte? Bueno si, pero para molestarte- dijo burlón pero con lo cual solo ocasiono hacerme reír.

Creí que mi suerte estaba cambiando, me había tocado hacer equipo con Eriol, al principio me toco ser portera pero por más que yo trataba de parar los goles, no podía, así que decidimos cambiar de puestos; corrí como loca al quitarle el balón a mi hermano y justamente al llegar a la portería donde se encontraba Shaoran patie el balón esperando que este atravesará la portería y fuera gol pero lo que no espere es que en mi emoción por querer anotar el gol, resbalara justamente después de patear el balón, el golpe fue algo duro, al abrir los vi a mi hermano riendo a carcajadas, Shaoran también reía pero el disimulaba cosa rara porque así como era con migo, el debería ser el que estuviera riendo a carcajadas. Eriol se acercó a mí, también reía y yo lo único que quería era desaparecer de aquí.

Cuidado- fue lo que me dijo Eriol y yo creí que me ayudaría a levantarme pero después de decir eso regreso a la portería, me sentí tan tonta por creer que el se había preocupado por mí, pero no, solo se burló de mí.

Te ayudo- escuche que me decían y me ofrecían una mano para ayudarme a levantar, al voltear a verlo directo a la cara vi que se trataba de Shaoran, no sé por qué, pero sonreí y él también me sonrió, tome su mano y me puse de pie.

Gracias- le dije.

De nada, pero ten más cuidado- me dijo y regreso a su portería, así que yo también regrese al juego.

El tiempo continuaba pasando y para mí ya no era novedad que mi hermano y sus amigos estuvieran aquí después de clases, en este tiempo solo había tenido un pequeño avance con Eriol y digo pequeño porque ya por lo menos podía tener una plática con el de 5 a 10 minutos, sin embargo pasaba todo lo contrario con Shaoran, con el discutía, reía, nos jugábamos bromas he de admitir que me caía muy bien.

Un día al regresar del trabajo como siempre mi hermano y Shaoran se encontraban ya en casa, no entendía como le hacían para poder salir temprano, según ellos se encontraban haciendo la tarea, así que no quise interrumpirlos aunque también me encontraba cansada, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Toya comenzó a hablarme.

Sakura-

¿Qué quieres?- pregunte.

Ven por favor-

No quedándome de otra decidí ver que quería y así poder descansar. Que quieres?- volví a decir al llegar hasta donde se encontraba Toya.

Podrías quedarte con Shaoran un rato, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a la papelería-

Yo?- dije señalándome a mí misma.

Si, tú- me dijo- así que no lo dejes solo está en el baño, no me tardo-

No espero a que yo le contestara, ya que al terminar de decirme esto se fue y justamente en ese momento Shaoran apareció.

También que estábamos pero tenías que llegar-

Créeme que siento la misma alegría al verte-

Jajaja no me hagas reír, bien que disfrutas de mi presencia- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Claro, no tienes idea de cuánto disfruto de tu compañía- le dije de la misma manera.

Lo sabía, así como sé que soy tu único amigo-

Ash, eso es mentira, eres bien feo-

Pues tú no eres muy bonita que digamos-

En ese momento me acerque con el único propósito de pegarle, claro en son de juego, el para evitar que le pegara me tomo de las manos en ese momento no se como pero tropezamos con algo y estuvimos a punto de caer, sino fuera porque Shaoran alcanzo a detenernos pero con lo que no contamos fue que en ese momento quedamos muy cerca del otro y nos besamos, no un beso en la boca pero si muy cerca, el mantenía sus mano en mi cintura y yo en su camisa ambos nos miramos directo a los ojos pero nadie decía nada.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse con lo cual nos separamos enseguida.

Ya regrese- dijo mi hermano.

A si- fue todo lo que dije y sin mirar a nadie más subí enseguida a mi habitación.

No sabía que había pasado, no sabía que pasaría cuando lo viera de nuevo, pero estaba segura que no había sentido nada. Al día siguiente al verlo de nuevo no pasó nada, es decir, el siguió actuando igual como si nada hubiera pasado, así que al igual que el decidí seguir actuando igual y olvidar lo que paso.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto revisando mi página social y de repente apareció una solicitud de amistad, emocionada esperando que se tratara de Eriol la abrí rápidamente pero no era de él, sino de Shaoran y por alguna razón esto me hizo sonreír. No tenía ni 5 minutos que lo había aceptado, cuando inicio una conversación con migo.

Hola Yinfa- escribió.

Hola, ammm pero por que el Yinfa?-

Te molesta?-

No, claro que no, pero me gustaría saber porque?-

Te digo Yinfa porque Sakura en chino se dice Yinfa-

Oh ya, no lo sabía-

Jajaja no lo dudo-

Oh, porque eres tan malo con migo?-

Jajaja, no soy malo-

No? Y porque siempre me molestas?-

Porque me gusta hacerte enojar y bueno porque si soy algo malo-

Algo?-

Si, algo-

Jajajaja ok-

Jajaja ? y que haces aparte de nada-

Chistosito-

Algo jajaja-

Platico con tigo y escucho música y tú?-

Yo solo platico con tigo ;) –

Y así continuo nuestra conversación hasta la 1:00 am. Nuestras platicas se hicieron constantes donde siempre nos molestábamos y siempre terminaban a la 1, no importaba si nos acabábamos de ver personalmente, siempre platicábamos.

Un jueves nos encontrábamos cenando en familia.

Oye Sakura- dijo mi hermano.

Dime-

Que harás este sábado?-

No tengo planes, así que no are nada, porque?-

Lo que pasa es que es el cumpleaños de Eriol y hará una fiesta y me pidió que te invitara-

En verdad?- no pude evitar preguntar y es que, el que Eriol me invitara a su fiesta significaba mucho para mí.

Pues claro, sino, no te estaría invitando, entonces vas a ir?-

Claro que iré- dije completamente feliz.

No hacía nada más que pensar en la fiesta, esperando que el sábado llegara rápido, me había comprado un vestido y es que pretendía armarme de valor y conquistar a Eriol,

El sábado llego, yo ya me encontraba vestida con un vestido negro que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, era de tirantes con un escote no muy pronunciado y el cual se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, unas zapatillas del mismo color y no muy altas, mi pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje en mis parpados y brillo en mis labios.

Mi hermano y yo salimos de mi casa a las a las 8, me moría de los nervios, sentía que era mi noche que a partir de hoy las cosas con Eriol cambiarían y tal vez algo entre él y yo podría pasar. Pero al llegar sentí un pequeño dolor al ver a Eriol con una chica de cabellera negra y lisa, su tono de piel muy claro, ojos de color amatista y rasgos muy finos a decir verdad era muy bonita y eso no era lo que me hacía sentir este dolo, sino era el hecho de verla besando a Eriol,

Sakura- me dijeron pero no hice caso yo me encontraba con la vista fija hacia Eriol,

Sakura- volvieron a decir pero esta vez no me quedo de otra que voltear a ver de quien se trataba, es decir hacia mi hermano.

Dime- dije.

Estas bien?- pregunto.

Si- me limite a decir.

Llevo hablándote desde hace un rato pero parecías mmmm como decirlo perdida, aunque claro esto ya no es raro en ti- dijo.

Yo sonreí. Y bueno para que me hablabas?-

Lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar si querías ir a donde están mis amigos- dijo señalando hacia un grupo de chavos de donde solo pude identificar a Shaoran quien platicaba animadamente con los demás- oh quieres estar por tu cuenta?-

Después de ver lo que acababa de ver no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, así que hice como que lo pensaba pero al final de cuentas ya tenía clara la respuesta.

Creo que andaré por mi cuenta, servirá para conocer gente nueva- dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Ok- dijo mi hermano- pero cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy o más bien con quien estoy-

Comencé a caminar topándome con gente desconocida para mí, la música sonaba demasiado fuerte, sentía que me faltaba el aire, deseaba salir de aquí, así que comencé a caminar más rápido pero tanta era mi necesidad de salir de aquí que en mi escape choque con alguien.

Lo siento- fue lo que dije

No te preocupes- me contestaron pero esa voz sonaba dulce y delicada así que me anime a ver de quien se trataba pero al verla me di cuenta que era aquella chica que estaba con Eriol. La chica al ver que no hablaba ni nada decidió comenzar la conversación.

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daydoyi- dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

No pude evitar dirigir mi vista hacia su mano, no sabía si contestar el saludo; pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada, mucho menos de que yo hubiera sido tan tonta para creer que entre Eriol y yo pudiera suceder algo

Sakura Kinomoto- dije correspondiéndole el saludo eh incluso sonriéndole, cuya sonrisa se borró al ver quien llegaba y la abrazaba por la cintura e incluso le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Solté su mano y estaba dispuesta a marcharme para dejar de atormentarme pero justamente estaba a punto de irme cuando Eriol noto mi presencia.

Oh Sakura, que bueno que has venido- dijo sin soltar a Tomoyo.

Como me perdería una fiesta tuya- dije- gracias por invitarme-

Gracias a ti por venir- me dijo con su sonrisa que tanto me gustaba- pero bueno déjame presentarte a Tomoyo, mi novia-

Una cosa era creer que ella podía ser algo de el, pero otra era muy diferente que él lo confirmara.

Nos acabamos de conocer cariño- dijo Tomoyo.

Si- dije yo fingiendo una sonrisa- bueno voy a buscar a Toya-

Vi que estaba con Shaoran y los demás, se encontraban cerca de las bebidas- dijo Eriol.

Gracias y fue un placer conocerte- dije.

El placer fue mío- dijo y con esto último me fui, dejándolos a ellos solos.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar sola, necesitaba aire fresco, así que camine sin rumbo fijo, solo me deje guiar por mis pies, hasta que por alguna razón estos pararon y observe que me encontraba en una parte del jardín completamente vacía, la música ya no se escuchaba, todo estaba en completo silencio; así que solo me senté ahí a disfrutar de este momento a solas para tratar de olvidar, no lo voy a negar quise llorar por lo que había pasado pero mis ojos se negaban a dejar escapar la tristeza que sentía en forma de lágrimas.

Me pregunto, acaso nadie es digno de contar con tu presencia?- me dijo alguien a mis espaldas, que por su voz pude identificar.  
Me siento mal- me limite a contestar.

Puedo sentarme?- dijo Shaoran y yo solo fui capaz de decirle que si con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza- y que tienes?- volvió a preguntar al sentarse a mi lado.

Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me dará un resfriado- dije frotándome los hombros y es que comenzaba a sentirse frio y yo no me había prevenido así que no traía suéter.

Sentí como algo cálido cubría mis hombros y el frio comenzaba a desaparecer y me percate que Shaoran me había cubierto con su chamarra.

Gracias-

Póntela bien- me dijo señalando su chamarra.

Y tu porque estás aquí?-

Estaba aburrido- fue todo lo que dijo y fijo su vista al frente.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente pero no era un silencio incomodo; sino todo lo contrario porque a pesar de que él no decía nada con su sola presencia me hacía sentir bien. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos, pero el dolor de cabeza que sentía comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte así que decidí que lo mejor era irme.

Comencé a levantarme. Shaoran a un seguía ahí sentado mirando hacia el frente, empecé a quitarme la chamarra ya que no podía llevármela por mas calientita que fuera, esta no era mía y no podía dejar a Shaoran así, pero las manos de Shaoran impidieron que continuara, no sé en qué momento se había puesto de pie pero el impidió que me la quitara e incluso me la acomodo, subiendo el cierre de la misma y abotonando los botones que esta tenia para evitar dejar filtrar el frio.

Será mejor que no te la quites-

Pero es tu chamarra, tú también la necesitas oh podrías enfermarte- dije tratando de quitármela de nuevo pero mis intentos fueron en vano porque él no permitió esto.

No te preocupes por mí, la única que importa eres tu- dijo sonriéndome pero no era su sonrisa habitual, esa que parecía burlona y arrogante, esta era diferente tan diferente que me hacía sentir tan tranquila he incluso lo hacía lucir atractivo.

Nuestras miradas continuaron fijas la una en la otra, en su mirada percibí un brillo especial uno que no había visto antes y que no sabía a qué se debía.

Sakura- hablo Toya el cual veía corriendo hacia donde estábamos Shaoran y yo- te encuentras bien?- concluyo al llegar a mi lado.

Sí. Porque?- le dije.

Lo que pasa es que recibí un mensaje de Shaoran, donde me dice que tú te sientes mal-

Al escuchar esto no pude evitar voltear a ver al mencionado, el cual por cierto ya se encontraba un poco más lejos de mí pero que aún se encontraba mirándome, en que momento le había mandado un mensaje a mi hermano porque en lo que mi concierne no lo había visto ni tomar el teléfono.

Lo que pasa es que me duele un poco la cabeza- respondí sin despegar la vista de Shaoran.

Lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar-

Shaoran tiene razón, es hora de irnos-dijo Toya.

Yo solo asentí y de nueva cuenta iba a comenzar a quitarme la chamarra, pero otra vez me detuvo.

Ya te dije que no te la quites podría hacerte más daño-

Pero…-

No hay ningún pero, llévatela y después me la devuelves-

Está bien- conteste resignado.

Bueno entonces vayamos a tomar un taxi- hablo esta vez Toya.

Los acompaño- añadió Shaoran.

No tardamos nada en que un taxi nos hiciera la parada, mi hermano y Shaoran se limitaron a despedirse con un bye wey y yo bueno, le di un beso en la mejilla seguido de un gracias y comencé a subirme al taxi pero antes de subir por completo lo escuche decir un – cuídate mucho Sakura-. El taxi comenzó a avanzar pero el seguía ahí parado, incluso antes de que el taxi diera la vuelta a un seguía ahí, como si cuidara algo o a alguien.

En el trayecto le pedí a mi hermano que no le dijera nada de mi malestar, lo cual no accedió en un principio argumentándole que no quería molestar a nuestros padres y después de prometerles que me tomaría algo accedió, así que al llegar a mi casa me limite a subir a mi cuarto tomarme la medicina enfrente de mi hermano darle las buenas noches y ponerme la piyama pero antes de acostarme recordé las palabras de Shaoran con respecto a la chamarra, así que volví a ponérmela y me acosté dispuesta a caer en los brazos de Morfeo lo cual no me costó trabajo.

Notas de la autora

se que no he terminado mis otras historias pero es que he tenido algunos problemas con mi maquina pero bueno por fin la arreglamosasique he escrito este fanfic y me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios me gustaria mucho saber su opinion  
espero que se encuentren bien queridos lectores y para estar en contacto les dejo mi face . .9


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El domingo pasó demasiado rápido, ese día Shaoran no se apareció para nada en mi casa pero mejor para mí ya que aproveche para lavar su chamarra y así devolvérsela limpia.

Detestaba los lunes porque marcaba el inicio de otra semana en la cual tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar y no es que me gustara mi trabajo, no, por el contrario lo disfrutaba pero lo que si odio es el hecho de levantarme temprano; aunque como siempre trate de iniciar la semana con los mejores ánimos pero antes de irme a mi trabajo pase a la habitación de mi hermano para pedirle la chamarra a Shaoran.

Mi día fue muy agotador y lo único que deseaba al llegar a casa era dormir, cosa que hice, no sé exactamente cuánto dormí pero mi descaso fue interrumpido por mi hermano.

Ya comenzaste de floja y lo peor apenas es lunes- dijo burlón.

Que gracioso te has vuelto, aunque tienes un poco de razón pero estoy muy cansada-

Cansada? No seguirás enferma?- me pregunto posando una de sus manos en mi frente.

Solo es cansancio, pero mejor dime que tal tu día? Le devolviste la chamarra a Shaoran?-

Claro, inclusive estuvo hace rato aquí y quería verte-

Verme? A mí?- dije sorprendida- de seguro quería molestarme-

No, más bien parecía preocupado por ti, creo que le gustas-

Jajaja en verdad te has vuelto muy gracioso, como puedes pensar que yo lo gusto, si siempre nos la pasamos peleando-

Yo lo conozco Sakura y por eso mismo pienso que le gustas-

Que te hace pensar eso? Él y yo solo nos la pasamos peleando y según yo el que peles con alguien no significa que le gustes-

El hecho de que se la pasen peleando y que siempre te moleste me confirma que el siente algo por ti-

Yo…..no creo-

Enserio, con ninguna chica es así como lo es con tigo, inclusive es muy serio y con tigo es todo lo contrario, por eso mismo pienso que le gustas-

Después de esto último dicho por el, salió de mi habitación dejándome completamente confundida y es que simplemente no concebía la idea de que Shaoran sintiera algo por mí.

El paso de los día continuo y por suerte ya era viernes, en la semana solo había visto a Shaoran un par de veces pero en ninguna ocasión habíamos entablado alguna conversación, ni personalmente, ni por medio de nuestras redes sociales y es que aún no comprendía si lo que Toya me dijo era cierto o no.

Pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve al llegar del trabajo ya que en la calle se encontraban mi hermano y sus amigos jugando futbol.

Acaso ustedes no estudian- les dije al pasar al lado de ellos.

Claro que estudiamos hermanita, pero también necesitamos relajarnos y nada mejor que hacerlo que con un partidito de fut-

Ya lo creo, con eso de que estudian tanto-comente sarcásticamente.

Aunque no lo creas pero lo bueno es que ya llegaste por que nos hace falta uno- dijo esta vez Shaoran.

No, esta vez no puedo jugar, sino te has dado cuenta traigo falda- le dije señalándome.

Pero también traes mayones- argumento.

También traigo botas- contraataqué.  
Pero son de piso con ellas puedes jugar- respondió.

Déjenme ir a ponerme un short y salgo a jugar-

Claro que no hermanita, mejor voy yo por tu short porque si tu vas estoy completamente seguro que no regresas-

No pude evitar reír con este comentario porque lo que decía Toya era verdad.

Toya apareció enseguida con un short, el cual me puse con mucho cuidado porque a pesar de que trajera los mayones me daba pena; como ni siquiera me dieron chance de guardar mi bolsa y mi falda tuve dejarlas ahí botadas en el suelo.

Comenzó el partido y esta vez hice equipo con Shaoran, a un no descifraba si lo que me había dicho Toya era cierto o no, pero no podía solo pensar en esto así que decidí olvidarme de esto y divertirme.

Como lo he dicho, no soy buena jugando futbol pero esta vez no me estaba yendo tan mal, había tenido varias oportunidades de anotar pero todas las había detenido Yumiko el cual era otro de los amigos de mi hermano y esta vez era el portero del equipo contrario; el balón llego a mí por medio de un pase que me dio Shaoran.

Vamos Sakura- grito, así que no lo dude y corrí con el balón con rumbo hacia la portería contraria pero me di cuenta que me seguían los jugadores del equipo contrario así que sin pensarlo patie el balón con rumbo hacia la portería y anote.

Gooooooool- comencé a gritar como loca y me di cuenta que no era la única que celebraba, todo el equipo lo hacía, pero en especial Shaoran quien se dirigía hacia mi corriendo.

Gooooooool Sakura, te amo- dijo y me abrazo.

He de decir que no me esperaba esto de el porque me sorprendió por completo, inclusive comencé a pensar que lo que me había dicho Toya podía ser cierto, el pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad porque enseguida se separó de mi para continuar jugando.

El partido continúo y para mí fue una sorpresa que ganáramos porque yo había anotado 3 de los 5 goles.

Bueno yo ya me voy- les dije y comencé a caminar con rumbo hacia mi casa pero no había dado ni 5 pasos cuando algo o más bien alguien se interpuso en mi camino y también mi visión.

Trate de quitarme sus manos de mis ojos forcejeando con el pero lo único que ocasionaba era que él se ríe de mi con mis intentos fallidos, ambos estábamos tan concentrados el en reír y yo en tratar de quitármelo de encima que ninguno de los dos se fijaba en el camino, así que me tropecé, no sé con qué, tal vez una piedra pero perdí el equilibrio aunque Shaoran logro mantener el equilibrio por los 2 y evito que ambos cayéramos.

Eres un…tonto- le dije.

Tonto yo? Perdóname pero aquí la única tonta eres tú, ya que casi te caes pero como soy tan bueno te evite pasar esa vergüenza- dijo burlón

Ash- fue lo que dije y comencé a corretearlo con el propósito de pegarle pero el como buen cobarde comenzó a correr y reírse, aunque yo también comencé a reír.

Me canse de seguirlo, así que decidí mejor entrar a mi casa, aunque fue un error pensar que el ya me dejaría tranquila, esta vez me dio alcance y comenzó a caminar al lado mío pero decidí ignorarlo.

Y esto que es?- dijo pero no le hice caso.- yo creo que es un trapo viejo así que lo usare para limpiar mis zapatos.

Esta vez no pude evitar voltear a verlo y vi que en sus manos traía mi falda, ¿Cómo podía decir que era un trapo viejo? Y lo peor que pensara utilizarlo para limpiar sus zapatos así que se lo arrebate de las manos pero también me di cuenta que traía mis bolsa, así que también se lo quite y continúe mi camino hacia mi casa.

De nada- escuche que me gritaba pero solo voltio a verlo por un momento y le saque la lengua, cosa que a él le pareció gracioso, como era posible que por un momento haya creído que lo que me había dicho Toya fuera cierto, si siempre se la pasaba molestándome pero esto había servido para darme cuenta que Toya se equivocaba ya que yo no le gustaba a Shaoran.

El mes de Noviembre comenzó, me esto me sentía completamente feliz y no es que este mes fuera mi favorito, no, por el contrario este mes casi no me gusta pero en este año espere con ansias la llegada de este mes porque en este mes se estrena la segunda parte de mi película favorita; así que ya se imaginaran como me encontraba, no dejaba de hablar de esto, esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del día del estreno y por suerte llego más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

Como toda buena fan, conseguí boletos para el día del estreno, el 21 de noviembre a las12:00 am. Aunque claro no fui sola me acompaño mi hermano; al llegar al cine no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera la película, no desaproveche la oportunidad de comprar vasos promocionales de la película y claro también comprar palomitas y un montón de comida a un sabiendo que no la comeríamos toda, la película por fin dio inicio en todo momento estuve atenta a la misma, no quería perderme ni el más mínimo detalle y es que soy una fanática de esta saga, estaba complacida la película era perfecta, era justo lo que imaginaba y esperaba, ahora imagínense si estaba loca y no dejaba de hablar de la película antes de verla, imagínense como me encontraba en estos momentos.  
Ese día como fue de esperar no fui a trabajar y mi hermano que aunque fuera en la tarde a la escuela tampoco asistió pero esta vez no podía decirle nada al respecto ya que había sido por una buena causa.

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 pm; y decidí que ya era momento de volver al mundo real, así que baje a la sala para ver que había de cenar pero al llegar ahí todo estaba en completamente silencio así que pensé que me encontraba sola en casa y en mi mente surgió una idea, una grandiosa idea; la cual consistía en ir de nuevo al cine, no importaba si iba sola, solo quería de nuevo ver la película, comencé mi recorrido con rumbo a mi cuarto por dinero y una chamarra , comencé a subir las escaleras, cuando a mitad de estas vi a Shaoran quien bajaba las escaleras y al igual que yo se quedó quieto a mitad de estas.

Vaya hasta que te dejas ver dormilona- me dijo.

Cállate- conteste.

Huy creo que despertamos de mal humor-

Que haces aquí? No se supone que a un tendrías que estar en la escuela?-

Es que al igual que tu decidí tomarme el día libre e ir al cine y por cierto ya vi la película-

En verdad?- no pude evitar preguntar y es que el que alguien hablara de lo que a mí me gustaba me ponía inmensamente feliz- y que tal te gusto? Verdad que esta genial-

Shaoran sonrió al escucharme hablar para cuestionarlo pero aun con mi emoción no evito contestarme de la manera en que siempre lo hacía

Te diré- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- aunque lo único que no me gusto fue el protagonista-

Al escucharlo decir esto me moleste, podía aceptar el hecho de que la película no le gustara tanto como a mí pero que se metiera con el protagonista eso no se lo pasaría, acaso no entiende que yo amo al protagonista….

Sabes creo que estas celoso, de que el si es guapo porque aunque te cueste aceptarlo tu como hombre sabes cuando alguien es más guapo y simpático que tu-

Crees que soy guapo y simpático- dijo suspicaz y mirándome fijamente, sentí mis mejillas arder había metido la pata pero desde cuando creía que Shaoran era guapo y simpático?

Yo…. yo no dije eso, es solo un decir- conteste apartando la mirada.

Mmm… si tú lo dices, pero sabes prefiero los libros- comento y esto que dijo me ayudo ya que mi sonrojo desapareció.

Yo también, a pesar de que a un no los tengo-

Y como los leíste?

En mi Tablet pero los comprare, es mas no quieres regalármelos- dije pero esta vez viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Jajajaja y como porque debería regalártelos?-dijo juguetón.

Porque ya va a ser mi cumpleaños- me limite a decir.

Tú no me regalaste nada en mi cumpleaños-

Es que yo….no sabía cuándo era tu cumpleaños-

Aja, are como que te creo- concluyo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras pasando al lado mío.

No, en verdad- dije esto volteando para poder así seguir hablando con el pero como soy tan mala en esto de coordinar perdí el equilibrio y como siempre Shaoran alcanzo a detenerme, diablos, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, ambos quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro que esta vez nuestros labios se rosaron, en un corto beso, mi reacción fue separarme de el rápidamente.

Mmm… gracia y lo siento- dije completamente roja-

No te preocupes- fue lo que me dijo y continuo con su camino.

Me quede con la mirada fija en el por unos segundo y al igual que el continúe con mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

El tiempo continúo pasando y los primeros días de Diciembre ya habían transcurrido y a mí se me metió la loca idea de pintarme mi cabello. No sé si yo no me explique bien con la estilista oh era el hecho de que por estar metida en el chisme no me presto ni la más mínima atención he hizo con migo lo que quiso y ahora mi pelo pagaba las consecuencias, mi pelo ahora estaba corto muy corto a mi parecer y como mi pelo es chino esto hacia que se viera a un más corto como si eso fuera posible, sentía que lucía fatal pero a un así me hice rayos en color güero que lucían bien con mi tono de pelo natural, el cual era castaño, aunque a un así odiaba a la estilista.

Al llegar a casa mama fue la primera en verme y como toda buena madre que quiere a su hija dijo que me veía muy bien, aunque esto fuera mentir, mi papa y mi hermano fingieron no darse cuenta de mi cambio hasta que se los dije pero me sorprendió que ambos dijeran que me quedaba bien el cambio, imagine que mi mama les pidió que no se burlaran de mí.

Mis padres cumplirían un año más de casado el 30 así que decidimos organizar una fiesta y los preparativos ya estaban listos y bueno mi hermano practicaba seguido por no decir a diario con su banda, con eso de que ya había salido de vacaciones, el cual estaba conformada por sus amigos y todo porque practicaban una canción para mis padres y tocarla el día de la fiesta. Y justamente ahora se encontraban practicando en la casa de Eriol, las mayorías de las veces practicaban en casa pero Eriol acaba de comprar una nueva batería y habían decidido ir a su casa para probarla, mis padres aprovecharon que era sábado para arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, y bueno yo tenía casa sola.

Así que aproveche esto, puse música a todo volumen, prepare un rico okonomiaki, tome una larga ducha sin que nadie me presionar, al salir decidí ver una película. Así que comencé a buscar una que llamara mi atención pero en mi búsqueda me encontré con una copia de la copia de mi fiesta de 15 años, sonreí al recordar ese día tan especial, al abrir la caja donde se encontraba, no solo me encontré con la película; sino también con otro disco, uno que yo conocía muy bien y el cual busque por mucho tiempo y es que este disco contenía las canciones que yo había bailado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo puse. La música comenzó a sonar, la primera canción Lemon Thre, cerré mis ojos y me deje guiar por la música recordando mis 15 años y en la forma en la que baile ese día esta canción pero no solo fue esta, sino fueron todas, no importaba que no tuviera con quien bailar como ese día.

Pero un ruido puso fin a esto, alarmada abrí los ojos rápidamente tratando de ubicar de donde provenía el ruido y lo encontré, se trataba de un florero que se encontraba en una repisa cerca de donde yo estaba bailando hace un momento pero el florero no pudo haberse caído solo y justamente agachado tratando de recoger el desastre se encontraba el causante del mismo.

Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? Y como entraste?- le dije a Shaoran quien se encontraba recogiendo los pedazos rotos del florero pero este parecía más entretenido con eso que no me contesto, decidida a obtener una respuesta me hacer que hacia él, poniéndome en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo pero el hablo.

Sabes, te veías muy bonita bailando- dijo a un sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Me viste?- fue lo único que dije y es que me moría de vergüenza.

Si-

Cuanto tiempo llevabas haciéndolo?-

Desde que pusiste el disco-

Dios el me había visto desde el principio y yo no me había dado cuenta, como había sido esto posible?

Como entraste? Tenía entendido que mi hermano, tú y los demás estarían en casa de Eriol-

Y así es, pero yo fui por algo a mi casa y tu hermano me pidió de favor que pasara por una chaqueta a su casa, así que me dio su llave-

Entiendo, pero porque no me dijidte que estabas aquí?- dije algo irritada y a vez me corte ya que yo también me había puesto a ayudarle.

El al ver esto tomo mi mano enseguida y me puso de pie, llevándome enseguida al baño. Sentí el ardor del alcohol al hacer contacto con mi piel, he incluso hice una mueca de dolor, sentí como cubría la cortada con un curita pero también a un sentía la presión de su mano sobre la mía.  
Ya te lo dije, te veías hermosa bailando- contesto por fin pero esta vez viéndome directo a la cara.

Al escucharlo decir esto de nuevo me sorprendí y el sonrojo volvió a mí y es que estábamos hablando de Shaoran, él no podía decir esto enserio, algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no era verdad pero entonces porque a un mantenía el contacto con migo, no solo visual, sino que mi mano aún seguía unida a la de él.

Sakura, llegamos- escuche que decía mi mamá y he de ser sincera en ese momento sentí un alivio porque no sabía que decir a Shaoran

Ambos rompimos el contacto al escuchar hablar a mi madre y salimos enseguida.

Qué bueno mamá- dije.

Oh Shaoran- dijo mi madre- Creí que estaban en casa de Eriol-

Solo vine a buscar algo que me pido Touya- dijo serio.

Yo la traigo- dije y subí al cuarto de Touya y tome la primer chaqueta que encontré y baje para dársela.

Bueno, gracias y disculpe lo del florero – dijo Shaoran sin mirarme y sin despedirse de mí se fue.

Que te dijo?- pregunte

Se disculpó por lo del florero y me dijo que Toya llegaría más tarde-

Solo asentí con la cabeza- y papá?-

Tuvo que pasar a la oficina pero dime ya cenaste?-

No-

Entonces sube por un suéter y vamos a cenar-

Yo hice lo que mi mamá me dijo pero aun las palabras de Shaoran seguían resonando en mi mente, acaso seria su nueva táctica para molestarme? Sí, eso ha de ser porque yo sería la última chica a la cual le diría esto, decidí dejar de pensar esto y de disfrutar de la velada con mi mamá.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Este mes es mi favorito y no solo por el hecho de que en este mes es mi cumpleaños, no, sino porque disfruto mucho de las posadas, de la navidad y año nuevo, como cada año todos en la calle nos organizamos para celebrar las posadas y este año no sería la excepción y lo mejor era que la primera posada iniciaba en mi casa y como buenos organizadores nos encontrábamos preparando todo.

Sakura, el ponche está casi listo, así que por favor en 5 minutos le apagas, voy con tu padre a comprar algunos dulces que hacen falta para las piñatas-

Claro- dije continuando con mi labor la cual consistía en preparar la comida.

Sakura hemos terminado- dijo Touya quien es el encargado de armas los aguinaldos, aunque claro el a diferencia de nosotros había contado con la ayuda de sus amigos, Eriol y Shaoran.

Te ayudamos en algo más- pregunto Eriol.

No, todo ya está listo, gracias- conteste y es que aun a pesar de saber que Eriol tiene novia aún me gustaba, no con la misma intensidad que en un principio y el que tuviera novia me hizo comprender que entre el y yo no pasaría nada.

Entonces estaremos en mi habitación, si necesitas algo nos hablas- dijo Touya.

Si- fue lo único que dije y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo.

La posada comenzó a las 8:00 pm y como todos los años hicimos un pequeño recorrido por la calle para llegar como destino a la casa donde se llevaría a cabo la posada, al llegar se pidió la acostumbrada posada

Tanto mi papá, mamá, hermano e incluso Shaoran fueron los encargados de servir tanto la comida como el ponche a los invitados, mientras que Eriol me ayudaba con la piñata, uno de nuestros vecinos le dio permiso a Eriol de subir a su azotea para agarrar el lazo que sostenía a la piñata, mientras que Toya se subía a nuestra azotea para hacer lo mismo.

Pedí una fila de niñas y una de niños de menor a mayor para que así pasaran uno por uno a pegarle a la piñata. Las 2 primeras piñatas se rompieron rápidamente, así que me dispuse a poner la tercera pero como mi papá estaba ocupado tuve que ser yo la que le lanzara l lazo a Eriol.  
Si me caigo va a ser tu culpa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi culpa?- replique.

Si, tu culpa porque solo por ti hago esto- me contesto y estas palabras causaron cierto efecto en mi pero me recordé que nunca habría nada entre el y yo.

Le lance el lazo y seguí con lo mío pero de repente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, golpe que había sido causado por la piñata, quien a la vez era manejada por Toya, así que voltio la mirada hacia él.

Síguele y te las veras con migo- le dije.

Pero si yo no fui, fue Eriol- dijo.

Acaso crees que te creo, pues no, sé que fuiste tú- conteste y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

La tercera piñata se rompió al igual que las otras y la cuarta ya estaba lista.

Sakura, esta que sea para los grandes- me dijo mi padre.

Así que asentí y comencé a buscar a las víctimas, pase a 2 chicas y un chico pero ninguno la había roto y como no, si tenían que pasar con los ojos vendados y soportar como 1000 vueltas por mí.

Ahora a quien pasaría? Me preguntaba cuando recordé que Shaoran también había ido a la posada, así que enfoque mi mirada hacia él y poco a poco me acerque hacia donde estaba.

Te toca- le dije al estar en frente de él.

No- contesto.

Anda- pedí haciéndole un puchero que parece que surtió efecto porque asintió con la cabeza, así que le cubrí los ojos y le di un par de vueltas.

Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino- comenzamos a cantar pero el solo le dio como tres golpes a la piñata pero no la rompió y bueno yo no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ese niño es bien tonto, es bien tonto se parece a su amigo Touya- cante y el comenzó a reír, me entrego el palo y yo comencé a buscar a mi siguiente victima pelo lo que no estaba en mis planes es que yo pasaría de ser victimaria a victima ya que Shaoran se había encargado de vendarme los ojos para que le pegara a la piñata y dándome tan solo 2 vueltas me guio hasta donde supongo se encontraba la piñata y aun agarrándome de las mano me ayudo a dar el primer palazo a la piñata y después me dejo ahí parada para que continuara pegándole y así lo hice, sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien pero por un momento perdí un poco la orientación, así que también perdí a la piñata y por este descuido la piñata volvió a golpearme en la cabeza solo que esta vez un poco más fuerte, así que enseguida comencé a sobarme, sentí como alguien me tomaba la mano y comenzaba a jalarme, al quitarme la venda de los ojos vi que se trataba de Shaoran.

Estas bien?- pregunto mmm algo como decirlo angustiado, no seguro que el golpe me hacía ver cosas que no eran.

Sí, no me paso nada- dije a un sobándome la cabeza, dirigí mi vista hacia la piñata la cual taba siendo abierta por mi padre y con lo cual ocasionaba que todos los dulces cayeran.

Eso no se vale, yo no agarre ningún dulce- replique como niña chiquita y regrese la mirada hacia Shaoran.- que haces?.- no pude evitar preguntar y al mismo tiempo alejarme un poco de él y es que se encontraba mmmm…como decirlo tocando o mejor dicho acariciando mi cabello con una de sus manos y no despegaba su mirada de mí.

Te cortaste tu cabello? Solo quería comprobarlo - contesto- pero si no quieres no vuelvo a tocarlo-

No, mi cabello es solo mío y yo decido quien puede tocarlo- dije seria pero no aguante mi actuación y comencé a reír- no te creas solo bromeaba, lo que pasa es que me asustaste.

El sonrió y volvió a tomar un mechón o más bien uno de mis chinos con su mano.

Sabes, tu si tienes chinos efecto resorte- ante su comentario comencé a reír y lo deje que continuara tocando mi cabello y a la vez jugaba con él, si lo se eso es muy raro pero me daba gracia y además el parecía contento con que yo le permitiera esto.

Sakura, es hora de repartir los aguinaldos- me comunico mi madre, así que me separe de Shaoran no sin antes sonreírle.

Como habíamos hecho aguinaldos hasta para los grandes comencé a repartirlos todos los invitados alcanzaron menos yo y mi familia pero lo importante es que todo salió bien. La posada termino, así que por ultimo solo quedaba recoger, yo me encontraba barriendo cuando fui interrumpida por Shaoran.

Ya me voy- me dijo.

Yo solo asentí y me hacer que para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa rara y que no supe porque lo hice.

Gracias por ayudarnos- le dije.

Toma- me dijo ofreciéndome su aguinaldo que le habían dado.

Pero es tuyo-

Te lo quiero dar a ti-

Porque?-pregunte.

Solo tómalo- contesto, así que sin preguntar algo más lo tome.

Gracias- sonreí al decirle esto pero el no dijo nada más, se acercó a mí y al igual que yo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no entendía porque era así, este chico con sus actitudes me confunde cada día mas.

Ya habían pasado 3 posadas y bueno yo ya estaba lista para la cuarta; así que me encontraba ya en la calle esperando a que mi familia saliera para así irnos, estaba sentada en la banqueta escribiendo un mensaje de texto a una de mis amigas, cuando alguien tomo asiento al lado mío.

Hola- me dijo Shaoran.

Hola- respondí- que haces por aquí?

Vengo de casa de Meiling- dijo pero yo no sabía quién era ella así que solo me limite a sonreírle.

Meiling es una compañera de la escuela y mi novia, hoy acepto serlo-

Por alguna extraña razón no me gusto escuchar eso, no entendía exactamente porque, ya que debería estar feliz porque eso significaba que él no sentía nada por mí.

Me alegro por ti- respondí sonriéndole o más bien con una tratando de sonreír.

Si- dijo y por un instante que mi respuesta no le había gustado pero creo que era pura imaginación mía, así como el hecho de que no me gustaba que tuviera novia.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar- es Rika, una amiga tengo que contestar-

Sí, yo tengo que irme- me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de el pero esta vez no hubo ningún beso, le conteste a Rika pero no estaba atenta a la que me decía y es que no podía entender por qué me sentí extraña al saber que el tenia novia.

Las posadas estaban llegando a su fin. Hoy 23 de diciembre es la última posada, esta se realizaría en casa de uno de los vecinos del cual por cierto se rumoraba que tiene dinero pues cada año se luce en su posada, lo único que yo sabía de el era que se dedicaba a la venta de muebles, me encontraba un poco triste y es que no quería que las posadas terminaran pero también estaba feliz porque mañana seria mi cumpleaños número 19 y bueno también es noche buena y navidad.

Como cada año esta posada prometía ser la mejor y es que había 8 piñatas para los niños y 2 para los adultos, también había un brin colín para los niños, comida hasta reventar, frituras, ponche, refresco y hasta bebida. Las piñatas habían comenzado, yo me encontraba con Touya y sus amigos porque habían decidido acompañarnos.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba aburriéndome así que decidí apartarme un poco sentándome en la banqueta viendo un poco más lejos lo que pasaba.

Que tienes?- me pregunto Shaoran parado justo en frente mío.

Nada-

Mmmm… oye puedo pedirte un favor?-

Claro, dime-

Puedes cuidar mi celular? Lo que pasa es que quiero pasar a las piñatas, sabes que les echan dinero?-

No pude evitar sonreír- no sabía y claro yo lo cuido- conteste tomando su celular.

Si quieres puedes escuchar música o jugar, solo déjame quitarle la contraseña- dijo tomando de nuevo su celular y comenzó a digitar su contraseña- sabes mejor te digo cual es por si se te bloquea o algo así- se puso de canclillas y comenzó a escribir su contraseña para que yo la viera- mira es arsuka, cualquier cosa sabes dónde estoy- concluyo y se fue.

Aruka que clase de contraseña era esa pero bueno decidí hacer caso a lo que me dijo y me puse a escuchar música y a jugar, la verdad estaba muy entretenida pero el sonido de unas risas me hicieron voltear hacia donde estaba la posada, le puse pausa tanto al juego como a la música para ver qué pasaba y me puse de pie para ver mejor.

Quieres ponche- dijo alguien a mi lado, no reconocí su voz así que voltie hacia aquella persona, un chico como d 22 años, alto, güero. Musculoso, pelo negro y de ojos color gris se encontraba en frente de mí.

Si- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

El me entrego un vaso con ponche sonriéndome encantadoramente y se marchó para seguir ofreciendo más ponche, al verlo irse recordé que a mí no me gustaba el ponche, así que decidí dárselo a Touya el cual lo acepto gustoso, me quede con ellos para ver un poco más a aquel chico y lo mejor es que note que también me veía a mí, comenzó a caminar hacia mi sonriéndome y yo lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí parada completamente ruborizada, no aguante más y decidí voltearme hacia otro lado para que no notara mi rubor pero como siempre algo me tiene que salir mal ya que al voltearme choque contra Shaoran quien había aparecido de repente y esto había ocasionado que le tirara su comida y su ponche sobre su playera.

Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir.

No te preocupes- contesto he iba a decir algo mas pero en eso apareció aquel chico justamente al lado mío.

Hola- me dijo sonriéndome.

Hola- le conteste igual.

Me llamo Yamasaki-

Sakura-

Es un placer conocerte- sonrió seductoramente- me preguntaba si te gustaría conocerme o más bien si me dejarías conocerte-

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien más lo hizo.

No puede, tiene que ayudarme con esto- dijo Shaoran señalando su playera manchada- esta niña es tan torpe que no se fija en lo que hace, así que mejor ten cuidado.

No podía creer lo que había dicho, me había dejado en ridículo, porque había hecho eso?

Mmm… será mejor que me vaya, ya será en otra ocasión- y se fue sin dejarme darle una explicación de lo que en verdad había pasado.

Sentí mi cara arder pero esta vez no era de vergüenza, no esta vez era por coraje, coraje que sentía hacia Shaoran, coraje que me hizo esta vez no decirle nada, solo lo vi con resentimiento, le entregue su celular de mala gana y me fui sin voltear atrás y es que estaba verdaderamente molesta.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi cuarto y me encerré por completo y me deje caer sobre la cama, tome mi almohada y la puse contra mi cara y grite, para sacar el coraje que sentía, lo odio, porque me hacía esto, que le había hecho yo para que fuera así con migo, continúe desahogándome con mi almohada hasta quedarme dormida.

La puesta de mi cuarto se abrió completamente y es que un ruido proveniente de la misma puesta me despertó, vi a mis padre y a Touya entrar a mi habitación con cautela y me imagine cual sería el motivo de su visita.

Estas son las mañanitas- comenzaron a cantar, sonreí como amaba a mi familia, no la cambiaría por nada.

Mi madre fue la primera en abrazarme y de ahí siguió mi papá y Touya, hicieron que le soplara a las velitas que traía mi pastel y claro que pidiera un deseo el cual por cierto me costó.

Mi niña feliz día- dijo mi padre abrazándome de nuevo.

Papá ya no soy una niña- conteste.

Para mí siempre serás mi niña- replico.

Sonreí.

Bueno ya es hora de que la cumpleañera se vista y de que termine con lo de la cena, recuerden que tenemos que salir de aquí a más tardar las 6, para llegar puntual a la casa de la abuela- dijo mi madre comenzando a salir de mi habitación seguida de mi papá.

Feliz cumpleaños hermana- me dijo de nuevo Touya- me podrías acompañar a la tienda que está cerca del parque, lo que pasa es que mamá me ha mandado a comprar algo que le hace falta.

Claro, solo me visto y vamos-

Mejor te veo en el parque, voy a adelantarme porque no quiero que se vaya a terminar lo que me pidió y conociendo a mamá me mataría y yo sería la cena de hoy-

Sonreí por su comentario- no me tardo nada- dije pero el hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por mí.

Te veo en el parque, no tardes-

Me vestí rápidamente y en menos de 10 minutos estaba lista y salí de mi casa corriendo para alcanzar a Touya. Cosa que no paso, así que decidí esperarlo en el parque, pasaron 4 minutos y el no aparecía, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros, pensando que se trataba de el voltie para reclamarle por no haberme esperado pero me quede completamente callada al ver que no era él.

Hola- dijo Shaoran- feliz cumpleaños- continuo poniendo ante mí una bolsa, la cual algo dudosa tome.

Gra…- pero no termine de decir porque fui abrazada por él, esta abrazo me sorprendió, ya que en el se sentía aprecio, cariño e incluso diría que amor pero eso quedaba descartado el tenia novia y no podía ser esto,

Deseo que te la pases muy bien en tu día, un día muy importante para ti y para mí-

Porque es un día importante para ti-

Por nada en especial, solo lo es- continuo y su abrazo se intensifico- también espero que tengas una feliz navidad-

Gracias y yo también deseo que tengas una feliz navidad-

Gracias, ahora sí creo que la tendré- sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi cuello y esto ocasiono un cosquilleó que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a soltarme, y sin decir nada más me dio un beso en la frente y uno en la mejilla y se fue dejándome completamente sola; si no fuera por la bolsa que traía en las manos pensaría que todo esto era un sueño, dirigí mi mirada hacia la bolsa, sentándome en la banquita me dispuse a abrirla.

Por dios, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía ser posible y es que no era para menos adentro se encontraban los 3 libros que tanto quería y los que jugando le había pedido, simplemente no lo creía, vi que también había una nota, así que la tome para ver que decía.

Yin fa

Este día es muy importante para ti y para mí también sé que no sabes la razón pero algún día me armare de valor y te lo diré pero por el momento espero que disfrutes tu día con tus seres queridos, aunque sabe, desearía ser un ser querido para ti para estar a tu lado pero eso es pedir mucho, espero que te guste el regalo, pásatela bien, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y feliz navidad.

Con cariño Shaoran

Simplemente no lo entendía, me confundía, me confundían sus actitudes, acciones pues justamente el día de ayer se había portado como un patán y hoy era todo lo contrario, en verdad no lo entendía

Tome entre mis mano uno de los libros y comencé a verlo, como era posible que el gastara su dinero en mí?

Veo que te ha gustado tu regalo- me dijo Touya apareciendo de repente.

Tú me engañaste, me trajiste aquí para que Shaoran pudiera darme esto-

De nada- contesto- y no finjas que no te ha gustado porque eso no te lo creo-

En eso tenía razón, el regalo me había encantado.

Lo vez, pero bueno será mejor irnos, sino mamá se molestara-

Le eche un último vistazo a mi regalo, le agradecía inmensamente a Shaoran por esto, pero porque lo hacía? En verdad su actitud me desconcertaba por completo, así que decidí acercarme más a él, conocerlo mejor y ser su amiga.

Esto de los ensayos de mi hermano con su dichosa banda me estaban volviendo loca, si lo se antes no me quejaba de ellos pero es que justamente hoy tenían que hacer tanto ruido? Entendía que tenían que practicar, la fiesta seria dentro de 2 días pero yo necesitaba silencio para poder leer y es que por fin tenía la oportunidad de leer mis libros favoritos impresos en papel y no en pdf que me molestaba cualquier ruido.

Respire como por décima quinta vez, cerrando mi libro opte por ponerle fin a esto, baje las escaleras con rumbo hacia la sala.

Chicos- dije para llamar su atención- no creen que han practicado demasiado? –

Sakura, no hemos practicado casi nada y te recuerdo que tenemos que hacerlo para tocar bien en la fiesta de nuestros padres-

Si, lo sé pero pienso que deberían descansar un poco, porque no juegan un partido de fut-

Eso es buena idea- dijo Eriol viéndome directo a los ojos, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa.

Vez, se los dije necesitan desestrezarse un poco-

Clero pero tú también jugaras con nosotros- dijo esta vez Shaoran quien me cargo como si fuera un costal de papas y salió con migo rumbo a la calle.

Mi plan no salio del todo bien, llevábamos jugando un rato pero la temperatura había descendido y comenzaba a hacer mucho frio he incluso parecía como si fuera a llover.

Sakura, juega- pues me había quedado completamente quieta, ya que tenía mucho frio.

Tengo frio- conteste frotándome los brazos con mis manos.

Vi como Shaoran comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí y al estar en frente mío, se quitó su chamarra y me la dio.

Acaso tú no tienes frio?-

Pero el solo negó con la cabeza y continuo jugando, así que decidí ponerme su chamarra y al abrochármela me di cuenta que era la misma que me había prestado la otra vez, sonreí y un poco más calientita volví a jugar.

El partido termino así que nos encontrábamos sentados en la banqueta platicando de banalidades.

Y a quien as a traer a la fiesta?- pregunto Eriol a Touya.

A nadie- respondió el. Y tú? Me imagino que traerás a Tomoyo- al escuchar esto decidí tratar de dejar de prestar atención cosa que no pude.

Por supuesto, es mi novia- respondio.  
Y tu Shaoran traerás a Meiling- volvió a preguntar Touya, sentí que me miraban y al voltear vi que se trataba de Shaoran.

No podrá venir, así que solo seré yo y mis padres-

Tu novia no vendrá?- no pude evitar preguntar, pero el solo movió la cabeza negativamente, pero si he de ser sincera no se veía mal por esto y bueno a mí también me alegro esto.

Y tu Sakura, traerás a alguien?- me pregunto Eriol con lo cual egrese mi mirada hacia el y con respecto a su pregunta, se me ocurrió una idea.

Invitare a Yukito- respondi.

Yukito?- pregunto Touya algo sorprendido.

Si, Yukito, acaso tiene algo de malo-

No, solo que creía que ya no querías saber nada de el-

Lo pensé mejor y quiero que venga- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Y quien es Yukito?- pregunto de nuevo Eriol.

Yukito es el ex novio de Sakura y digamos que quiere regresar con ella- dijo Touya, Eriol volteo a verme pero no pude descifrar su mirada.

Pues debieron haber tenido buenos momentos juntos para que el desee regresar con tigo- dijo kotoko que es otro de los amigos de mi hermano.

Al principio no entendí lo que quería decir hasta que Touya intervino.

Sakura aún es pequeña y aún no sabe de eso, al igual que alguno de nosotros- dijo serio.

Exacto, y yo soy uno de esos- agrego Shaoran y he de decir que me sorprendió que lo dijera.

Bueno es hora de irnos- dije levantándome y comencé a caminar con rumbo a la casa pero Shaoran me alcanzo antes de llegar.

Aun somos pequeños- dijo sonriéndome.

Claro, somos unos peques- conteste sonriéndole de igual manera.

Si y créeme que eso vale mucho-

Lo sé y solo dejare de ser pequeña con la persona adecuada para mí- le entregue su chamarra, me despedí de él y entre a mi casa con rumbo hacia mi habitación, tal vez ahora si podría leer.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Por fin era 30 de diciembre, el día tan esperado para mí y mi familia, la misa de renovación de votos comenzaría dentro de 2 horas y como era de esperar todos en la casa nos encontrábamos arreglando.

Yo con ayuda de mis primas me había peinado, una media cola con un crepe en la parte superior y lo que sobraba de mi cabello lo llevaba suelto ya que esa parte no necesitaba ningún tipo de arreglo porque mis rizos se formaban dándole una mejor apariencia. Casi nunca me pintaba pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que me puse unas sombras de color negro y gris, me los delinee y me puse rímel en las pestañas, me aplique un poco de rubor en las mejillas y los labios los pinte en un tono rojo.

Mi vestido de color negro de tirantes, un ligero escote en la parte de enfrente, el vestido se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura donde caía libremente hasta mis rodillas con doble fondo y tenía un bonito brote en el escote, decidí usar unas zapatillas en color negro con un tacón no muy alto, al verme en el espejo no me reconocía, parecía otra pero me gustaba lo que veía.

Pero mamá lucia aún más hermosa con un vestido blanco, con un ligero escote y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, su pelo suelto solo siendo sujetado por algunos pasadores, un ligero maquillaje y sus zapatillas con un tacón un poco más alto que los míos, simplemente hermosa. Aunque papá lucia muy guapo con un smoking negro, zapatos bien lustrados he incluso bien peinado y también he de admitir que Touya lucia muy bien en un traje color negro y algo imposible de creer pero él también se había peinado.

Al terminar la misa dio inicio la recepción para así continuar con la celebración. Me senté en la mesa donde se encontraban dos de mis mejores amigas, Rika y Naoko a las cuales había invitado, me encontraba tan feliz de poder verlas que no me importaron sus burlas en son de juego y los halagos que me dijeron sobre mi apariencia. Pero lamentablemente mi mesa se llenó con Touya y sus amigos.

Y Sakura porque no vino?- dijo Shaoran, el cual por cierto lucia muy bien en ese traje color gris y aunque se trató de peinar su cabello no estaba bien acomodado pero esto lo hacía lucir ammm….guapo.

Todos voltearon a verlo por su comentario.

No le hagan caso, solo quiere molestar- respondí.

La conversación continúo, claro con pequeñas peleas entre Shaoran y yo que en lugar de incomodar nos hacían reír, la comida fue servida, aunque antes se realizó el brindis por la feliz pareja, el cual por cierto me tocaba a mi así que poniéndome de pie para ir justo al frente.

Antes que nada les agradezco a todos por su presencia para celebrar todos juntos a esta feliz pareja que son un gran ejemplo de que el amor verdadero existe, que a pesar de tener dificultades siempre encuentran la manera de salir de estas juntos, porque ambos se complementan, que construyeron sus sueños juntos porque el casarse no significa dejar de enamorarse mutuamente día con día, no, significa el apoyarse, respetarse, valorarse pero sobretodo amarse, una vez me dijeron que las personas se conforman con el amor que creen merecer pero nunca sabrán si este amor es sufriente para ellos o puede alguien amarnos más, pero esta pareja no es conformista luchan por darse el amor que merecen en verdad y si no fuera así les aseguro que hoy no estuviéramos aquí, estas personas son mis padres y estoy orgullosa de ellos y nada me hace más feliz que poder estar hoy aquí siendo testigo de este amor que se tienen. Los amo y sé que pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos- termine de decir alzando mi copa para brindar cuandon ellos, enseguida la música comenzó a sonar, la canción preferida de mis padres la cual era interpretada por mi hermano y su banda, mis padres con los ojos algo llorosos se pusieron de pie para bailar, abriendo así la pista de baile.

Para ser sincera interpretaron perfectamente y eso me alegraba porque había valido tenerlos a diario en mi casa practicando. Como era de esperar el ritmo de la música cambio a un género de salsa, aun nos encontrábamos en la mesa platicando, riendo aunque a veces fingía una que otra sonrisa y el motivo era porque Tomoyo la novia de Eriol se nos había unido, aunque esto no me importaría esta noche la disfrutaría y sobretodo seria yo misma.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir que alguien me jalaba un mechón de pelo.

Tú no piensas dejarme en paz-

Yo no estoy haciendo nada- respondí Shaoran con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me estas molestado-

Claro que no-

Sabes mejor deberías de poner a hacerte algo, porque no bailas?-

No me gusta bailar-

No mientas-

No, en verdad-

Que lastima yo quería que bailaras con migo- dije pero el no me contesto enseguida parecía estar pensando en su repuesta pero en lugar de contestarme se puso de pie y me ofreció una de sus manos, en verdad me estaba invitando a bailar?

Este, yo no hablaba ense….- pero no termine de decir porque ya estaba siendo guiada por Shaoran a la pista de baile.

La canción apenas dio inicio, el género una salsa titulada un montón de estrellas, la cual por cierto es una de mis favoritas pero para mí es bastante larga.

No me gusta bailar, pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción. Dijo sonriéndome y colocando una de sus manos sobre mi cintura y tomando con la otra una de mis manos.

Que considerado- respondí colocando mi mano libre sobre su hombro.

Mientras bailábamos se creó un silencio, al principio no sabía exactamente qué decir, era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca por voluntad propia, todo esto era muy raro pero yo misma lo había ocasionado.

Y el tal Yukito, porque no vino?- pregunto y yo me sentí aliviada que fuera el, el que iniciara la conversación.

No lo invite, preferí venir sola- conteste a lo cual el hizo un gesto no sé exactamente que indicaba este, y después volvió a quedarse callado, lo cual no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Y tu novia, porque no vino?

Ya no tengo novia- me respondió muy tranquilo y mirándome fijamente.

Y eso? Claro si se puede saber?-

Ella termino con migo, me dijo que nos habíamos precipitado y que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo-

Y tú que le dijiste?-

Que estaba bien- dijo como si nada y con esto último la canción llego a su fin pero en lugar de regresar a nuestra mesa nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban vacías y cerca de la pista de baile.

Sabes que detesto el olor a cigarro- dijo de repente.

Si es muy molesto- comente.

Lo sé y además es más dañino para la persona que respira el humo que para quien fuma-

Si, lo había escuchado-

Ayuda- llego pidiendo Touya y se sentó al lado mío.

Qué pasa?- pregunte

La hermanita de Eriol no me deja de molestar y anda diciendo que me gusta tu amiga Rika-

Sonreí ante las ocurrencias que podían decir los niños.

Hay por dios, hay viene- dijo Touya y como pudo salio corriendo antes de que ella llegara.

No han visto a Toya- pregunto Nakuru que era el nombre de la hermana de Eriol.

No- respondimos Shaoran y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mmm… de seguro esta con Rika, sabían que él quiere con ella?

No pero por aquí no ha venido- dije sonriéndole amistosamente.

Ustedes 2 que son?- pregunto de repente señalándonos a Shaoran y a mí.

Nosotros….- habían comenzado a decir pero me interrumpió antes de terminar.

Ella está enamorada de mi- contesto Shaoran y por lo cual voltie a verlo completamente extrañada.

No te creo- respondió la niña- verdad que no?- dijo esta vez pero refiriéndose esta vez a mí.

Sí, estoy enamorada de el pero él no me hace caso, es muy malo con migo- respondí y no sé qué me había pasado para haber contestado esto, creo que la bebida comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí, lo peor a un solo llevaba un solo vaso.

Vez, te lo dije- contesto Shaoran poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mía.

Eres muy malo, si ella te quiere, tú también deberías quererla, no la mereces- dijo la niña y salió corriendo de ahí.

No pude evitar comenzar a reír- pobrecita, somos muy malos- le dije a Shaoran.

Sabías que el amor no proviene del corazón, si no de cerebro?

Claro que lo sé- conteste.

El me miro intensamente y estaba dispuesto a decir algo mas pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

Sakura, quieres bailar? me pregunto Jiroshi uno de los hijos de un amigo de la familia y por cierto mi mejor amigo.

Claro- le respondió me fui a la pista de baile con él.

No lo podía negar con Jiroshi me divertía mucho, incluso baile 2 canciones seguidas con él, cuando era más joven llegue a sentir una pequeña atracción por el pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que lo que sentía por el era un cariño de amigos y por lo que sabía de el tenia novia.

Jajaja creo que necesito un descanso- le dije a Jiroshi al terminar la canción.

Claro pero aun no acabo con tigo, así que descansa lo más que puedas- dijo guiñándome un ojo y yéndose hacia su mesa.

Voltie hacia donde estaba sentada con Shaoran pero me percate que este ya no estaba ahí, así que decidí regresar a la mesa con mis amigas.

Hola- dije sentándome al lado de ellas.

Hola, ya te vimos- dijo Naoko con tono pícaro pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

Tienes muchos admiradores Sakura- aclaro Rika.

Claro y lo peor es que no nos presenta a nadie- comento Naoko de nuevo y comencé a reír por el puchero que hizo.

No les he presentado a nadie porque sé que ustedes pueden solas- aclare.

Eso es cierto, así que andando- volvió a hablar Naoko y tomando a Rika por el brazo se dirigieron hacia unos chicos.

Te han dejado sola- dijo Kotoko tomando asiento en frente de mí.

Solo un rato- comente.

Vaya hasta que te he encontrado- dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose hacia Kotoko y sentándose al lado mío.

Estaba ocupado- contesto.

Comenzaron a hablar no sé exactamente de qué ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que mi atención estaba dirigida hacia Eriol quien se encontraba bailando con Tomoyo.

Eso es verdad?- me pregunto Kotoko.  
Perdón?- dije pues no sabía de qué me hablaban pero él no me contesto.

Verdad que tu estas enamorada de mi- dijo Shaoran entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Baje mi mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas, la sensación que sentí fue extraña, en si no sé qué sentí realmente, levante la mirada y mire a Kotoko.

Claro, estoy enamorada de el, pobre de mi cerebro porque el no me quiere- dije haciendo un puchero.

En verdad?- volvió a preguntar.

Por supuesto, estamos enamorados- respondió Shaoran apretando mi mano.

Lo sabía, yo sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, ahora entiendo porque siempre se la pasaban peleando, lo sabía- dijo muy alegre Kotoko, contagiándome a la vez su alegría como si fuera verdad.- esperen tanta emoción ha hecho efecto en mí, así que ahorita regreso- concluyo dejándonos solos a Shaoran y a mí.

Quieres algo?- me pregunto.

No, estoy bien- respondí sonriéndole.

Comenzó una canción muy famosa en las fiestas y Jiroshi apareció rápidamente para bailáramos, estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando me percate que aun mi mano seguía unida a la Shaoran.

Lo siento- le dije al tratar de soltar su mano pero él no soltaba la mia, no entendia que significaba esto pero tampoco podía pedirle que me soltara.

Quieres bailar? le pregunte.

Pero no contesto, solo sé que estaba siendo guiada por el hasta la pista de baile a un tomados de la mano y al pasar al lado de Jiroshi, Shaoran le lanzo una mirada recelosa pero no dijo nada, aunque yo le dije lo siento a Jiroshi al pasar a su lado.

Este mes había sido de fiesta y claro de desveladas, año nuevo había sido ayer y a pesar de que solo había dormido un par de horas nos habíamos levantado muy temprano y salimos a pasear en familia, aunque claro al llegar a casa lo único que hice fue descansar.

Después de un rico y reavilizante baño, decidí acostarme pero como aún era muy temprano para dormir opte por prender mi compu pero no llevaba ni 10 minutos conectada cuando iniciaron con migo una conversación.

Hola- me decía Shaoran.

Hola- conteste.

¿Cómo estás?-

Bien y tú? Oh por cierto feliz año nuevo-

Bien, gracias y porque tan contenta?-

Yo siempre estoy contenta, no que tú eres un amargado jajaja-

Pero aun así me quieres- respondió y al leer esto entendí que aun pretendía seguir con el juego de la otra vez así que decidí seguirle en juego.

Sabes que si-

Lo sabía, tú me amas-

Oh por dios, acaso soy tan obvia?-

No, pero yo si me doy cuenta de que sientes algo por mi-

Jajajaja, si te amo aunque tú no me ames a mí ?- le puse

Lo sé, soy irresistible-  
Si claro, es que no sé qué me hiciste jajaja

Lo sabía, sabes nos queda el dicho que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-

Jajajaja creo que sí, pero bueno que tal te la pasaste ayer?-

Bien, con mi familia en Hong Kong-

Eso está bien hay que convivir con la familia-

Si y tú?-

Bien, me la pase aquí en mi casa con mi familia de mi mamá, tengo que convivir con la familia jajaja-

Y con migo?-

Claro que también con tigo, te extraño-

Yo también te extraño-

Hay lobito yo te extraño mucho-

Como me dijiste?-

Lobito te molesta?

No, lo que tu me digas nunca me molesta, sabes hoy te vi-

Mmmm…. Me viste, donde?-

Sí, porque eres una de las 7 maravillas del mundo-

Hay lobito, que lindo, te quiero-

Más linda eres tú, te amo-

Me amas?-

Si, te amo mi Yin fa-

Yo también te amo lobito-

Y la conversación continuo hasta la 1 de la mañana, no sé exactamente que había sido eso mucho menos porque yo le había dicho todo eso a él, ambos estábamos jugando pero me sentía verdaderamente feliz, me hacia sonreír como no lo había hecho nadie, tal vez se debía a que era un juego y cuando juegas te diviertes y sonríes o no?

Para ser sincera esa noche antes de dormir recordé nuestra conversación no dejaba de sonreír pero era un juego nada de esto era real pero no pude evitar que antes de quedarme dormida pensé en él.

A un en la mañana desperté contenta, alegre incluso toda la tarde algo de lo que me había hecho aquel niño, en esa misma noche volví a conectarme.

Hola mi Yin fa-

Hola mi lobito-

Te estaba esperando, porque no te conectabas?-

Lo siento, se me hizo tarde pero bueno, como estas?-

Mal ?- me escribió.

Mal? Porque?-

Porque no te he visto-

Hay lobito yo también te extraño pero por lo menos estamos platicando-

No es suficiente- contesto.

Hay lobito que puedo hacer para que no estés así-

Dime que me quieres, eso me hará sentir por lo menos mejor-

Sonreí ante lo que me escribió- te quiero lobito-

Yo también te quiero mi Yin fa-

Ya te sientes mejor?-

Siempre seré feliz si tu estas a mi lado-

Me sentí conmovida cuando leí esto y sentí una pequeña punzada en mi pecho pero esta no era de dolor no sabía que contestarle pero no tenía que pensar mucho ya que esto era solo un juego.

Te quiero mi lobito- respondí y aunque la conversación continua ese te quiero fue completamente sincero.

El día siguiente paso sin más él no había venido a mi casa porque apenas hoy regresaba a Japón pero como siempre volví a conectarme a la misma hora de siempre.

Hola mi Yin fa, como estas?-

Hola mi lobito, bien y tú?

Bien porque estoy platicando con tigo.

Hay mi lobito, te quiero-

Yo te quiero mas pero dime que haces o mejor cuéntame algo?

Mmm…. Que quiere que te cuente?-

No se algún secreto-

Mmmm... cuando era más chica perdi a Touya-

En verdad?, ahora entiendo porque quedo así jajaja-

Sí, pero bueno te toca-

Antes solo me fijaba en las chavas que tuvieran un ben físico-

Te entiendo suele pasar-

Lo dices por experiencia propia?-

Sí, me fije en el chico incorrecto y todo salió mal-

Lo siento-

No te preocupes ya lo supere, estoy bien-

Bueno, te toca-

Cuando tenía 15 años me gustaba mi mejor amigo Jiroshi pero nunca se lo dije a el ni a nadie pero bueno te toca-

Mmm… nunca sentí nada por Meiling y no me dolió el hecho de terminar con ella-

Oh ya- conteste pero es que no sabía que decirle.

Te toca-

Me gustaba Eriol- dije sin pensarlo y no entendí porque ya que él era amigo del susodicho, tardo un rato en contestar y supe que la había regado pero después de unos minutos me contesto.

Te gustaba?-

Si-

Entonces ya no te gusta?-

No-

Y porque ya no te gusta?-

Tiene novia y comprendí que no es como yo creía pero bueno te toca-

Tú me gustas-

Sentí como si una cubeta de agua callera sobre mí, no podía ser cierto esto, tal vez solo jugaba pero y que tal si lo fuera- Jajaja en verdad?-

Si, me gustas-

Supe que era sincero, y una sensación de paz y alegría me inundo por completo, ahora entendía que Touya siempre tuvo razón y todo lo que pasaba con Shaoran tenía una explicación y era esta, entonces comprendí que él también me gustaba

Entonces yo también debo ser sincera, tu también me gustas-

En verdad? Sakura por dios dime?-

Si-

Y porque te gusto?-

Porque con tigo puedo ser como en verdad soy, me haces reír y me agrada tu compañía aunque me molestes-

Te molestaba para llamar tu atención aunque me encantas enojada pero tenía de encontrar una manera de que me notaras a mí-

Sonreí y yo porque te gusto?-

Desde el primer momento que te vi llamaste mi atención pero por más que pasaba tiempo en tu casa para ti parecía que no existía así que trate de buscar tus defectos para dejar de pensar en ti pero un día me hablaste y supe que no tenía que desaprovechar esta oportunidad así que comencé a molestarte y me enamore más de ti. Pero creía no tener una oportunidad hasta que hoy me diste la esperanza de seguir luchando.

La conversación de hoy había sido diferente, yo le gustaba y aunque no supiera que pasaría de hoy en adelante era inmensamente feliz.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Al despertar la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible, nunca había sentido algo así pero a la vez me daba miedo, no quiero sufrir, ni mucho menos estar mal por alguien.

Estaba a punto de irme porque tenía que ir a trabajar, cuando me encontré con Touya en la sala.

Sakura quiero hablar con tigo-

Será después, llevo algo de prisa ya se me hizo tarde-

Eso no es raro en ti pero solo quiero pedirte que lleves las cosas con calma con Shaoran-

Qué? Te ha dicho algo oh porque lo dices- le dije alarmada.

Por nada solo hazme caso- dijo y se fue dejándome completamente desconcertada.

Así que como era de suponer subí de nuevo a mi habitación y fui directo hacia mi computadora, inicie mi sesión y aunque no estuviera conectado le escribí un mensaje. Hola, te quiero pedir un favor, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie de lo que hemos hablado y mucho menos a Touya por favor- termine de escribirle y se lo envié, cerré mi sesión y ahora si Salí corriendo de mi casa rumbo al trabajo.

Había sido un día verdaderamente largo, Salí mas tarde del trabajo pero por suerte era viernes, al llegar a casa lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi cuarto, encender la computadora y al mismo tiempo encerrarme por completo en mi mundo y eso fue lo que hice pero él no estaba conectado aunque tenía un mensaje de él.

Hola mi Yin fa, no te preocupes yo no diré nada, confía en mi como yo confió en ti-

Mentiría si les dijera que no releí esto un par de veces pero la sensación que causaban sus palabras en mi me hacía sentir tan única, tan amada. Ya llevaba un rato conectada pero el aún no se conectaba tal vez tuviera algo que hacer, así que decidí esperarlo u rato más y decidí conversar con Kero, un amigo mío de preparatoria.

Hola Sakura- me puso.

Hola Kero, como estas?-

Bien y tú?-

Muy bien-

Sakura me preguntaba si tienes planes para el sábado?-

Mmm…. No, no tengo nada que hacer por?-

Me gustaría invitarte al cine, que dices?-

Tengo que pedir permiso, espérame déjame preguntar-

Sí, yo espero-

Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala donde estaban mis papas y Touya.

Mamá, me dejarían salir mañana al cine con Kero?-

Claro hija pero tiene que venir por ti y venirte a dejar- me respondió. Gracias- dije y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Kero, si puedo ir solo me preguntaba si puedes venir por mí- Claro no hay problema yo paso por ti como a las 3 ok-

Ok-

Me tengo que ir cualquier cosa te hablo, aun tienes el mismo número?-

Si-

Ok, adiós, descansa y te cuidas te veo mañana-

Tu igual-

Termino la conversación y justamente al término de hablar con Kero, Shaoran se conectó.

Hola- inicio la conversación.

Me sentía algo rara después de nuestras confesiones, no sabía qué pasaría con esto, con nosotros pero creí que lo más adecuado era actuar como siempre porque lo que tenía que pasar pasaría.

Hola- respondí después de un par de minutos.

Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta-

Dime-

Es cierto que mañana saldrás con un ex compañero tuyo?-

Mmm… quien te dijo?-

Un pajari o más bien un cotorro- Ya me imagino que cotorro fue-

Pero dime es cierto, sí o no?-

Si, voy a salir con un amigo-

Mmmmm… no vayas-

Porque?, es solo un amigo y solo vamos a ir al cine-

Todas las relaciones que he tenido empiezan con una salida al cine o ir a comer un helado-

Que insinúas? Déjame decirte que yo no soy igual, es solo una salida de amigos- respondí algo dolida ya que de cierta forma me daba a entender que yo pretendía algo con Kero. No me quieres verdad? Escribió y me sentí mal que dudara de lo que sentía por él. Claro que te quiero pero no entiendo porque te pones así-

Si me quieres, no vayas-

Shaoran deja de estar de celoso, es solo una salida de amigos-

Sabes, sé que tú eres diferente, sé que cuando quieres lo haces de verdad, eres única y sobretodo eres a la única que he querido de verdad y no soy celoso solo cuido lo que es mío-

Decir que estaba conmovida era poco, no entendía como podía llegar a ser tan tierno.

Entonces porque te pones así?-

No lo sé, pero por favor no vayas-

Ya he quedado con él, confía en mí no pasara nada-

Confió en ti pero no en el-

Shaoran-

Está bien pero prométeme que no pasara nada-

Te lo prometo-

Gracias y por cierto me gustaría que escucharas estas canciones "Esto y más ""vencedor" y "sin ti no puedo sonreír", te las quiero dedicar-

Sonreí- yo las escucho y gracias, sabes me tengo que ir-

Ok, pero antes quiero que sepas algo-

Dime?-

Te quiero-

Yo también te quiero-

Y así termino nuestra conversación pero antes de dormir escuche las canciones que me hicieron feliz, en verdad el sentía todo esto por mí? No estaba segura pero deseaba que así fuera.

El día a mi parecer estaba pasando demasiado rápido, hoy era mi salida con Kero pero no me sentía muy segura sobre el salir con él, le había reclamado a mi hermano por haberle contado a Shaoran aunque claro mis reclamos ni le importaron, vi el reloj faltaba media hora para mi salida con Eriol, como no era un cita, sino una salida de amigos opte por vestir un short de mezclilla, una blusa rayada en color negro y gris, unas botas negras sin tacón, solo de delinee un poco los ojos, un poco de brillo labial y mi cabello suelto solo agarrado por un par de pasadores. El timbre se escuchó y supe que se trataba de Kero así que tome mi bolsa, Salí de mi habitación y justamente al llegar hacia la puerta de la entrada ya se encontraba ahí mi padre hablando con él, me dio risa al ver esto, incluso mi mamá quien también estaba ahí solo que un poco más lejos reía al ver esta escena. Hola Kero- dije para llamar la atención.

Hola Sakura- contesto y se acercó para saludarme.

Veo que ya conoces a mi papá- dije burlona.

Mmm…. Si- respondió algo nerviosa con lo cual me hizo reír.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-

Claro, hasta luego- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuídala y no la traigas tan tarde- dijo mi papá.

Nos vemos al rato- les dije.

Con cuidado- me contestaron.

En el trayecto hacia el cine solo habíamos hablado de cómo nos había ido y de lo que sabíamos de nuestros compañeros pero n me sentía cómoda, al llegar decidimos ver una película de acción para ser exactos la que me gustaba a mí, el pago todo, las entradas, palomitas, refrescos. Entramos a la sala la cual estaba casi llena, la película aun no comenzaba así que las luces aún seguían encendidas, tomamos asiento pero no conversamos porque enseguida comenzaron los cortos de otras películas.

La película llevaba como mínimo una hora y justamente no sé porque voltie mi mirada hacia Eriol quien estaba atento a la película y por un momento desee que el que estuviera aquí con migo fuera Shaoran y me sentí mal, mal por el hecho de aceptar salir con alguien más. Mas por desear estar con el cuándo estaba con alguien más, pero principalmente me sentía mal con migo misma.

La película termino y como prometió Eriol fue a dejarme a mi casa aunque durante el regreso me mantuve algo ausente y para variar al llegar a mi casa me encontró no solo a mis padres, sino que también estaba Touya y sus amigos y con sus amigos incluyo a Shaoran.

Hola- dije.

Qué bueno que ya has llegado princesa- hablo mi padre.

Bueno yo me retiro- dijo Eriol.

No quieres quedarte a cenar- dijo esta vez mi mamá y mi padre al igual que Shaoran la vieron mal. Gracias señora Nadhesko pero en verdad tengo que irme-

Entonces será en otra ocasión-

Claro, bueno me retiro-

Yo te acompaño- le dije por cortesía y porque quería evitar a Shaoran quien no apartaba su mirada de mí y no tenía buen semblante.

Me la pase muy bien- me dijo.

Yo igual-

Deberíamos repetirlo, no crees?-

Tal vez-

Bueno te dejo- dijo y comenzó a acercarse a mi dispuesto a darme un beso en la boca pero yo me voltie con lo cual solo me beso la mejilla.

Adiós- le dije y el pareció entender porque enseguida se fue.

Suspire, aceptar salir con Eriol había sido un gran error, no sé en qué había estado pensando. Felicidades- dijo Shaoran quien apareció de repente.

Hola- le conteste volteando a verlo- felicidades porque?-

No te hagas la que no entiende- dijo siendo algo grosero.

Pero en verdad no entiendo- y vi como su cara se tornó más seria.

Por tu novio-

Mi novio, cual novio, yo no tengo novio-

Por dios, no mientas- dijo tomándome de los hombros.

Pero no miento, te estoy diciendo la verdad- le dije y el me soltó.

Por favor no mientas, no hagas esto, no me hagas esto- dijo dándome la espalda.

Él es solo mi amigo y Salí con el pero no pasó nada- le dije comenzando a acercarme a él pero el evito mi contacto y se apartó. No te creo- dijo y eso me dolió pero no estaba dispuesta a que lo notara.

Porque piensas que es mi novio? Acaso me viste dándole un beso o qué?-

Poco les faltaba no crees?-

No entiendes, él es solo mi amigo, no lo veo como nada más créeme-

Porque debería hacerlo?- Sabes, no me lo tomes a mal pero tu y yo no somos nada más que 2 personas que dijeron que se gustan y que de ahí no pasaran-

Si, lo sé- dijo bajando la cabeza y me sentí mal de nuevo.

Te lo digo enserio, yo no tengo nada con e, es solo mi amigo-

En verdad? Júramelo-

Te lo juro- le dije acercándome de nuevo a él solo que esta vez él no se alejó, ambos nos miramos directo a los ojos, sentí como con una de sus manos tocaba mi mejilla, algo que me sorprendió y me hizo sonrojarme pero al ser de noche esto no se veía y lo agradecía.

Sabes que les voy a pedir a los reyes?-

Qué?-

A ti-

Sonreí al escucharlo decir esto- espero que te traigan lo que les pides-

Yo también, espero despertar y verte a mi lado, oh mejor aún quiero un beso tuyo-

Espero que te lo traigan- le dije comenzando a acercarme a el.

Yo también lo espero- me contesto acercándose a mí. Te quiero- dijo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí y estábamos a punto cuando de repente la puerta de mi casa se abrió con lo cual yo me aparte de el enseguida.

Sakura, es hora de cenar- dijo Touya arruinando así el momento.

Si, ya vamos- conteste.

Al entrar actuamos como siempre solo que nos lanzábamos miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Estaba feliz casi nos besábamos, él me quería lo sabía y yo lo quiero aunque él no lo entienda.

Siempre me preguntaba porque el fin de semana pasaba tan rápido, ya era domingo el día en el que podías andar en pijama hasta tarde y solo descansar aunque mi mamá no entendía eso mucho que digamos y aquí estaba yo caminado de regreso a mi casa con las cosas que me había mandado a comprar.

Recorrí el parque Pingüino que por cierto se encontraba solo a excepción de 2 chicos que estaban platicando, así que comencé a caminar más rápido pero justamente iba pasando a un lado de ella cuando uno de ellos se interpuso en mi camino Hola lindura a dónde vas tan solita?- dijo el tipo acercándose cada vez a mí pero yo no conteste, trate de esquivarlo para irme, cosa que no logre porque el otro chico me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca jalándome hacia el.

Con que no quieres hablar muñequita-

Pero ni aun así conteste, solo trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero nada serbia.

En verdad no piensas hablar muñequita- dijo y con una de sus manos apretó mi mejilla.

Entonces tendremos que hacerte hablar- dijo el otro sujeto colocándose atrás de mí.

Sabes pienso que deberíamos jugar con nuestra muñequita, tal vez así hable- volvió a decir el sujeto que se encontraba detrás de mí acercando su cara hacia mi cuello.

Claro y te gustara muñequita. Ya lo veras- dijo el otro acariciando con su mano mi cintura. Mentiría si les dijera que no tenía miedo porque lo tenía y mucho, no sabía si saldría de esta, que me arian?, volvería a ver a mi familia o a Shaoran… no este no era momento de rendirme, antes daría batalla y si ellos querían que hablara eso aria.

Mamá, papá aquí estoy- grite, el que me tenía sujeta de la mano me soltó para voltear y el otro se separó de mí también para mirar y supe que mi plan funciono y era el momento de irme y así lo hice comencé a correr, corría como loca más al ver que ellos comenzaban a seguirme y era obvio al ver que los había engañado pero si en algo era buena era en correr y como no serlo si siempre tenía que correr para no llegar tarde a la preparatoria y claro también funciono que conociera muy bien el vecindario porque así logre encontrar un lugar donde esconderme.

No sé cuánto tiempo me mantuve escondida pero para mí había sido una eternidad, decidí salir de aquí y regresar a casa, aún tenía miedo incluso más que al principio pero no podía quedarme aquí para siempre, al poner un pie fuera de mi escondite pude ver que en efecto ya era tarde, el sol ya no alumbraba como cuando Salí de casa, sino que ahora era la luna la que se encargaba de esto. Caminaba rápidamente pero aun con cautela, mi miedo a encontrarme con aquellos sujetos crecía cada vez más pero tenía que ser valiente. Vi mi casa a un par de metros de distancia donde me encontraba y aunque me estuviera muriendo de cansancio corrí hasta ella pero antes de entrar me tome unos minutos para tranquilizarme, lo menos que quería era que mi familia me viera así, porque ellos no tenían que enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Respire y abrí la puerta, todo parecía estar tranquilo pero al girarme después de cerrar la puerta sentí como unos brazos me aprisionaban, no pude evitar gritar pues el recuerdo de esos tipos vino a mi mente.

Sakura, hija dónde estabas?- era mi madre la que había hecho esto así que me tranquilice para así poder contestar. Nos tenías muy preocupados, se puede saber dónde estabas- dijo esta vez mi padre.

Yo…..- Habla ya Sakura, dinos donde estabas- dijo Touya quien estaba serio pero al verlo vi que no estaba solo a su lado se encontraba Shaoran quien también lucia serio y hasta preocupado.

Lo siento, lo que pasa es que en el camino me encontré con una amiga y nos pusimos a platicar y me invito a su casa, se me paso el tiempo volando y no me di cuenta que ya era tan tarde-

Porque no avisaste. Dijo mi papá poniéndose serio cosa rara en él.

No llevaba el celular, lo siento-

Con razón no contestabas- argumento mi mamá- pero eso que hiciste está muy mal, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti-

En verdad lo lamento, no volverá a pasar-

Eso espero pero estas castigada, no tienes permiso de salir durante 15 días- dijo mi papá.

Suspire parecía que todos me habían creído, ya se estaba castigada pero no importaba después de lo sucedido no tenía muchas ganas de salir de casa.

Iremos a comprar algo para cenar- dijo mi papá. Yo voy con ustedes, Shaoran no te vayas tienes que quedarte a cenar, ya que tú al igual que nosotros estuvo todo el día con el estómago vacío por culpa de esta inconsciente. Fingí una sonrisa ante lo dicho por Touya pero de lo que en verdad tenía ganas era de llorar por lo sucedido pero sobre todo por preocupar a mi familia.

Claro, yo espero- contesto Shaoran antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Suspire un poco más aliviada pero la voz de Shaoran me puso un poco tensa.

A mi si me vas a decir lo que te paso- De que hablas- conteste ya que no era posible que él se percatara de que lo que decía era mentira,

Acaso no me tienes confianza?- pregunto acercándose a mí.

Ya te dije lo que sucedió- A si? Entonces podrías explicarme que es esto- dijo tomando mi muñeca y alzándola para que viera y es que no podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, un moretón adornaba mi muñeca causado por aquel sujeto y al ver esto ya no pude más mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y mi llanto se intensifico más cuando sentí los brazos de Shaoran me abrazaban brindándome protección, lo cual yo necesitaba, mi cara busco refugio en su pecho empapando con mis lágrimas su playera. Shaoran se mantenía callado abrazándome y a la vez acariciando con una de sus manos mi cabello, me separe de el al sentirme un poco más tranquila y al levantar la mirada me encontré con la suya la cual estaba fija en mí. Cuando venia de regreso- comencé a contarle pero después del apoyo y consuelo que me brindo era necesario que se lo dijera, al terminar de contarle sentí como más lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, Shaoran quien se había mantenido serio, callado y quieto al terminar mi relato comenzó a mover de un lado a otro no entendía que le pasaba, de repente se paró en frente de mí.

Segura que no te hicieron nada esos malnacidos?-

Segura solo fue el susto-

Porque no me hablaste?-

Porque deje el celular en casa-

Segura que estas bien?-

Segura- al terminar de decir esto sentí como me abrazaba de nuevo, su rostro en mi cuello, en mi cabello pero con el no existía el miedo del recuerdo de aquellos tipos.

No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba por ti, estaba a punto de Salir de nuevo a buscarte Sakura, temí que algo te hubiera pasado y no estaba equivocado pero si esos malnacidos se hubieran atrevido a hacerte algo yo….- dijo pero no lo deje terminar.

Tranquilízate, estoy bien, estoy aquí con tigo- dije apretando un poco más el abrazo.

Se separó de mí y me miro directo a los ojos fijamente.

Te amo- me dijo y sin más me beso.

Un beso tan único, lleno de sentimientos, lleno de pasión, de amor pero sobretodo de Shaoran y de mí, porque ambos necesitábamos esto, el sentir nuestros labios unirse y bailar una misma danza al mismo compa, descubrir y disfrutar el sabor del otro, un beso que para mí lo significaba todo y donde yo le entregaba a Shaoran todo.

notas de la autora:

Hola espero que se encuentren bien, antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos y también a todos aquellos que les gusta mi historia. kastlikinomoto que te puedo decir, yo también pase por esa situación pero opte por dejarla es difícil pero a la lo que viví con él fue muy bonito y no me arrepiento de lo que vivimos juntos pero bueno todo pasa por algo así que la vida sigue. Espero que les guste el capítulo y espero reviews con sus comentarios, recuerden que estos me motivan para actualizar pronto, nos vemos y cuídense mucho. . .9


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

El paso de los días continuo había renunciado al trabajo no es que yo quisiera pero unos días después de lo que sucedió mis padres decidieron hablar con migo para decirme que ya era hora de regresar a la escuela y tenían mucha razón, era hora de pensar que era lo que yo quería en verdad por eso y porque deseaba estudiar para el examen esas eran las razones para dejar el trabajo, cada vez faltaba poco para que mi castigo terminara; desde aquella noche no había vuelto a estar con Shaoran a solas, es decir, si lo había visto pero siempre estaba con nosotros Touya y ni hablar de lo que había pasado eso no se había repetido y he de decir que lo deseaba, deseaba que se repitiera a pesar de que hablamos a diario algunas veces personalmente y por nuestra red social, yo lo extrañaba y quería estar siempre con él.

Hola- me escribió Shaoran en cuanto me conecte.

Hola ¿Cómo estás?- conteste.

Bien porque estoy platicando con tigo, aunque sabes extraño tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, de volver a probar tus labios-

Me ruborice con solo leer lo que me puso- yo también te extraño y lo sabes-

Entonces porque si ambos sentimos lo mismo, no lo demostramos ante los demás-

Él quería que todos supieran lo que pasaba entre nosotros que por cierto aun no tenía nombre porque no éramos novios pero somos más que amigos, aunque no era capaz de afrontarlo, yo soy mayor que él y aunque me cueste decirlo nadie vería esto bien.

Mmmm….. no creo que sea conveniente-

Porque?-

Pues porque aún no es tiempo, todo esto ha pasado muy rápido creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más-

Mmmm…. Tal vez tengas razón pero no hay que esperar mucho tiempo-

Si, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-

Lo se puedo sonar contradictoria con lo que digo pero aún no me sentía lista, en verdad todo esto es muy raro para mí porque al principio el me caía mal, me llevaba mal con él y ahora resultaba que sentía algo por él, lo quería pero no sabía si lo amaba. Con él era otra Sakura a con ningún novio de los que tuve antes había sido así, me costaba expresar lo que sentía por él y con Shaoran era diferente, con el las palabras brotaban solas de mi boca podía ser cursi, emotiva y a la vez dependiente cosa que no me gustaba para nada porque no quería sufrir, no quería que él me hiciera sufrir, no quería terminar con el corazón roto, simplemente no quería.

Pero como terminar con esto que a la vez no deseaba que terminara aunque entendía que tampoco podía seguir, no quería lastimar a Shaoran pero que hacer?

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en mi cama, no quería renunciar a esto con Shaoran pero tampoco era tan valiente, mi celular comenzó a sonar, no deseaba contestar pero la persona que marcaba era persistente así que conteste para terminar con esto.

Hola- dije.

Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás?-

La voz de Yukito me sorprendió porque justamente tenía que pasarme esto en estos momentos.

Esa noche no pude dormir, en mi cabeza se encontraban miles de pensamientos que parecían reproducirse rápidamente y no sabía cuál de ellos era el correcto así que prácticamente fue una noche fatal.

Mi padre y mi madre se habían ido a trabajar y Toya simplemente se había ido sin decir a donde y bueno no es que yo me quisiera quedar en mi casa pero aún seguía castigada así que sería un día tan largo pero trataría de no hacerlo tan largo viendo mis películas favoritas aunque fui interrumpida antes de escoger la película cosa que agradecí porque si el timbre hubiera sonado justo cuando veía mi película nunca hubiera perdonado a la persona que me hubiera interrumpido.

Abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera preguntar de quien se trataba.

Hola- me dijo Shaoran.

Ho…Hola- le conteste algo nerviosa.

Puedo pasar-

Claro- dije haciéndome a un lado- ammm Touya no está pensé que estaría con tigo-

No vine a ver a Touya- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos y poniéndome demasiado nerviosa.

Ah no?- conteste tratando de sonar sorprendida.

Sabía que ibas a estar sola y quería verte- me dijo acercándose a mí, al principio acepte el contacto y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más de este pero al cerrarlos recordé que tenía que terminar con esto así que me separe de él.

¿Qué pasa?-

Nada, solo que no veo bien que tú y yo estemos aquí solos-

Pero tu as dicho que no quieres que nadie nos vea- dijo tratando de acercarse de nuevo a mi cosa que no permití.

Si pero no veo bien que estemos solos en mi casa, alguien puede malinterpretar todo esto-

Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo-

Si, lo sé pero….-

¿Qué te pasa?-

Nada-

Te conozco y sé que tú tienes algo así que dime-

En verdad no tengo nada-

Dime que te pasa, tú sabes que tengo razón-

No tengo nada-

Ya sé que es- dijo sonando muy seguro-

Y que es?-

No te lo voy a decir-

Porque no? Dime-

No, no te voy a decir nada-

Porque no puedes decírmelo?- le pregunte sintiendo una gran angustia dentro de mí.

Te lo digo solo si tú me dices lo que te pasa-

No puedo, no me hagas sentir así-

Y sabes lo que me haces sentir tú al no tenerme confianza y no decirme que tienes- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Lo siento, no era mi intención-

Lo sé pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras que es lo que te pasa-

Tome asiento a un lado de él era hora de decirle que lo mejor era dejar todo por la paz pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

Ayer recibí una llamada, se trataba de Yukito-

Y que te dijo?-

Me pidió otra oportunidad- al decirle esto se puso de pie y completamente serio.

Y tú que le respondiste?- dijo aun sin verme.

Que no, que lo nuestro no puede ser-

Y porque no se la das- dijo sorprendiéndome y al escucharlo decir esto sentí como algo dentro de mí se quebraba e incluso una lágrima broto de mis ojos la cual seque enseguida, no deseaba que él me viera mal.

Tienes razón, debí dársela- dije completamente herida.

Pues sí, si tú lo quieres y si tú eres feliz yo también soy feliz- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas, no entendía que pasaba con él, con solo una palabra podía poner mi mundo de cabeza

Es que no entiendes, yo no lo quiero si lo quisiera estuviera con él- le dije viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?-

Como te lo dije ayer solo me siento un poco rara con todo esto-

Segura?- me pregunto acariciando con una de sus manos mi mejilla.

Como planeaba alejarme de él, simplemente no podía, esto que estaba sintiendo por él es mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba pero no podía huir de esto, no quería huir de él.

Segura- le dije sonriéndole, él también me sonrió y me beso tiernamente como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Entonces estamos bien?- me dijo al separarnos.

Más que bien- le asegure.

Entonces ven- dijo levantándose y tomando mi mano para que me levantara y lo siguiera.

A dónde vamos?- dije pero el no contesto sino que comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta.

Te recuerdo que no puedo salir aún estoy castigada-

Si, lo sé pero prácticamente no estamos saliendo de tu casa- me contesto sonriendo.

Caminamos hacia el jardín trasero pero antes de llegar tapo mis ojos con sus manos.

Pero….-

Shhhhh tranquila- me dijo en el oído.

Nos quedamos parados y poco a poco quito sus manos de mis ojos y me quede sorprendida ya que justamente en medio del jardín se encontraba una manta con una canasta llena de comida, unos platos, vasos y una rosa roja con una notita la cual al leerla decía un te amo, sonreí me sentía completamente feliz.

Te gusta?- lo escuche decir atrás de mí.

Me encanta- le conteste volteando hacia él y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Nunca me imaginé que el fuera así pero es que el tenia tantas facetas desde ser un payaso, amargado, celoso, amoroso, tierno, etc., pero amaba cada una de ellas y lo comprendí me había enamorado de Shaoran.

A veces quisiera que el tiempo corriera más lento pero no podía evitar preguntarme porque cuando disfrutas tanto de algo estas pasan tan rápido? Pero bueno no podía detener el transcurso del tiempo pero para mí estos días, semanas y meses eran los más felices que hubiera vivido por el momento me dedicaba a estudiar para mi examen y bueno mis padres me habían conseguido un tutor aunque estudiaba a diario también contaba con tiempo para ver a Shaoran aunque claro a escondidas pero conversamos a diario por nuestra red social y cada día me enamoraba más de él.

Todo en mi vida parecía estar marchando bien, yo soy inmensamente feliz y como no serlo si por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado. Me conecte como siempre aunque aún era muy temprano y como bien sabia Shaoran no estaría conectada pero como yo estaba aburrida y claro también ganas de hablar con mis amigos pero al abrir mi página vi que tenía mensajes, notificaciones y una solicitud de amistad la cual al abrir vi que era de Yukitoaunque ahora tenía que decidir si aceptarla o no, Yukito ya me había traído problemas con Shaoran indirectamente pero me preguntaba si al aceptarlo tendría de nuevo problemas? O por el contrario Shaoran entendería que a pesar de todo Yukito es mi amigo y estaría seguro que al único que amo es a él.

Sin pensarlo más acepte la solicitud de amistad de Yukito, pues aun yo lo estimaba como amigo, llevaba aproximadamente una hora y media en mi página personal cuando dos notificaciones aparecieron; al abrirlas vi que estas eran de Yukito las cuales me informaban que él había publicado en mi muro no sé porque pero pensé lo peor así que revise inmediatamente.

"sabes el tiempo ha pasado y por más que trato de olvidarte no puedo solo pido una oportunidad, veraz que esta vez te are muy feliz"

"Te amo"

Eso era de lo que trataban las publicaciones pero si Shaoran veía esto no sé qué pasaría así que decidí borrarlas inmediatamente pero hoy algo parecía estar en mi contra porque la luz se fue y yo no pude detestar más mi suerte.

Después de 1 hora que para mí fue eterna la luz regreso y me conecte enseguida, era un manojo de nervios deseaba que Shaoran no haya visto esto, inclusive rogaba que a él también se le haya ido la luz pero con solo abrir mi página vi que él ya estaba conectado así que ya había visto las publicaciones.

Hola- le dije pero el no contesto enseguida como siempre, pasaron 10 minutos y no contestaba y yo sentía una gran tristeza porque no quería hablar con migo, acaso se debía a las publicaciones de Yukito; decidí esperar un rato más tal vez estaría haciendo algo y aun no haya visto mi mensaje pero después de otros 10 minutos más se desconectó sin contestarme.

Trate de no pensar mal tal vez simplemente hoy no haya podido conversar y mañana seria él el primero en hablar y me explicaría porque no me contesto, si así seria.

El día siguiente me conecte a la misma hora de siempre y él se conectó 5 minutos después esperaba con ansias que me hablara cosa que no paso porque todo el tiempo que estuvo conectado no me hablo y en mi la tristeza quería fluir, algo estaba pasando pero como saberlo si él no me decía, el día siguiente fue lo mismo pero esta vez la primera en irse fui yo, no soportaba su actitud, me estaba ignorando por completo, acaso ya se había aburrido de mí? No pude evitar pensar que todo lo vivido con él haya sido una farsa no entendía que pasaba pero tenía miedo de saberlo que me dijera que ya no me quería que nunca me quiso y que solo se burló de mí.

Esa noche pera mí fue demasiado larga porque no podía dejar de pensar todas esas cosas que me estaban atormentando.

El día junto con la tarde se me hicieron eternas solo podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando, acaso todo había llegado ya a su fin?

Esa noche me conecte de nuevo a la misma hora aunque ya no tenía esperanzas de que me hablara y mucho menos le hablaría yo, como siempre lo primero que revise fueron las notificaciones y de nuevo había una de Yukito.

"quien te quiere en verdad lucha por ti y porque yo te quiero lucho por ti"

Su publicación me sorprendió acaso no se daría por vencido? Pero yo no podía darle falsas esperanzas y aunque fuera cruel tenía que hacerle entender que yo no sentía lo mismo por él.

"si, lo sé pero yo no quiero que luches por mí por favor entiéndeme solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad" respondí a su comentario y pensé que con esto sería suficiente pero no fue así porque enseguida respondió.

"sé que dices que solo puedes darme tu amistad pero sabes, las mejores relaciones que puede haber son entre amigos? No me daré por vencido te quiero y sabré esperar- me respondió, acaso no entendería? Estaba a punto de responderle cuando otro comentario apareció uno que no esperaba.

"Acaso no entiendes? Ella no quiere nada con tigo y sabes porque? Porque ella me quiere a mí y yo la quiero a ella así que te pido, no mejor te ordeno que la dejes de molestar"- este comentario había sido escrito por Shaoran por dios no acaso el ya no sentía nada por mi entonces porque hacia esto? No sabía que decir o más bien escribir, me encontraba en shock y es que también estaba el hecho que había confesado que ambos sentíamos algo.

" y tú quién eres? Su novio? No, no creo que seas nada de ella así que mejor no te metas donde no te llaman ah y también deja de hacerte ilusiones con ella"- respondió Yukito

"No me hagas reír más bien creo que el que se tiene que dejar de hacer ilusiones es otro y no necesito decirte que soy de ella, a mí me basta saber que al que quiere es amia sí que mejor tú ya no te metas con ellas oh me vas a conocer en verdad"

Por dios estos dos estaban peleándose por mi culpa y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar esto, mi única idea era pedirle a Shaoran que se tranquilizara pero con eso de que ni me hablaba no creía que me hiciera mucho caso.

"Eso es una amenaza? Porque sabes no te tengo miedo y de una vez te aviso no dejare a Sakura, ahora menos que nunca así que mejor resígnate porque ella regresara con migo"

Cuando leí esto último no lo pensé más, decidí tragarme mi orgullo e iniciar una conversación con Shaoran tenía que impedir que dijera algo que aún no podía ser revelado.

Shaoran- escribí pero no me contesto, creí que sería como la otra vez pero me equivoque.

Sakura- respondió

Era hora donde tenía que pedírselo no podía esperar más tiempo.

Shaoran no hagas caso a lo que te dice Yukito por favor ya no le contestes-

Porque no? Acaso es verdad lo que dice?-

Como puedes creer que es cierto? Tu sabes lo que siento por ti como puedes dudar- respondí algo molesta.

No lo dudo pero desde la primera vez que escribió en tu muro me hubiera gustado ver que le respondías de la misma forma que lo hiciste hoy-

Era por eso que no me hablabas? Porque no le respondí a su comentario?-

Estaba celoso, aun lo estoy me deje guiar por los malditos celos y al ver que tu no hacías nada creí…. Que no te importaba-

Eres un tonto yo no respondí para evitar esto-

Dime algo a quien prefieres al tal Yukito o a mí?-

La respuesta es obvia no crees? Te prefiero a ti-

En verdad?-

Porque lo dudas?-

No lo dudo simplemente me gusto la respuesta-

Entonces por favor ya no le contestes a sus comentarios-

Pero porque no?-

Shaoran por favor-

Lo hago para defenderte para que sepa que no estás sola y deje de molestarte-

Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa-

Por ti haría cualquier cosa pero está bien ya no diré nada-

Gracias, te quiero-

Yo te quiero más y perdón por no hablarte me porte como un tonto aunque yo la pase peor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-

Ya vez eso te pasa por tonto, desconfiado y celoso pero yo también te extrañe-

Antes de desconectarme borre los comentarios no quería que nadie más los viera cosa absurda porque con lo comunicativa que es la gente hoy en día ya todos los vieron aunque le agradecía a Yukito por escribir esto el día de hoy ya que pude arreglar mi situación con Shaoran y claro me había confesado que su indiferencia hacia mi había sido producto de sus celos y no de lo que yo creía cosa que me hacía sentir mejor aunque ya vería como me recompensaría por esto porque si el la había pasado mal yo la había pasado fatal y es que yo ya no me imaginaba mi vida sin él, sin mi Shaoran.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Se podría decir que hoy tenia día libre ya que mi tutor no había venido, aún faltaba un mes para mi examen este sería en Julio y si todo salía bien entraría en Agosto a la universidad de Tokio, mi hermano y Shaoran ya habían regresado a la escuela desde hace 4 meses aunque se habían cambiado a la mañana. Me sorprendía que rápido pasaba el tiempo ya casi pasaba 1 año de conocer a Shaoran y apenas 5 meses desde que iniciamos con esto que aún no tiene nombre

Escuche un golpe en mi ventana y corrí enseguida a abrirla y como lo suponía era Shaoran el que tocaba, ya no me sorprendía que hiciera eso pues lo llevaba haciendo hace algún tiempo, la primera vez que lo hizo me había espantado y hasta lo regañe diciéndole que era peligroso y que podía matarse si lo se exagere pero me preocupaba por él pero siendo el solo se limitó a sonreírme y decirme- quería verte- y eso basto para tranquilizarme, y a partir de ese día sus visitas son diarias aunque claro siempre entrando por mi ventana para evitar que alguien de mi familia lo vea.

Hola- me dijo al entrar seguido de un dulce beso.

Hola- le respondí.

Sabes creo que me he vuelto un experto en subir hasta aquí- dijo algo presumido.

Tienes suerte de que ese árbol este justo enfrente de mi ventana aunque sabes pediré que lo corten- dije para molestarlo.

Así?- dijo arqueando una ceja – pues creo que tendré que buscar otra manera de llegar hasta aquí- termino de decir pero esta vez estrechándome contra él.

Sonreí ante su comentario y esta vez la que lo beso fui yo.

Y a que debo el honor de su visita?- le pregunte jugueteando con su cabello.

Estaba aburrido- me contesto y al ver mi cara de indignación comenzó a reír.

Yo trate de hacerme la ofendida así que trate de zafarme de su agarre pues aún me abrazaba pero no lo logre.

Sabes que bromeo- dijo repartiendo besos por toda mi cara pero como no quería hacérsela tan fácil seguí tratando de liberarme de su agarre pero lo único que conseguí es que ambos cayéramos en mi cama, el arriba de mi me sentí rara, sentí como posaba sus labios sobre los míos en un beso lento pero que comenzó a tornarse apasionado un deseo dentro de mi comenzaba a crecer pero aún no estaba lista y creo que él se dio cuenta de esto porque termino el beso y se separó un poco de mi recargándose en sus codos pero aun manteniendo la misma posición, me beso la frente y me miro directo a los ojos.

Me gustaría que les contáramos a todos sobre nosotros- dijo sorprendiéndome ya que no me esperaba que dijera esto y menos en este momento pero que contestarle yo lo amo pero aún no sabía si estaba lista para esto.

Mmmm … yo creo que aún no es tiempo, deberíamos esperar un poco más- le dije viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Porque siento que tu no quieres contarle a nadie de lo nuestro-

Que es lo nuestro Shaoran? Dime que nombre tiene lo que tú y yo tenemos?

Lo nuestro no necesita nombre Sakura porque tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo pero si quieres etiquetar esto que tenemos somos novios, tu eres mi novia y yo soy tu novio-

Y como sabes que yo quiero ser tú novia?-

Porque aunque no me lo digas sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti y por eso mismo quiero contarle al mundo lo que me haces sentir, lo que siento por ti- dijo acariciando con su mano mi mejilla.

Claro que soy tu novia Shaoran y aunque no lo digo muy seguido quiero que sepas que te quiero nunca dudes de eso-

Entonces?-

Simplemente creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más-

Cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar? Ya han pasado 5 meses. Te he demostrado cuanto te quiero así que no entiendo-

Shaoran, yo…-

No Sakura mejor dime estas segura de esto?-

Shaoran te acabo de decir que te quiero, te lo he demostrado es solo que…..-

Solo que Sakura?-

Tenía ganas de decirle que tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo, miedo a que nadie aceptara lo nuestro pero no pude simplemente me limite a abrazarlo recostándolo así de nuevo con migo y sin soltarlo comencé a hablar.

Nada, mira solo te pido que esperemos hasta que tenga los resultados de mi examen y después de esto les decimos a todos de lo nuestro-

Pero para eso aún falta un mes- me contesto sin separarse de mí.

Solo es un mes y si consigo quedarme tal vez tus papas me acepten más rapidito-

Sakura- dijo separándose de mí y comenzó de nuevo a acariciar mi mejilla, mi boca, mi cabello- no necesitas impresionar a mi familia ya que ellos te aceptaran porque te amo y si no fuera así no me importaría porque yo luchare por ti, por nuestro amor, te amo y por ti renunciaría a todo- termino de decir y me beso de nuevo pero esta vez tiernamente.

Sabía que hablaba enserio al respecto de luchar por lo que teníamos pero no estaba segura de que su familia me aceptara ya que al final de todo yo era mayor que él y eso no era muy fácil de aceptar.

Le sonreí al separarnos para darle a entender que creía que todo estaría bien aunque no estaba segura pero deseaba equivocarme y que Shaoran tuviera razón.

El día del examen llego me sentí un poco nerviosa pero sentía que todo había salido bien más porque Shaoran me había enviado un mensaje antes de iniciar el examen donde me decía que confiaba en mí, que sabía que lo lograría y sobretodo su te amo que calmo los nervios que sentí.

Mi mamá era la que me había llevado, después del examen ella me llevo a un restaurante a desayunar pero cuando apenas estábamos ordenando alguien más se nos unió, alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

Nadeshko- dijo Leran Li la mamá de Shaoran.

Leran que gusto verte- contesto mi mamá.

El gusto es mío y ella es tu hija?-dijo Leran fijando su vista en mí, yo no podía estar más nerviosa y más en la forma en la que me miraba, acaso Shaoran le había dicho algo? no todo esto era producto de mis nervios.

Ella es Sakura-le dijo mi madre.

Mucho gusto- fue todo lo que pude decirle.

El gusto es mío Sakura, sabes Shaoran me ha contado mucho de ti- me dijo y me sentí aún más nerviosa- me ha dicho que entraras a la universidad-

Si- conteste sin poder mantener la vista fija en ella y es que con su sola presencia Leran Li infundía respeto e incluso miedo bueno en mi caso.

Mi mamá y Leran conversaron durante la comida yo me mantenía reservaba aunque debes en cuando me preguntaban algo pero siempre contestaba brevemente porque justamente el día de hoy me pasaba esto a mí, tal vez sería una señal no una buena sino una mala, tal vez Shaoran tuviera razón de su familia aunque esta idea murió al ver la cara de espanto de Leran cuando vio llegar a una pareja pero no cualquier pareja sino una muchacha calculaba yo de unos 28 años con un chico de unos 25 diría yo.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, es inaudito como han cambiado los tiempos hoy en día y no sé cómo las personas pueden soportar estas situaciones - dijo Leran

A que te refieres?- dijo mi mamá.

A eso- dijo señalando a la pareja- al hecho de que una mujer salga con un hombre menor que ella, esto no se veía antes pero sin duda los tiempos han cambiado aunque para serles sincera es algo que yo no permitiría en mi familia- concluyo y yo mire a la pareja de la que Leran tanto hablaba.

Y como estas tan segura de eso?- pregunto mi mamá.

En la familia Li existen tradiciones, costumbres y reglas que nunca se han roto ni modificado en ninguna generación y con Shaoran no será la excepción se lo he dejado bien claro ya que el otro día me pregunto si me opondría a que tuviera una relación de este tipo y le hice saber que siempre me opondría a esa relación, trato de darme excusas pero ni aun así cambiaria de opinión y si el aun seguiría pensando en esa absurda idea le aclare que se olvidara de que tiene madre porque estaría muerto para mí - el escucharla decir esto confirmo lo que yo ya sabía aunque no podía evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en mi pecho.

Por dios Leran eso que dices no está bien, acaso es verdad? Serias capaz de darle la espalda a tu hijo si se enamorara de alguien mayor?– pregunto mi mamá.

No bromeo, lo haría por el bien de Shaoran para que recapacite al ver que perdió todas sus comodidades, a su familia, a su madre por una relación absurda con una mujer más vivida que el pero si no llegara a recapacitar te aseguro Nadeshko que Shaoran nunca será nada.

Pero es tu hijo-

Así es por eso mismo sé que Shaoran nunca tendría una relación con alguien mayor- dijo mirándome como si intuyera algo, sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba los papas de Shaoran nunca aceptarían esto y sé que él dijo que lucharía por lo nuestro pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo sin familia sin su familia y aunque doliera había tomado una decisión, no opine al respecto de esto de que servía si de todos modos ya conocía la respuesta así que me mantuve callada en todo momento, inclusive en el camino de regreso a casa.

Mi mundo, mi felicidad parecía comenzar a esfumarse pero no era capaz de luchar por ella no sabiendo que mi felicidad de cierto modo haría infeliz a Shaoran.

El día en el que sabría los resultados del examen se acercaba, mi tiempo se estaba terminando, mi decisión ya estaba tomada y aunque se me estaba partiendo el alma por completo tenía que hacerlo, no había vuelta atrás ya no podía con esto.

Había citado a Shaoran en mi casa en la cual estaba solo yo y es que necesitaba hablar con él y como siempre hizo su entrada triunfal, es decir por la ventana.

Hola- me dijo dándome un beso en forma de saludo.

Hola- respondí.

Y dime que es eso tan urgente que querías decirme?-

Sentía que me estaba muriendo por dentro y mis ojos se humedecieron a causa del dolo cosa que Shaoran noto enseguida.

Pasa algo? pregunto acercándose a mí.

Bésame- pedí y es que solo necesitaba eso para darme valor más sin embargo no conté que con esto que le pedí me hiciera más daño a mí misma porque al sentir sus labios contra los míos no quería dejarlo de besar ni siquiera permitiría que él se alejara de mí, tanto necesitaba sentirlo cerca que ni cuenta me di que ambos ya estábamos tumbados en mi cama.

Se separó de mí un poco y al verlo directo a los ojos pude ver el deseo en sus ojos o acaso seria el deseo que yo sentía reflejado en sus ojos, no sabía solo entendía que lo necesitaba y lo volví a besar pero esta vez con más pasión con más deseo, con más amor.

Estas segura?- me pregunto separándose de nuevo.

Si, lo estoy y tú?-

Con tigo siempre estoy seguro de todo- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora que me volvió en ese momento completamente loca y volvió a besarme

Mi cuarto, mi cama eran testigos del amor que le tenía y también serían las únicas que sabrían de esto y las únicas que me recordarían que esto fue real cuando él se fuera y que no fue un sueño pero mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón seriamos los que más lo extrañaríamos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su presencia, todo él.

Sentí el rose de su mano en mi pierna, el rose de sus labios sobre mi piel y deseaba que estos se marcaran como llagas en mi de por vida.

Comencé a acariciarlo primero sobre su playera pero después me anime e introduje mis manos en su playera y pude sentir su pecho al natural y es que quería que el sintiera cuanto lo amaba y que no me odiara por lo que pensaba hacer, sonrió ante mi tacto cosa que también me hizo reír a mí y es que era tan inexperta en esto, era mi primera vez y por lo que sabía de el también y aun así sabiendo esto sentía miedo de regarla, no sé cómo bien qué momento ambos quedamos completamente desnudos pero sentí algo de vergüenza por esta situación.

Eres hermosa- me dijo al observarme y yo solo pude sonreír y besarlo de nuevo por suerte recordé que tenía condones en un cajón y no crean que los tenia aquí porque ya había planeado el momento, no nada de eso sino que una vez en la escuela me dieron una plática de sexualidad y aquí los había guardado.

Lo sentí dudar pero lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí y lo bese y aun contra sus labios le dije- confió en ti- sus ojos desprendieron un brillo especial, lo sentí entrar en mi pero no por completo, sentí su mirada sobre la mía, su sonrisa dirigida hacia mí, su mano tomo la mía y las unió, sus labios buscaron de nuevo los míos con desesperación envolviéndome así en un beso único, mágico tan de nosotros y con esto entro por completo en mi llenándome así de su ser, llevándome así al más grande placer, no les voy a mentir sentí dolor cuando el entro por completo en mi pero el supo aliviarlo besándome tiernamente hasta que el dolor desapareciera por completo, antes de terminar me miro a los ojos tiernamente.

Eres mía y yo siempre seré tuyo- dijo y me beso- Te amo- concluyo aun con sus labios sobre los míos y me sentí la peor persona del mundo, sentía que le había robado algo, algo que no me pertenecía y del cual no podría cuidar ni mucho menos conservar, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mi pero no podía llorar aquí, no podía arruinar nuestro último momento.

Estas despierta?- me pregunto pues nos habíamos quedado dormidos después de hacer el amor oh más bien él se había quedado dormido porque yo solo lo había observado tratando de guardar en mi memoria la imagen de él.

Creo que aún estoy dormida – dije en son de broma a lo cual el me sonrió y me beso.

Gracias, sabes soy el hombre más feliz que puede existir-

Con una de mis manos toque su suave mejilla.

Quiero que vayas a mi casa hoy mismo y le contemos todo a mis padres- dijo alegremente.

El momento había llegado, mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo pero aun no podía llorar.

Shaoran-

Si, lo sé, aún faltan unos días para los resultados de tu examen pero sé que todo va a salir bien así que porque no decimos todo de una vez- dijo posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

No voy a decir nada-

¿Qué? No entiendo? Explícate- dijo y retiro su mano.

Si entiendes no voy a decirla a nadie de esto.

Sakura tu y yo habíamos acordado algo-

Te mentí y creo que es mejor que esto se termine, yo no puedo ya seguir con esto- le dije sintiendo a mi corazón quebrarse poco a poco.

Y si ya no querías nada con migo qué diablos fue esto- dijo levantándose de la cama.

Solo fue sexo-

No hablas enserio- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí y tomando mi cara con sus manos- esto no fue solo sexo, esto es amor, esto fue hacer el amor-

Tal vez para ti lo haya sido, tu sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser- trague saliva pues sentí que de un de repente me quedaba sin habla- espero que me entiendas y encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz- concluí sin mirarlo.

Entonces así termina todo, solo fui tu juguete, solo me querías para tener sexo que idiota fui al creer que tu podrías sentir algo por mí, sabes no te deseo ningún mal por el contrario espero que encuentres a alguien que te valore, te respete, cuide, escuche y te amé como yo no lo supe hacer, no te prometo olvidar esto yo si te amo y perdóname por volverte mi necesidad en todo este tiempo- dijo y comenzó a vestirse.

Volví a pasar saliva ahora si no podía hablar y necesitaba hacerlo porque él no tenía que saber que me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Debes olvidar, yo lo are y espero que tú lo hagas-

Como me pides eso- dijo volteando y tomándome de lo hombros – te entregue todo de mí, por ti daría hasta mi vida, te dejo libre pero no me pidas que te olvide porque me niego hacerlo-

Y yo te suplico que lo hagas, olvídate de todo, olvídame-

Sus manos dejaron de hacer presión sobre mí, lo vi caminar hasta la ventana aun sin terminar de vestirse.

Si es lo que quieres lo are- y se fue y con el mi corazón porque en ese momento se quebró por completo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, el dolor que sentía me consumía no quería perderlo, no quería que me olvidara.

Shaoran- dije entrecortadamente ya que mi llanto no me dejaba habla, quería salir tras de él, decirle que lo amaba que me perdonara por ser tan cobarde que volviera a mí y que nunca se fuera, que lo necesitaba para sonreír, para ser feliz, para vivir porque él se había convertido en la luz en mi oscuridad porque sin él me sentía perdida, lo quería para que me amara como nadie, para que se burlara y me molestara, para que me cuidara porque sin él me sentía tan frágil, lo quería para ser yo misma pero sobretodo lo quería para amarlo porque que haría yo con este amo? Sin él no tenía nada, me sentía vacía, sin vida.

Sentía que quedaría seca de tanto llorar pero no quería dejar de hacerlo, lo merecía por lastimarlo por ser tan tonta, tan cobarde, si tan solo hubiera parado esto desde antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco solo pedía que al despertar nada de esto hubiera pasado pero nada de esto pasaría y antes de quedarme dormida la última palabra de salir de mi boca y mi último pensamiento fue Shaoran.

Notas de la autora

Hola! Antes que nada espero que se encuentren muy bien, gracias por sus reviews me agrada saber qué es lo que piensan sobre mi historia, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, bueno por el día de hoy creo que es todo jajaja espero sus comentarios y espero sobretodo reviews saben que sus comentarios motivan a la autora a escribir pronto, no sé qué día actualice pero será en la semana así que estén al pendiente, me despido cuídense mucho, nos escribimos pronto J


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Sakura- llamo mi hermano a la puerta.

Pasa- le dije.

Cuando me vas a decir que te pasa?- me dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

No me pasa nada, estoy bien- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

A mí no me engañas desde hace un par de días estas triste, ausente, incluso te he visto hasta llorar ya no sonríes como antes, que te está pasando Sakura?-

No te preocupes son solo nervios por los resultados del examen-

Sakura-

En verdad, tengo tantos deseos de quedarme que la simple idea de no hacerlo me aterra-

En verdad espero que solo sea eso pero bueno venía a invitarte al parque vamos a jugar básquet-

Tus amigos también irán?- pregunte deseando escuchar un no por respuesta.

Pues claro-

No tengo ganas de ir, ve tú-

Y dices que no te pasa nada, anda te divertirás y te distraerás un rato-

No, mejor otro día-

Prometo hacer equipo con tigo-

Sonreí- está bien pero no le digas a nadie sobre mis nervios ok-

Lo prometo así que andando-

Sentía que el aire me faltaba, mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez más conforme nos acercábamos al parque y no era para menos, sabía que lo vería, que estaría ahí pero lo que no tenía claro es como actuaria, acaso seria como antes? O me ignoraría por completo?. Por fin llegamos al parque y no deseaba entrar, mi corazón latía fuertemente y a un más cuando lo vi ahí parado junto a los demás, su semblante no era el de siempre lucia más serio que de costumbre pero yo que lo conocía tan bien podía ver tristeza en él.

Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Eriol alertando así a los demás de nuestra llegada.

Hola- dije sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Hola- escuche que me contestaban y la cual provenía de alguien que yo conocía muy bien.

Bueno ya que estamos todos hagamos los equipos- dijo Eriol de nuevo.

Y como Touya lo prometió, hizo equipo con migo y agradecía el hecho de que a Shaoran le tocara en el otro equipo pero con tan solo iniciar el juego esto ya no lo vi tan bien porque tenía que hacer contacto con él ya sea para quitarle el balón o simplemente para cubrirlo y así evitar que encestara pero al contrario de mí el sí parecía querer hacer contacto con migo ya que yo o el no tuviera el balón buscaba la manera de acercarse a mí.

Touya me paso el balón y comencé a botarlo y al mismo tiempo a correr para así poder encestarlo aunque no sé si fue por mi torpeza o porque en verdad Shaoran me había puesto el pie a propósito pero tropecé con su pie, esperaba sentir el dolor ocasionado por el choque de mi cuerpo contra el pavimento de la cancha pero esto nunca paso porque lo que sentí fueron un par de brazos que me sostuvieron por la cintura y los cuales yo conocía y que evitaron así que cayera. Con tan solo sentir ese mínimo contacto por parte de él me estremecí completamente, el calor que su cuerpo emitía y que se trasmitía al mío era tan placentero pero a la vez quemaba como fuego pero quería quemarme lo deseaba tanto, sus brazos comenzaban a estrecharme más fuerte y decidí que era hora de salir de mi ensoñación porque yo ya no podía con esto, no podía volver a esto, así que me aparte rápidamente de su lado.

Estas bien?- me pregunto algo dolido tal vez por la manera en cómo me aleje de él.

Si, gracias- le conteste sin mirarlo y me aleje de el sin decir nada más, aunque su mirada se quedó clavada en mi durante todo el partido.

Vamos a mi casa- dijo Eriol al terminar el juego.

Todos aceptaron menos yo que con una buena excusa pude evitar ir pero yo ya no podía soportar estar con Shaoran sin poderle decir lo que sentía, lo mucho que lo amaba y si aceptaba ir, es como si me torturara a mí misma.

Comencé mi camino de regreso a casa unos minutos después de que ellos se fueran, solamente me dejaba guiar por mis pies ya que no pensaba en nada, era como si mi mente estuviera en blanco o en algún otro lugar, regrese a la realidad cuando fui tomada de la mano y guiada hacia una zona llena de árboles que estaba justamente a unos pasos del parque, al principio no supe de quien se trataba pero aun así me deje guiar por aquella persona ya que en lugar de darme miedo me transmitía seguridad.

Cuando se detuvo me recargo en un árbol y fue ahí cuando lo vi, se trataba de él, de Shaoran, ahora entendía porque no rechace su contacto, porque me inspiraba seguridad. No dije nada solo lo mire y desee que el tiempo se detuviera y que solo estuviéramos él y yo así, siempre juntos.

Él tampoco dijo nada solo se acercó a mí y me beso, no pude y no quise apartarlo, al contrario yo también lo bese, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, lo amaba pero aun sintiendo todo esto tenía que renunciar a él, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo aparte, me voltio para dale la espalda y me lleve una de mis manos hasta mis labios donde hace unos momentos habían estado los suyos, las lágrimas querían brotar pero no lo permitiría.

Sakura- lo escuche que decía- podemos hablar?-

De qué?- dije aun dándole la espalda.

Podemos sí o no?-

Si-

Gracias, yo sé que te prometí olvidar pero no puedo y sé que no podré hacerlo nunca algo dentro de mí me dice que tu si sentiste algo por mi aunque sea una simple atracción y quiero pedirte que no me dejes, que me des otra oportunidad, te juro que no te presionare y mucho menos le diremos a nadie de lo nuestro si así tú lo quieres pero vuelve a mí-

Al escucharlo decir esto mis traicioneros ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, porque las cosas tenían que ser así? Porque yo no podía tener su edad? Porque la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Por favor Shaoran, no me pidas eso tu sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser- dije secando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano- olvídame, olvida todo, haz de cuenta que esto nunca paso-

No puedo-

Como sabes que no puedes sino lo intentas- le dije volteándome hacia él y creo que hubiera preferido no hacerlo ya que al verlo con los ojos rojos y de los cuales salían gruesas lágrimas, la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro y el dolor que le causaba con todo esto, me mataba.

Me niego a renunciar a ti solo te pido una última oportunidad – dijo esta vez acariciando mi mejilla son su mano.

No lo hagas más difícil solo olvídame-

No, te amo y peleare por ti por conseguir que te enamores de mi- dijo y yo ya no pude más, comencé a llorar de nuevo, sentí como me atraía hacia el envolviéndome así en un fuerte abrazo.

Te amo, por favor no me dejes- continuo diciendo, sentía su aliento rosar mi oreja y sus lágrimas mojar mi mejilla.

No puedo, no puedo- le dije separándome de él.

Sa…..- comenzaba a decir pero no lo deje terminar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para así callarlo.

Shhhhhhhhhhh escúchame, esto no puede ser- tome un poco de aire ya que lo que le diría a continuación me dolería más a mí- yo no te amo y nunca lo are, es cierto me gustabas pero he conocido a alguien más, no quería hacerte daño esa nunca ha sido mi intención pero ya no podía continuar engañándote, lo siento- concluí apartando mi dedo de sus labios.

Por eso nunca quisiste que nadie se enterara de esto, que tonto por creer que alguien como tú se fijaría en mí, no te preocupes lograre olvidarte- dijo, me miro por última vez y se fue dejándome completamente sola.

Me deje caer en cuanto él se fue y llore porque con esto que le había dicho lo había perdido pero era lo mejor o eso creía yo.

Si pretendía que nadie se diera cuenta de mi dolor tenía que ser la misma Sakura pero necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre esto pero a quién? Y como si alguien hubiera leído mi mente Jiroshi apareció justamente en mi casa.

Hace siglos sin verte- dijo en forma de saludo.

Hola- me limite a decir.

Estas bien? Luces algo diferente, triste en realidad-

Estoy bien-

No, no lo estás y lo sabes así que mejor dime que tienes- dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

Me quede callada un par de minutos pues en mi cabeza estaba tratando de idear algo que decirle a Jiroshi pero algo me traiciono porque cuando estaba dispuesta a contarle aquella mentira me solté a llorar, Jiroshi al verme así pareció algo sorprendido, me abrazo y yo deje que lo hiciera porque en verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, así que no lo pensé más, Jiroshi es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mi así que le conté todo lo que había y estaba pasando.

Cuando termine de relatarle todo lo sucedido el lucia muy serio, algo raro en él y con lo cual me hacía creer que no le había gustado lo que había hecho.

Es la primera vez que te veo así por un hombre y por lo que me has dicho eres correspondida, así que no entiendo porque te tortugas a ti misma y de paso a él si ambos se quieren porque no luchan por esto-

No entiendes, es que acaso no lo ves? Yo soy mayo que el por 4 años, nuestra relación nunca va a funcionar y sobretodo nadie la va a aceptar-

No me vengas con eso Sakura porque si lo de ustedes no iba a funcionar no entiendo entonces como aceptaste todo esto desde un principio y como saber si nunca aceptaban su relación si nunca te diste la oportunidad de averiguarlo-

Soy mayor que el- dije algo dolida por la forma en la cual me estaba hablando.

Y eso qué? El amor no tiene edad, más bien tu pusiste todo esto de excusa para así alejar a Shaoran de ti y sabes porque? Porque tienes miedo, miedo a que todo sea mentira, a que te lastimen, a mostrar tus sentimientos porque por primera vez te enamoraste y aun sabiendo esto te resistes amar y a dejarte amar- me dijo muy serio y sabía que me lo merecía porque en el fondo cabía la posibilidad de lo que me había dicho fuera verdad. Pero es que estaba asustada con todo lo que vivía, tenía miedo a asimilar la idea de que yo ya no era dueña de mi misma, que una parte de mi o quizás toda le perteneciera a alguien más porque no quería depender de alguien más.

Lo siento- fue lo que dije.

A mí no es al que tienes que pedirle disculpas, a un estas a tiempo Sakura, explícale lo que en verdad pasa sé que entenderá y se feliz, lucha por ser feliz.

No dije nada sino que solo lo abrace para mostrarle toda mi gratitud y el cariño que sentía por él, ya que entendía que necesitaba que alguien me hablara así para darme cuenta de la realidad.

A dónde vas?- me pregunto Jiroshi al ver te tomaba mi cartera.

Necesito hablar con el- le dije.

Pero no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

No, necesito verlo- dije avanzando hasta la puerta.

Espera, te acompaño-

En verdad?-

Claro, esto no me lo pierdo por nada- dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya para así comenzar a bajar las escaleras, sonreí pues me alegraba mucho poder contar con Jiroshi; aunque mi sonrisa no duraría mucho ya que al salir de mi casa y caminar por mucho un par de cuadras me topé con el quien al verme se detuvo y me miro con recelo.

Así que fue por el- dijo Shaoran mirando a Jiroshi con odio y rencor y al principio no entendí pero el voltio su mirada hacia mi mano lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que aun Jiroshi y yo continuábamos agarrados de la mano.

No es lo que tú piensas- dije soltando a Jiroshi- déjame explicarte-

No tienes nada que explicar, si recuerdas tu y yo no somos nada, más bien nunca lo fuimos-

Shaoran no digas eso, necesitamos hablar hay algo que tengo que decirte- dije y me acerque a él pero él se quitó evitando así mi contacto. Shaoran- dije e intente acercarme de nuevo pero el hizo lo mismo de nuevo aunque esta vez sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo evitando así acercarme de nuevo a él.

No la toques- escuche que decía Shaoran y vi que esto iba dirigido hacia Jiroshi quien era el que me había agarrado.

Y quien eres tú para exigirme eso?- le contesto Jiroshi.

La cara de Shaoran se tornó completamente seria pero una seriedad que nunca había visto en él.

Quieres saber quién soy yo?- dijo y se le fue en sima, soltándole un puñetazo en la cara y tirando a jiroshi al suelo, Soy el hombre que más la ama- dijo y le dio otro golpe.

Shaoran suéltalo- dije pero el hacía caso omiso.

El hombre que a pesar de que ella no lo quiera siempre estará para cuando más lo necesite- seguía diciendo y golpeándolo al terminar cada oración- el hombre que se está muriendo de celos al verla con otro pero sobretodo el hombre que te partirá la cara si te atreves a lastimarla-

Sus palabras me emocionarían sino fuera porque al que le estuviera pegando fuera mi amigo- Shaoran por favor suéltalo seguía diciendo y trataba de separarlos, cosa que no pude, no sé exactamente como pero Jiroshi logro sacarse a Shaoran de encima y esta vez fue el, el que comenzó a pegarle.

Sabes lo que también eres un idiota al no quererla escuchar- dijo Jiroshi y al igual que Shaoran al terminar cada oración le daba un golpe.

Jiroshi, suéltalo- le pedí pero él no hacía caso, vi como un golpe dado por Jiroshi le sacaba sangre a Shaoran y me espante, no quería que nada le pasara.

Jiroshi, por favor- dije en medio del llanto pero aun así no me escuchaba, lo tome por los hombros y comencé a jalarlo para que lo dejara pero no conté que con un movimiento no intencional la que acabara tirada en el suelo fuera yo.

Sakura, perdón- dijo Jiroshi al darse cuenta.

No la toques, no la vuelvas a tocar - volvió a decir Shaoran y de nuevo se le fue encima.

No sabía qué hacer si no intervenía estos dos iban a matarse, así que no sé como pero logre interponerme entre los dos- basta ya- dije- acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo-

Entiendo nunca debí tocar a tu noviecito- dijo Shaoran.

No entiendes, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte- le pedí.

Entiendo más de lo que crees Sakura y perdón por ser tan idiota y lastimarte tanto-

No Shaoran, por favor-

No, ya no digas nada- dijo y se fue-

Voltie mi mirada hacia Jiroshi, a quien los golpes comenzaban a notarse- Lo siento- dije tocando su mejilla.

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tanto el como yo nos dejamos guiar por nuestros impulsos y aunque en este momento piense que es el idiota más grande del mundo, te ama, así que no te preocupes por mí, ve alcanza al cabeza hueca y explícale todo.

Pero y tú?-

No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien y todo esto no valdría la pena sino vas y hablas con el-

Gracias- le dije y dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla comencé mi recorrido hacia la casa de Shaoran esperando que se encontrara ahí.

Al llegar a su casa toque el timbre una y otra vez, deseando que abriera rápidamente y al hacerlo lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo como tanto quería hacerlo. Sabía que estaba sorprendido por esto pero no me separo de él, sino todo lo contrario me acerco más hacia él y me correspondió el beso.

Por falta de aire tuvimos que romper el beso pero al separarnos pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que de seguro tendría yo.

Que haces aquí Sakura?- me pregunto.

Yo necesito decirte algo-

Y que es eso que vienes a decirme, que quieres que sea tu amante…..-

Te amo- dije simplemente- soy una tonta por creer que la distancia mataría todo esto que siento por ti, una cobarde pero te amo-

Su mirada se mantenía fija en mí pero no decía nada hasta después de unos minutos.

No tienes nada que ver con el tal Jiroshi?-

No-

Entonces porque me dejarte?-

Ya te lo dije por tonta, por cobarde-

En verdad me amas?-

Porque te amo es que estoy aquí y ahora soy yo la que te pide que vuelvas a mi- dije pero él no contestaba así que creí que todo estaba perdido que había llegado tarde- entiendo, sé que no me merezco que me perdones por la manera en cómo te trate y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz – dije y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

Me amas?- volvió a preguntar.

Te amo- dije simplemente y con tan solo decir esto el redujo la distancia que nos separaba y me beso, tiernamente- no sabes cuánto espere que me dijeras eso- dijo y volvió a besarme- te amo- concluyo y no sé si sea necesario explicarles como termino esto porque creo que ya lo saben, me sentí tan feliz, tan completa al volverlo a sentir dentro de mí, al ser de nuevo uno en cuerpo y alma, sus besos eran bálsamos para mí que se encargaban de borrar todo el dolor que sentí al no tenerlo a mi lado y deseaba que los míos fueran lo mismo para él, al llegar al clímax lo único que se escucho fue un te amo de ambas partes y eso fue lo más placentero que pudiera existir.

Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, ya que nuestro momento se arruino cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y la voz de la madre de Shaoran se escuchó por toda la habitación…..

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien, sé que me tarde en actualizar pero estuve algo ocupada estudiando para mis exámenes pero bueno aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste y claro ya saben que espero sus comentarios porque sin estos no escribiré o bueno no actualizare pronto. Gracias por sus reviews y bueno si alguien quiere estar en contacto con migo me pueden buscar por face como Gaby lee. Que tengan una bonita noche ****J**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en mi cuarto y no es que esperara estar en otro lugar porque eso lo deseaba y lo anhelaba. Ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido en la casa de Shaoran, y desde ese día ya no soy la misma, papá incluso me ha llevado al doctor pues cree que estoy enferma y tiene razón pero no es física mi enfermedad, mi enfermedad proviene del alma; Touya ha venido a verme varias veces y aunque siempre diga que yo tengo algo y me pida que se lo cuente no lo hago, ni lo are ya que eso puede llegar a significar que su amistad con Shaoran termine y eso es lo que menos quiero.

He tratado de mantener al margen a mi familia sobre esto aunque mi mamá ha sido la excepción, ella se enteró de casi todo de la peor manera, aun siento nostalgia, impotencia, coraje un poco de todo al recordar lo vivido aquel día.

**Flash back **

Al escuchar aquella voz inmediatamente Shaoran y yo nos separamos, yo por instinto recurri a cubrirme rápidamente con la sabana.

Se puede saber qué significa esto?- volvió hablar Leran Li.

Madre tranquilízate, yo te puedo explicar- dijo Shaoran quien estaba parado enfrente de su madre semidesnudo ya que solo traía puesto su bóxer.

No me voy a calmar hasta que me expliques que hace esta cualquiera en tu cama- dijo Leran señalándome y mirándome con tanto odio y rencor.

Madre- hablo Shaoran tan fuerte y tan serio como nunca lo había hecho- no permitiré que le hables así a mi novia-

Tu novia? Por dios no me vengas con eso, esta no puede ser tu novia, entiendo que hayas querido pasar un rato agradable con ella pero nada más-

Madre te pido que no te refieras de esa manera, no me hagas perderte el respeto que te tengo, así que te pido que aceptes mi relación con Sakura-

Eso te ha enseñado ella, a levantarme la voz, a faltarme al respeto, por favor hijo reacciona acaso crees que eres el primer hombre de ella, crees que en verdad te ama solo esta con tigo por tu dinero, es mayor que tú, está más vivida que tu piensa que es lo que en verdad ella quiere de ti-

Se equivoca madre, no todos son como usted-

La mano de Leran li se movió tan rápidamente impactándose contra la mejilla de Shaoran, en ese momento no aguante más, sosteniendo la sabana contra mi cuerpo me acerque hasta él, justamente enfrente de Shaoran.

Shaoran, estas bien?-

Tranquila- me contesto fingiendo una sonrisa.

Estarás muy contenta, has logrado poner a mi hijo en mi contra-

Yo no he puesto a Shaoran en su contra señora, todo lo que ha dicho él es cierto yo lo amo y quiero estar con el-

A mí no me engañas conozco a las de tu calaña, me apena tanto Nadhesko, sentiré tanta pena cuando se entere que su hija es una cualquiera, que se metió con mi hijo que por cierto aun es menor de edad-

No te atreverías madre-

Sabía que era lo que había querido decir pero ahora menos que nunca podía demostrar miedo- a diferencia de usted sé que mi madre lo entendería-

La cara de la madre de Shaoran se transformó- espero que a un recuerdes la plática que tuvimos la otra vez, porque soy capaz de eso y más, no creas que has ganado y Shaoran esta conversación a un no termina y te agradecería si sacaras a esta de mi casa- dijo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Sentí como Shaoran se acercaba hasta mí y me abrazaba por detrás- déjame decirte que para mí todo está dicho y nada que hagas o digas cambiara mi opinión-

Leran Li salió completamente de la habitación sin decir nada más, entendía que esto no se quedaría así, ella no permitiría esto, me gire hacia Shaoran para así quedar frente a frente, note que en su mejilla tenía marcada la cachetada que le había dado, así que con cuidado pose mi mano en su mejilla para acariciarla.

Te duele?- pregunte.

No- me contesto y beso mi mano- no me importa si mi madre no está de acuerdo, incluso si mi padre tampoco lo está, si me quita su apoyo, incluso no me importaría dejar la escuela, saldremos adelante, trabajare, luchare, lucharemos juntos Sakura-

Lo abrace porque en ese momento ambos lo necesitábamos, sabía que lo que él había dicho ocurriría si yo no terminaba con esto pero como hacerlo si por mí él estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo? Esta vez me prometía no ser cobarde porque lucharía aunque también estuviera de por medio la amenaza de terminar presa.

Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino lo que sucedió al día siguiente, yo sabía que Leran no se quedaría tranquila, que no aceptaría la decisión de Shaoran, así que a la mañana siguiente recibimos la visita de Leran Li. Mi madre como siempre la saludo, mas sin embargo ella no fue capaz de contestar el saludo a que ella como siempre hablo directamente sin tapujos.

He de decir que para mí no es un placer venir aquí-

Pasa algo?- pregunto mi mamá pero Leran no me quitaba la vista de encima, era como si me estuviera retando, confirmándome así que nunca estaría de acuerdo pero yo no baje la cabeza como lo hubiera hecho antes, no nada de eso, sino que le mantuve la mirada, no le demostraría miedo.

Acaso tu hija no te lo ha dicho- sonrió- ya veo que no pero no te preocupes querida yo te lo diré-

De que hablas?- pregunto mi madre desconcertada.

Temo decirte que lo siento mucho, no entiendo como dios fue capaz de mandarte una hija así, pero tranquila querida tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hija sea una cualquiera, una muchachita sin escrúpulos, sin moral-

No entiendo porque dices eso pero no te permito que hables así de mi hija- dijo mi madre completamente seria.

Tú no tienes porque prohibirme nada, solo digo la verdad tu hija es una cualquiera que se acuesta con cualquiera y que ha engatusado a mi hijo, lo ha puesto en mi contra y ha abusado de el-

El rostro de mi madre se desfiguro al escuchar esto que dijo Leran.

Eso no es verdad, yo conozco a mi hija y sé que sería incapaz de eso-

Eso crees tú, ayer yo misma la encontré metida en la cama de mi hijo como una prosti…..- pero no termino de hablar porque mi mamá le dio una bofetada.

Ya te dije que no permitiré que te expreses así de mi hija- dijo mi mamá completamente furiosa.

Leran después de unos segundos levanto la cara y miro fijamente a mamá, sino quieres que la reputación de tu hija y de tu familia quede por los suelos y sobretodo que tu hija termine presa, as que se aleje de mi hijo, que lo deje en paz porque si no seré capaz de eso y muchas cosas más.

No le tengo miedo- hable por fin

Sakura- dijo mi madre pidiéndome así que no interviniera.

Deberías de tenerlo, acaso aun no te queda claro quién soy, tengo poder, dinero, sería una pena que no lograras entrar a la universidad, que tu papá y mamá se quedara sin trabajo, que tu familia quede en la deshonra por tu falta, que pierdan su casa, que a tu hermano se le cierren las oportunidades de seguir estudiando y todo por quién? Por ti, así que si fuera tu empezaría a tener miedo, ya sabes que es lo que quiero y tu Nadhesko convence a tu hija- termino de decir y se fue.

Mamá- dije al verla completamente quieta.

Es verdad lo que dijo?- me pregunto girando hacia mí-

No soy una cualquiera, ni mucho menos una prostituta, me enamore de Shaoran, es verdad que he estado con el pero te juro que lo hice por amor, nunca he estado con nadie más, sé que les he fallado y por mi culpa pueden perder todo, perdóname mamá pero lo amo, me enamore por primera vez me enamore-

Sentí como mi mamá me abrazaba pues no se en que momento había comenzado a llorar – porque nunca me lo dijiste, porque no te acercaste a mí y me tuviste confianza-

Quería hacerlo pero tuve miedo a que se avergonzaran de mí, a que se opusieran a esto y si Leran cumple con sus amenazas será solo por mi culpa-

Shhhhhhhhhhh tranquila veraz que todo saldrá bien- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas- si tu amas a ese muchacho y él te ama a ti todo saldrá bien ya lo veraz y por el momento esto queda entre tú y yo-

Asentí, aun sabiendo que lo que se nos venía encima sería difícil pero contaba con el apoyo de mi madre y eso un gran apoyo para mí.

Pero en lugar de ver a luz, todo se tornó oscuro porque esa misma tarde mi madre se había quedado sin trabajo, ella era dueña de una agencia de modelaje y que por falta de recursos  
según la publicación de una revista había cerrado pero ambas sabíamos que eso no era verdad, la verdadera razón era Leran Li quien estaba cumpliendo sus amenazas, mi madre me pedía que no me sintiera mal que todo pasaría, que saldríamos adelante por un momento lo creí pero perdí toda esperanza cuando Touya llego diciendo que en la escuela le habían dicho que no podría seguir asistiendo, no sé exactamente que excusa tonta le habían dicho pero al igual que con lo de mi mama , sabíamos que había pasado en verdad.

Me sentía fatal todo esto había sucedido en un día, primero mi mamá, Touya y después sería mi papá.

Me encerré en mi cuarto para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando pero fui interrumpida por Shaoran quien como siempre había entrado por la ventana.

Hola- me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un dulce beso-

Hola- conteste.

He querido venir más temprano pero mi madre me tiene vigilado, me ha cancelado las tarjetas de crédito, incluso quiere mandarme al extranjero- me dijo y me miró fijamente a los ojos -Pasa algo? Es por lo que te acabo de decir- pregunto pero no conteste- no te preocupes no lo ara, no conseguirá separarnos

Fue por mi culpa- le dije sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

De que hablas Sakura, no es tu culpa-

Claro que lo es- dije alejando mi rostro y apretando los ojos ocasionando así que mis ojos comenzaran a derramar las lágrimas acumuladas - todo es mi culpa, lo que te pasa a ti, lo que le pasa a Touya, a mamá y lo que le pueda pasar a papá-

Escúchame- dijo tomando de nuevo mi rostro entre sus manos- nada de esto es tu culpa, no permitiré que nada te pase ni a ti ni tu familia, sé que tu madre perdió su trabajo y lo de Touya, se quién es responsable de todo esto pero saldremos adelante-

No lo entiendes- dije separándome bruscamente y alejándome de él.

Claro que lo entiendo-

Mi familia puede perderlo todo, tú lo perderás todo, yo puedo terminar presa, no le temo a lo último pero que será de mi familia, que será de ti- dije abrazándome a mí misma.

No permitiré que eso suceda Sakura, tú no terminaras presa créeme, tu familia estará bien y yo lo tendré todo mientras tu estés con migo- me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos- ten confianza en mí Sakura-

Tengo miedo- le dije abrazándome a él.

Yo también lo tengo- dijo abrazándome más fuerte- pero ni aun así permitiré que te alejes de mi lado, no lo permitiré- termino de decir dándome un beso en la frente.

Quería apostar a que todo mejoraría pero nada de eso pasaría hasta que renunciara a él y eso estaba claro pues al día siguiente papá llego diciendo que había problemas en su trabajo y que tal vez hubiera un recorte de personal, el parecía tranquilo pues decía que no creía que lo despidieran a él pero yo sabía que el sería el primero en salir despedido.

Me sentía frustrada, acorralada, en cualquier momento estallaría, tenía que decidir entre mi familia y Shaoran, ambos son felicidad para mí y su dolor es mi dolor, entonces lo comprendí, si yo dejaba a Shaoran el estaría bien al igual que mi familia ya no tendrían dolor.

En un momento de desesperación comencé aventar cualquier cosa que tuviera en mi cuarto pues las cosas iban peor ya que a Touya no lo admitían en ninguna escuela, papá tenia cada vez más problemas, mamá aun no conseguía abrir de nuevo su agencia y Shaoran él no quería contarme lo que pasaba ya que temía que me sintiera culpable.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto y dos pares de brazos me sostenían para evitar así que continuara destruyendo mis pertenencias.

Te has vuelto loca- escuche la voz de Jiroshi.

Suéltame- pedí.

Sakura, tranquilízate, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces, de que te has hecho daño-

Y en efecto de una de mis manos había sangre- ya no puedo- le dije tirándome en el suelo llevándomelo de paso- no puedo concebir el hecho de que mi familia este sufriendo por mi culpa-

Pero no es tu culpa-

Claro que lo es, mientras Touya está sin estudiar yo he logrado entrar a la universidad-

Sakura pero eso es algo bueno-

Algo bueno? Por dios mi familia está teniendo problemas y crees que esto es algo bueno, cuanto crees que durara? Esto no es nada bueno, ya no puedo-

Y que piensas hacer?-

No lo sé, solo quiero irme, alejarme, tal vez y así todo se solucione-

Eso que quieres hacer es huir-

Y qué más puedo hacer, mientras más me aferro a lo que quiero más salen perdiendo mis seres queridos y a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por amor-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mire a Jiroshi fijamente y parecía estar meditando, pensando que responder ante lo dicho por mí- Me iré en un par de días a Londres- dijo simplemente.

Puedo ir con tigo?-dije sorprendida pues todo parecía un ofrecimiento de su parte.

Claro, podemos pedir tu cambio de universidad, no es muy difícil todo está en que tú quieras, pero que pasara con Shaoran-

Shaoran no sabrá nada-

Pero Sakura…..-

Por favor- pedí.

Aunque creo que no está bien, cuentas con migo-

Lo abrace para mostrarle toda mi gratitud y esperaba que con esto que iba hacer todo se solucionara.

**Fin del flash back **

Y he aquí el porque me encuentro así, decirle a mi familia que me iría fue lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida, Shaoran no sabía nada inclusive le pedí a mi familia que no lo hiciera, con Shaoran todos estos días había actuado normal como si nada pasara aunque dejarlo me dolería en el alma, pero algo que también había hecho era hablar con Leran para decirle que me alejaría y exigirle así que dejara en paz a toda mi familia, lo cual acepto en cuanto me fuera.

Esta es mi última noche aquí, que difícil es decir adiós, me encuentro escribiendo una carta para él, explicándole el porque me voy, sé que por este medio es de cobardes, que lo mejor sería decírselo frente a frente pero soy cobarde y sé que si lo hago no podré irme.

Hola

Sabes he pensado mucho en esto, he tratado de ser fuerte al igual que tu pero no puedo me cuesta ser egoísta y ver que todos mis seres queridos sufren y más si esta en mis manos el poderles evitar este dolor.

Todo este tiempo que he pasado con tigo ha sido único e inolvidable y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de la forma en que actué antes sé que no fue la mejor manera, incluso no sé si lo que estoy haciendo ahorita sea correcto pero si puedo hacer que las cosas regresen a la normalidad sé que lo es.

Nunca imagine enamorarme de ti pero ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, el conocerte y vivir todo lo que viví con tigo ha sido mágico, algo que siempre llevare en mi corazón.

Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme el que me vaya y que no te dijera nada pero sabía que tu no lo permitirías y uno de los dos tenía que sacrificarse, nunca te mentí en nada, ni al respecto de mis sentimientos, creo que la que más sufre con esta decisión soy yo pero soy fuerte al igual que tú y ambos sabremos salir de esto.

Te amo y por esa misma razón te ruego que no me busques, todo entre nosotros ha terminado, entiéndeme todo esto es muy difícil pero si en verdad me amas aceptaras mi decisión, espero de todo corazón que puedas ser feliz, lo deseo de todo corazón y el saber que tú eres feliz me ara feliz a mí.

Te amo y siempre te amare, cuídate mucho y perdóname.

Termine de escribir, no dije todo lo que quería decirle ya que lo que meno quería era que él se aferrara a luchar por algo que ya no podía ser.

Esa última noche no lo vi, simplemente le envié un mensaje donde le pedí que no viniera hasta el día de mañana, deje la carta en un baro donde el la pudiera ver y así supiera todo, lo se soy demasiado cobarde pero tenía que irme.

Te amo- fue su contestación y yo solo pensé que sería por nuestro bien.

Tienes que cuidarte y hablarme por lo menos 3 veces a la semana- pidió mi madre y es que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto.

Claro mamá estaremos siempre en contacto- le dije abrazándola- te quiero mucho mamá.

Yo te quiero mucho más- me dijo entre sollozos.

Princesa solo te pido que la cuides, siempre estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, tú sabes que te amo, que todos te amamos y estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi niña- dijo mi padre entre lágrimas, lo abrace fuertemente.

Yo también te quiero papa- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla el sonrió y ocupo el lugar de Touya quien abrazaba a mamá para consolarla.

Sakura te quiero hermana y aunque me cueste decirlo te voy a extrañar- dijo y vi como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, la cual se secó rápidamente- échale ganas- me dijo, yo lo abrace fuertemente y deje que un par de lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos- cuídate, cuida mucho a nuestros papas, te quiero mucho Touya-

Tienes que cuidarla porque si algo le pasa te las veras con migo- le dijo Touya a Jiroshi con lo cual ocasiono la risa de todos.

El último anuncio para abordar el avión que nos llevaría sonó con un último abrazo a cada miembro de mi familia comenzamos a caminar para abordar el avión y antes de cruzar aquella puerta voltie la vista hacia mi familia.

Los quiero mucho- les dije y continúe caminando pero antes de perderlos de vista, escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre pero no voltie hacia atrás, no quería arrepentirme, así que continúe mi camino.

Estas lista- me pregunto Jiroshi antes de abordar el avión.

Mis pensamientos fueron hacia Shaoran, este era el adiós, suspire me hubiera encantado verlo aunque fuera una última vez pero todo era por su bien.

Claro que lo estoy- dije justo antes de cruzar la puerta para abordar el avión, mire hacia el otro lado y suspire de nuevo.

Adiós Shaoran – dije y por fin aborde.

**Notas de la autora **

**Hola a todos **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sé que me he actualizado un poco en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupada, he de decirles que el final de la historia se acerca pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles, no sé pero que opinarían si hiciera un capitulo o dos donde Shaoran sea el que hable con respecto a la historia? Es algo que se me vino a la mente pero quisiera saber su opinión al respecto. **

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado y me encantaría saber su opinión de el así que por favor dejen reviews ya saben estos me motivan a actualizar pronto. Por el momento esto es todo, saludos a todos y cuídense. **


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Buscaba como loca entre las cajas que nunca había desempacado al llegar a Londres, que buscaba? Un libro que me ayudaría a escribir mi reportaje. 8 largos años habían transcurrido, la universidad se convirtió en una de las mayores experiencias de mi vida, tenía grandes amigos, lo que no pude tener en todo este tiempo fue novio y no porque no haya tenido pretendientes, no nada de eso, sino que en mi aun vivía el recuerdo de alguien, al graduarme conseguí trabajo en la revista Cosmo que es la mejor a nivel mundial, así que al terminar mis estudios no regrese a Japón aunque claro siempre he estado en contacto con mi familia, incluso vienen de visita aunque está última vez Touya había traído a su prometida para que así pueda conocerla, ambos se conocieron en la universidad, él se graduó como doctor en la universidad de Tokio y Bueno yo me sentía muy orgullosa de él. Jiroshi termino aún carrera al igual que yo solo que él en administración de empresas y ahora se hacía cargo de las empresas de su familia, él ya se había casado con una amiga mía de la universidad y bueno hay que admitirlo hacían bonita pareja, al terminar con mis estudios me mude a mi propio apartamento.

Por fin encontré el libro que necesitaba aunque no era el único que se encontraba aquí, sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver que también ahí se encontraban los libros que me había regalado él, recuerdo que yo no había querido traerlos con migo pero Touya los había guardado pensando que había olvidado y al verlos los deje aquí dentro de esta cajá, al tomar uno de ellos no pude evitar comenzar a hojearlos, varias hojas dobladas salieron de su interior, al principio no entendí que eran que hacían aquí pero al verlas me encontré con las cartas que le había escrito en todos estos años.

**"Sabes el día de hoy me siento tan sola...siento como si un inmenso dolor inundara todo mi cuerpo y mi alma, mi necesidad de buscarte, de dejarte un mensaje se hacen cada vez más grandes pero temo que tú ya no quieras saber nada de mi de que ya no te importe a pesar de que Touya me hay dicho que has preguntado por mí pero sabes eso tan simple me hizo feliz, mas sin embargo esa felicidad no me duro mucho ya que tal vez tú lo hayas hecho por cortesía o por el simple hecho de querer saber cómo Le estuviera yendo a la persona que te hizo tanto daño. A pesar de que llevo poco tiempo aquí alguien se ha interesado en mí pero al tratarlo lo único que hago es pensar en ti, en todo lo que me decías, en nuestras peleas sin sentido de las cuales siempre ganaba yo, en todo lo que viví con tigo. **

**Sé que está mal decirte todo esto pero el amor que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que las razones que nos separan y sé que si leyeras esto te preguntaras el porque me fui? Pero por ese mismo amor tuve que hacerlo, no soportaría tu infelicidad y la de mi familia por mi culpa. Quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado porque como tú lo dijiste yo seré feliz, si tú eres feliz, más sin embargo también soy egoísta porque no quieto que dejes de quererme y mucho menos que estés con alguien más y que la quieras más que a mí.**

**Soy cobarde porque tengo miedo a las consecuencias de este amor, al mismo peligro de nuestro amor por eso mismo tampoco te pido que regreses a mí, que regreses a lo que teníamos antes, sería injusto, odio el poder, a la gente que lo utiliza para destruir, humillar y sobajar a las personas pero más me odio a mí por no luchar por lo que amo. Eres aun chico y sé que me olvidaras, yo a ti siempre te recordare no solo por lo que vivimos, sino también porque representas todos los pecados que nunca me atreví a cometer.**

**No sabes cuánto te amo mi lobito! Con amor tú y siempre tuya Yin Fa.**"

Esa carta había sido la primera que le escribí, solo había, pasado unas semanas desde mi llegada a Londres pero para mí que no lo veía se me habían hecho anos. Tome las siguientes cartas para leerlas.

**"Hola... Sabes el día de hoy mi ánimo está mucho mejor, no tuve tanta necesidad de ti y no es el hecho de que te esté olvidando , no, eso es imposible pero tuve un sueno que en lugar de darme algún tipo de miedo, me hizo estar más tranquila, la escuela me distrae y me ayuda a mantenerme cuerda, cuando hablo con mi familia en especial Touya ya no siento las mismas esperanzas de que tu hayas preguntado por mí y el hecho de que ellos no me hablen de ti me hace pensar que por fin has olvidado y que ya no me odias tanto por lo sucedido. **

**Sé que al igual que tu poco a poco iré superando esto, es como dicen, el tiempo lo cura todo aunque no estoy completamente segura de esto. A un sigo conociendo al chico del que te conté y sabes me prometió hacerme feliz, llenarme de buenos recuerdos, aun no sé si yo quiera eso, lo que sé es que yo no puedo verlo como algo más que un amigo porque tu aun vives en mí, te amo!" **

**"He pasado algún tiempo sin escribirte pero no había temido necesidad de hacerlo hasta hoy, y sabes por qué? Si continuáramos juntos hoy seria nuestro primer año juntos, pensé en enviarte un msj pero con que motivo, tú ya no eres mío pero yo aún soy tuya. Esta vez no puedo escribirte más pues al hacerlo los recuerdos que tengo con tigo vienen de nuevo a mi mente y eso me hace mal. Te amo nunca lo olvides. Yin Fa" **

"**Hola...lobito, no sé si aún pueda llamarte así pero qué más da, son mis cartas, mis pensamientos y aunque no sea ya cierto eres mío, si soy posesiva pero como no serlo y sabes agradezco que no leas estas cartas porque me moriría de vergüenza, aunque esta puede ser la última vez que te diga que eres mío...mi estado de animo a estado bien, ya no tengo tanta necesidad de tu presencia ya sea física o psicológica o bueno eso quieto creer yo pero también porque me he estado haciendo a la idea de que esto no puede ser y sabes que es lo más sano pero no estoy segura que sea lo correcto, no entiendo al mundo, cuando más me armo de valor para olvidarte este se empeña en que no lo haga y es que mi mamá me conto de tu visita para preguntar por mí y no entiendo porque lo haces pero tampoco quiero saberlo, porque ya nada cambiaria esto. Te amo lobito y aunque te deje de amar será imposible que de ti me pueda olvidar. Tu Yin Fa" **

El leer las cartas me comenzaba a tener efectos en mí y he de decir que estos no eran muy buenos, así que decidí saltarme un par de cartas y es que en los 3 primeros años de mi llegada le había comenzado a escribir, primero casi a diario, después dos o tres veces por semana y así, hasta que una noticia cambio algo en mi vida, tome la última carta y sentí de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho y eso que aún no la leía pero aun sintiendo esto me dispuse a leerla

**"Hoy has matado mi corazón el cual aun latía por ti, duele saber que yo aún pienso en ti y tu ya ni me recuerdas, aunque no es tu culpa, tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar y sabes lo hago, lloro por ti, tenía claro que esto algún día pasaría pero en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que esto no sucediera, que tu serias capaz de perdonarme y me esperarías pero como pedirte esto siendo yo la culpable de nuestra separación. **

**No había sentido este dolor antes u nunca me había enamorado así, todo lo había experimentado con tigo, me duele el hecho de no haberme equivocado al respecto de que no me olvidarías, de que encontrarías a alguien más a quien decirle cosas lindas, tiernas, a quien prometerás cuidar u estar siempre a tu su lado pero sobretodo quien le dediques canciones, tus noche, tus caricias, tus besos pero sobretodo tu amor... Lamentablemente yo no soy como tú, que puede olvidar tan rápido y esto me llena de impotencia e ira pero lo lograre y cada vez que sienta que voy a flaquear leeré esta carta para recordarme a mí misma que soy fuerte y que puedo, que puedo ser la misma sin ti, ya no lo diré porque tú lo sabes y este sentimiento que existe en mi será olvidado, de todo corazón deseo que seas feliz y encuentres a esa persona especial para ti. **

**No me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso entre tú y yo, y cuando esté completamente curada de ti será un hermoso recuerdo pero este estará presente el amor, un intenso amor, un amor de los que ya no hay, un amor en peligro y que a la vez es el mismo peligro para el amor, claro el peligro de nuestro amor..."**

Al terminar de leer esta última carta las coloque en el mismo lugar, después de eso último no supe nada más de él y de lo que sería de su vida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que guardando por completo aquellos libros y tomando el que necesitaba me dirigí a contestar el teléfono.

Hola- dije.

Sakura, por fin contestas-me dijo Jiroshi.

Lo siento, estaba ocupada-

Si, lo sé pero bueno te llamo para recordare que mañana por la tarde tienes que viajas a Tomoeda-

Qué? Pero si la boda es dentro de 2 semanas-

Lo sé, pero Touya me ha pedido que te avisara que necesita que llegues antes, así que ya he comprado tu boleto así que partes mañana-

Por dios, no puedo, tengo un reportaje que entregar-

Es hora de que tomes vacaciones Sakura, además tú eres la madrina y te necesitan ahí antes-

Él tenía razón, así que a regañadientes acepte aunque claro antes terminaría mi reportaje.

Sakura- escuche que decían en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto de Tokio, con la mirada busque a la persona que me llamaba y justamente la encontré, parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba mi padre con toda la familia, incluida la prometida de Touya.

Camine, bueno más bien corrí sonriendo y al llegar hasta ellos los abrace a pesar de que no nos veíamos por lo menos 3 veces al año pero aun así los echaba mucho de menos.

Bienvenida princesa- me dijo mi padre.

Gracias- conteste.

Creo que no vendrías hasta el día de la boda- dijo Touya burlón.

Oh, no te preocupes aun puedo regresarme- conteste entre risas pero él solo me abrazo.

Qué bueno que regresaste-me dijo.

El regresar a casa siempre estuvo en mis planes pero hasta ahora tenía el valor de cumplirlo claro con ayuda de alguien, al llegar a mi casa mi cuarto lucia igual a como lo habia dejado, sonreí, pues me agradaba mucho que lo hubieran dejado así ya que aquí viví tantas cosas pero no era momento de recordar, hace 8 años me había ido para olvidar así que no podía vivir aquí y recordar todo lo que deseaba olvidar. El estar aquí con mi familia era lo más gratificante en mi vida.

Los primeros 4 días de mi regreso me la había pasado de aquí para haya ya que como toda madrina ayudaba a la novia para que todo estuviera listo y bueno también me di una escapadita para ver a mis amigos.

Era jueves y como el día de hoy no fui requerida para nada decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores, muchas cosas seguían igual por aquí, desde la heladería en donde yo desde chica compra helados, hasta los columpios donde solía jugar.

Decidí admirar el paisaje así que me quede en el parque pingüino, sin duda este es mi lugar favorito, tal vez al regresar a Londres pueda escribir un reportaje relacionado con esto pero por el momento decidí enfocarme a escribir el artículo.

Mi mano se movía sola y me agradaba lo que estaba escribiendo, llevaba aproximadamente 1 hora así que levante la cabeza para poder fijar mi atención en todo lo que me rodeaba para observar y comprobar que nada se nos haya pasado y al fijar mi vista en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la mía y fue entonces cuando lo vi...al principio creí que estaba loca y que se trataba de alguien más pero fue entonces cuando el volteo hacia donde me encontraba, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, su expresión tan seria como siempre, no encontré ningún rastro de sorpresa al verme ahí, solo podía percibir que había cambiado su cuerpo, para ser exactos calculaba que era más alto que yo y por lo que se podía apreciar se mantenía en forma, sus rastros faciales los tenía más marcados, su pelo ya seguía siguiendo rebelde a pesar de que lo tenía peinado y de un tono castaño oscuro y sus ojos de ese color ambas que tanto me gustaban y sus labios lucían tan apetecibles.

No sé cuánto tiempo mantuvimos el contacto, no era capaz de decirle nada aunque a él eso no le importaba, él fue el primero en apartar la mirada, la cual por cierto no podía descifrar pero suponía que lo había hecho ya harto de que lo mirara y para evitar que le hablara, já como si lo fuera hacer, lo vi levantarse y comenzó a caminar , no sé exactamente hacia dónde pero lo seguí con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, me quede contemplando el lugar donde el había estado hace unos momentos.

Sakura- escuche que decían pero hice caso aquella voz, yo aun seguía con la vista al frente esperando que volviera a parecer que me aseguraran que esto no era un sueño pero también deseando que alguien me despertara si es que lo era.

Sakura-volvieron a decir pero esta vez decidí acceder ante el llamado y ver de quien se trataba, tal vez así pudiera comprobar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación pero al voltear me quede helada...y digo helada porque la persona que me hablaba, no era más, ni nada menos que Shaoran Li.

Y fue en ese preciso momento en el cual salí de mi mundo, de mis recuerdos regresando así a la realidad, en donde ya no era aquella adolescente, casi adulta, donde todo lo relatado y recordado formaba ya parte del pasado, regrese a mi futuro aún incierto, lleno de dudas y olvido, simplemente regrese al presente donde ya habían transcurrido 8 largos años, regrese a mi realidad.

Me puedo sentar?- me dijo recordándome que ya estaba en el presente y no en mis recuerdos.

Yo no comprendía esto, no se suponía que él se había marchado, como había llegado hasta aquí sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, pero que hacia aquí enfrente de mí, pidiéndome que lo dejara sentarse a mi lado, hablándome como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, tal vez y como siempre lo creí él ya había olvidado todo y me había perdonado, tal vez el ya había madurado.

Si- conteste algo aturdida pues no creía que hubiera podido hablarle, me aclare un poco la garganta pero no muy fuertemente pues no quería que se diera cuenta de esto.

Lo vi tomar asiento al lado mío pero ninguno de los 2 era capaz de mirarse a los ojos, ni mucho menos de iniciar una conversación o por lo menos este así me sentía yo, comencé a sentirme algo incomoda, lo mejor sería irme, así que comencé a guardar mis cosas, cuando él hablo.

Como has estado Sakura? A un puedo decirte Sakura?- dijo fijando su mirada en mí y logrando causar en mi un estremecimiento, su tono de voz había cambiado era un poco más ronca penetrante, estremecedora.

Claro, he estado bien gracias y tú?- respondí de la misma manera que él y por fin pude verlo bien y lo que había descrito de él cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron era totalmente cierto.

He estado bien, sé que eres escritora- dijo mirando mi libreta.

Si, trabajo en la revista Cosmo-

Me alegro por ti, es lo que siempre quisiste, escribir- dijo sonriendo o más bien haciendo una mueca.

Y tú a que te dedicas?-

Creí que lo sabrías- dijo volviendo a ponerse serio-pero ya no importa, soy administrador, manejo las empresas de mi familia-

Ya veo- fue simplemente lo que dije.

Supongo que vienes a la boda de Touya?-

Sí, soy la madrina-

Qué casualidad porque yo soy el padrino- me dijo en son burlón.

Era de suponer, eres el mejor amigo de él- dije pasa darle a entender que el que ambos fuéramos padrinos no era ninguna casualidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Si, a pesar de confesarle lo idiota que fui por no luchar por su hermana-

Sus palabras me afectaron, me sorprendieron, no las esperaba, que contestar?

Aca...acaso Touya sabe lo que Paso?- fue lo único capaz de decir pero no era realmente lo que deseaba decirle.

Touya siempre lo supo, no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de eso-

Me quede en silencio analizando lo que me dijo, como era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta? En qué momento se había percatado de lo que tenía con Shaoran? Pero porque nunca dijo nada?

Supongo que nunca te diste cuenta pero eso es normal en ti, nunca te fijas ni piensas en nadie más que no seas tú- en su mirada pude percibir dolor, decepción y otros sentimientos mezclados.

Sentí de nuevo ese nudo en mi garganta, sabía lo que me había querido dar a entender con ese comentario.

Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, no soy nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión-

Sabes, creo que te fuiste para huir de la realidad porque nunca fuiste la persona valiente que siempre creí-

Quien eres tú para juzgarme?-

Nadie, sé que nunca fui nadie en tu vida- dijo apartando la mirada y posándola hacia el frente.

Sentí mis ojos arder pero no lloraría, no estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

Qué bueno que estés consiente de todo- dije tomando mis cosas y me pude de pie dispuesta a irme.

Y como no quieres que este consiente, si tú me lo dejaste muy claro-

No aguante más y me fui de ahí antes de que mis ojos comenzaran a derramar lágrimas. Al llegar a casa ya se encontraban todos ahí, actué como siempre ya que no quería que nadie notara como me encontraba en verdad, mire a Touya y me pregunte si él sabía todo en verdad. Esa noche me acosté temprano, ya que el ver a Shaoran me había afectado, sabía que algún día tendría que verlo pero no estaba preparada, nunca creí estarlo, comenzaba a sentirme como cuando tenía 19 y eso no estaba bien, yo ya no podía sentir nada, solo pedía que los días pasaran rápido para así poder regresar lo más pronto a Londres.

Era sábado y mi cunada había tenido una idea fabulosa ya que organizo una salida a un centro nocturno, a lo cual acepte, tal vez el distraerme me ayudara a que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Segura que esto se me ve bien?- Le pregunte a Chijaru y es que me había prestado un vestido muy corto y provocativo a mi parecer ya que el dichoso vestido me llegaba apenas a los muslos, era de tirantes en color negro, el escote era pronunciado y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, también me presto unos zapatos con un tacón un poco más alto del que yo usaba , me había maquillado y bueno mi cabello lo había dejado suelto.

Sakura te vez genial, te aseguro que cualquier hombre que te vea caira rendido a tus pies-

Sonreí más por compromiso que por lo que me había gustado el comentario. Al bajar Touya ta nos estaba esperando en la sala.

Ya estamos listas- dijo Chiharu.

Sakura, dime que no iras así vestida-

Que tiene de malo si se ve muy bien- contesto de nuevo Chijaru.

Pero...-

Touya, Sakura es mayor y puede vestirse como ella quiera-

Está bien- dijo Touya no muy convencido- entonces hay que irnos-

Claro- dije y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y al abrirla sentí como si una cubeta con agua helada me hubiera caído encima y es que enfrente de mí se encontraba Shaoran quien recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

Pensé que no vendrías- Le dijo Touya a Shaoran.

Lo siento, se me ha hecho algo tarde- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Bueno entonces vámonos- dijo Chijaru tomando a Touya de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia su carro.

Sakura, te importaría irte con Shaoran- me pido Touya, quería negarme pero no lo aria.

Su carro era muy bonito y en un como verde, y como no serlo si el verde es su color favorito, me abrió la puerta para que así yo entrara y enseguida entro él, percibí el olor de su perfume el cual me encanto, el comenzó a manejar sin decir nada cosa que agradecí aunque comenzaba a sentirme incomoda y la tensión comenzó hacerse presente.

Te vez muy bien- dijo Shaoran con lo cual me ruborice pero voltee la mirada para que no lo notara.

Gracias- fue lo único que dije aunque claro él también se veía muy bien y aunque no se lo dijera de vez en cuando volteaba mi mirara para verlo.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que Touya, al entrar al lugar no estaba muy lleno cosa que agradecía, nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos un par de bebidas, la música del lugar era muy movida, Touya y Chijaru fueron los primeros en bailar dejándonos solos a Shaoran y a mí pero yo me decidí a ignorarlo por completo.

Lo vi ponerse en pie y sentí su mirada sobre de mi pero solo unos segundos ya que lo vi dirigirse hacia una mesa y pedirle a una chica que bailara con él, ella acepto encantada y como no hacerlo después de la sonrisa que él le dedico, sentí que la sangre me hervía porque hacia esto? Porque me hacía esto? Antes de que comenzara a bailar me lanzo una mirara burlona y desee matar en ese momento a Shaoran Li.

Me voltie dispuesta a seguir ignorándolo pero alguien llamó mi atención.

Hola- me dijo un chico alto, fornido de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color en poças palabras un chico atractivo.

Hola- conteste yo sonriéndole.

Me llamo Takashi-

Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura-

Un placer, me preguntaba si querías bailar?

Me percate que Shoaran me veía fijamente así que acepte y me levante para bailar con Takashi, parecía buen chico pero comenzaba actuar raro, comenzaba a tomarme de la cintura y acércame a su cuerpo de una manera que no me agradaba, yo trataba de alejarme de el sutilmente pero no daba resultado, de repente sentí como posaba una de sus manos sobre mi trasero y lo apretaba, al sentir esto lo avente pero como no tenía mucha fuerza no logre separarme por completo pero entonces no sé cómo paso pero Shaoran había llegado hasta donde estaba y me lo había quitado de encima con un puñetazo que le propino en la cara y como era de esperar el chico al recuperarse se le fue encima.

Shapran- decía y es que ambos se estaba pegando y nadie hacia nada- por favor Shaoran- dije para que parara pero él no hacía caso, sentía pánico ya que tenía sangre en la boca, en una de sus cejas, en su manos, no queria que nada le pasara, Touya llego corriendo y él y entre otro chico lograron separarlos, una a correr hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran pero él se adelantó y zafándose del agarre de Touya, fue hasta mí y me abrazo, me di cuenta que estaba temblando por lo sucedido.

Tranquila- me dijo y al verlo vi que la sangre no le paraba- será mejor irnos- continuo y me guio de ahí hasta su carro y me llevo hasta lo que era un departamento.

Pasa- me dijo.

Yo me quede viendo aquel lugar, desde Cuando él vivía aquí? Y sus padres?

Te custa?- pregunto.

Tienes un botiquín?- pregunte.

Claro, voy por él- dijo y no tardo en regresar con un botiquín y me lo entrego.

Sientate- pedí para poder curarlo, comencé con su mano para evitar mirarlo, después opte por su ceja, él se mantenía callado solo mirándome y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa, por ultimo su boca, comencé a limpiar la sangre para así poderle aplicar algo que curara más rápido ese golpe pero el sostuvo mi mano evitando así que continuara con mi tarea.

Eso no aliviará esto- me dijo.

No?, entonces qué?- creo que no debí formular esa pregunta porque al hacerla lo vi sonreír, como me sonreía solo a mí, jalándome de la mano hizo que quedara en canclillas sobre de él, trague pesado cuando lo vi acercarse a mí, primero sentí su aliento muy cerca de mí, después un pequeño rose y por último el beso que ambos deseábamos desde hace tiempo, un beso apasionado, lleno de hambre, pasión y deseo.

El beso era cada vez más fuerte, intenso, sentía que la respiración me faltaba así que me separe de él pero no me dio tregua porque enseguida volvió a besarme.

Sha...Shaoran- dije entrecortadamente al separarme, me faltaba el aire y no era para más después de aquel beso.

Te deseo Sakura-me dijo y vi que era cierto, en sus ojos se veía y en los míos también porque yo también lo deseaba, así que esta vez yo comencé el beso, sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas como la última vez aunque esta vez las sensaciones eran más placenteras , se puso de pie llevándome consigo a lo que supongo es su habitación, al llegar me tendió con delicadeza sobre su cama, se colocó encima de mí y me beso de nuevo en los labios , una de sus manos seguía proporcionándole caricias a mi pierna y la otra la tenía sobre mi cabello, yo tenía mis manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo pero su playera me estorbaba así que metí mis manos dentro de su playera para sentirlo mejor, lo escuche suspirar por mis caricias y sonreí.

Yo también puedo hacerlo - me dijo.

Y claro que podía ya que dejo mi boca para comenzar a repartir besos en mi cabello, cuello, hombros, comenzó a bajar los tirantes de mi vestido para temer más acceso para temer más acceso a esta parte de mi cuerpo y esta vez la que suspiro fui yo.

Te lo dije- me dijo contra mi piel.

Engreído- respondí sonriendo.

Continuamos un rato así pero dentro de mi comenzaba a crecer un fuego abrasador, me separe de Shaoran para así poder quitarle la playera cosa que el acepto gustoso, mis manos bajaron hasta su pantalón el cual desabroche, él se separó esta vez de mi para quitarse la ropa que aún le quedaba, me ruborice al verlo ante mi completamente desnudo.

Adoro tus sonrojos- me dijo y comenzó a quitarme mi vestido, me sonroje aún más cuando retiro mi ropa interior, se quedó observándome completamente desnuda por unos segundos y sonrió.

Eres hermosa- me dijo y volvió a besarme, de nuevo sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, sacándome suspiros por caricias, yo me dedica a proporcionarle caricias a si pecho y acariciaba su pelo, beso su pecho, hombros y también logre sacarle más suspiros.

Te necesito- lo escuche decir y entonces separando un poco más mis piernas entro en mí y juro que volví a sentirme viva, este era su lugar y que era el único que debería estar aquí.

Mírame- pidió lo cual hice, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y lo sentí aún más, aramos uno solo, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos para que ambos llegáramos al mismo tiempo, tomo mi mano y la unió con la mía como la última vez, lo sentí explotar en mí.

Al terminar se recostó en mi pecho aun unidos, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas, nadie debía nada y no era necesario, un rato después el salió de mí y esta simple acción me hizo sentirme tan vacía pero él se acomodó en la cama y jalándome delicadamente me acomodo a si lado, me recosté en su pecho, escuchaba el latir de su corazón, él nos tapó y me abrazo poniendo una mano sobre mi cintura y atrayéndome más hacia él, con su otra mano jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, me sentía tan bien a su lado, comencé a sentir como mis ojos se cerraban, me iba a quedar dormida entre sus brazos como tanto desee desde que me fui.

Te amo-escuche que decía pero sabía que no era verdad que era producto de mi imaginación pero aunque no fuera real esto me hizo tal feliz y sonreí, quedándome así profundamente dormida.

**Notas de la autora **

**Hola, sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero no he tenido mucho tiempo aunque espero que esto ya no suceda. Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, me hace sentir muy bien el que les guste mi historia. **

**Como les dije me gustaría hace capítulos donde Shaoran sea él que hable y así lo are, así que la historia se alargar capítulos más aunque en 2 de ellos se hablara prácticamente de lo sucedido resumidamente bueno no tan resumido pero desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y como siempre espero su opinión así que dejen reviews ya saben que motivan a la escritora a actualizar pronto, les deseo lindo día, cuídense y nos leemos pronto!**

**Gaby lee. **


	11. Capitulo 11

Shaoran

Como ser capaz de hablarles de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida en estos últimos años, todo en mi vida había dado un cambio muy drástico, siempre había sido un chico reservado, serio, y de muy pocos amigos, con tan solo 15 años había iniciado la preparatoria donde conocí a Touya Kinomoto, al principio creí que era como yo pero solo basto conocerlo un poco más para saber que me equivocaba porque el a comparación de mí era un chico más sociable, extrovertido, aunque cuando se enojaba tenía un carácter fuerte.

No paso ni un mes cuando ya me había invitado a ir a su casa he de decir que con solo verla por fuera me imagine que ahí dentro vivía una familia hogareña, en donde reinaba la paz y el amor, algo que yo no tenía en mi casa y no es que deseara tenerlo, porque para que servía el amor? Para nada bueno en mi opinión, aunque básicamente esta opinión que tenía cambio con tan solo atravesar la puerta. Porque fue ahí cuando la vi, Touya me había contado de su familia en especial de su hermana entendía que la quería demasiado aunque por el sobrenombre que le había puesto "monstro" no creí que fuera nada atractiva pero con solo verla ya me tenía a sus pies, he de decir que era un poco más bajita que yo aunque con los zapatos que traía puestos parecíamos de la misma estatura, su tono de piel en un tono más claro el mío, no era muy delgada, ni mucho menos regordeta, su cuerpo era espectacular, simplemente perfecto, su pelo rizado en un tono castaño claro me incitaba a tocarlo, sus labios ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos en un tono rosado cautivador pero lo que más me atrajo y con lo que quede perdido por ella fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que con solo verlos cautivaban y enamoraban.

Familia, quiero presentarles a Shaoran Li- escuche que decía Touya sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba con tan solo verla.

Mucho gusto- contestaron los padres y su hermana

Mi nombre es Nadeshko Kinomoto, él es Fujitaka Kinomoto, somos los padres de Toya y esta es nuestra hija Sakura Kinomoto-

Al estrechar su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme aunque para ella no paso lo mismo así que actúe como si en mí tampoco hubiera pasado nada, me mantuve serio y reservado como siempre durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí aunque de vez en cuando fijaba mi vista en ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Con el paso de algunas semanas mis visitas se hicieron más constantes aunque se nos había unido alguien más, como dije, Touya era más sociable que yo, su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa aunque en lo personal su actitud no era del todo de mi agrado ya que el parecía ser serio pero no lo era le encantaba bromear y fastidiar a los demás en especial a mí, excusándose en que nunca sonreía pero seamos sinceros eso él nunca lo lograría. Pero lo que hizo que Hiragizawa no me agradara por completo fue al ver que a Sakura le había gustado él y como no saberlo si cuando lo veía aparecía en ella un leve sonrojo y con esa simple acción ella no conocía el dolor que me causaba haciéndome odiar más a Hiragizawa.

Sabía que trabajaba, bueno en si no era lo único que sabía de ella ya que el que Touya hablara de su hermana me ayudaba a conocerla mejor aunque ella no tuviera ningún interés en mí. Era viernes y por suerte este día no tuvimos las ultimas clases lo que ocasiono que no tuviéramos nada que hacer y que por suerte Touya propusiera su casa para pasar el rato, por suerte nada más seriamos él y yo, ya que por suerte Hiraguizawa era un año mayor que nosotros así que él iba en otro grado cosa que agradecía ya que no lo soportaba, decidimos salir a practicar un rato futbol y después de un rato que se me hizo eterno ella apareció al fin.

Hola hermanita- le Toya al llegar hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Hola ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto y juro que tenía una voz melodiosa.

Las ventajas de ser muy listo y el consentido de los profesores- respondió.

La escuche reír y unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejilla y fue cuando supe que siempre quería que fuera feliz

Perdón ¿tu listo? Ni siquiera te sabes la tabla del 2 y dudo mucho que seas el consentido de los profesores más bien creo que los pobres no te soportan y por eso te dejan salir temprano- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

He de ser sincero su comentario me causo algo de gracia, no sé exactamente él porque, pero el que ella volteara a verme notándome así por primera vez y lo mejor el hecho de que comenzara a reír también, es como si riera con migo.

Verdad que tengo razón amigo- dijo y aunque al principio volví a mi seriedad y no era para más, porque ella me estaba hablando a mí y no podía desaprovechar esto, ya que esta era la oportunidad que deseaba para poder acercarme a ella para poder enamorarla de mí, así que con este nuevo propósito colándose dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón fui capaz de volverle a sonreír.

Claro, tu hermana no miente, eres insoportable- comente pero no por el hecho de querer molestar a Touya sino porque deseaba volver a verla sonreír.

El mes de Octubre comenzaba a transcurrir y como era costumbre nos encontrábamos en casa de Touya practicando aunque claro muy sutilmente había convencido que nos faltaba alguien para jugar a lo cual Touya propuso a su linda hermana.

Con solo verla mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y me preguntaba esto es a lo que se le llama amor?- Hay ya llego Sakura- dije y es que había encontrado la manera de acercarme a ella , sé que molestar y burlarte de la chica que te gusta no es muy bueno pero no dicen que cuando un chico molesta a una chica es porque le gusta, solo esperaba que Sakura a pesar de ser despistada se diera cuenta.

Cállate Shaoran, si bien que querías verme- me contesto y claro que era lo que quería.

Yo verte? Bueno si, pero para molestarte- le dije burlón y con lo cual ella sonrió, y adoraba verla sonreír y más si yo era el causante de sus sonrisas.

Para mi mala suerte le había tocado hacer equipo con el idiota de Hiraguizawa pero el verla tan sonriente corriendo atrás del balón disminuía un poco mi furia, ella llego justamente hacia mi portería, en sus ojos se veía la ilusión y el deseo de querer anotar un gol, cosa que yo permitiría, por qué? Simple, porque se trataba de ella pero con lo que no conté es que cuando patio el balón perdiera la coordinación y cayera, trate de ser rápido, llegar a detenerla pero mis intentos fueron vanos porque no alcance a llegar por lo cual ella cayó al suelo.

Escuche las carcajadas de Touya y Hiraguizawa, yo también sonreí y no es porque piensen que me alegraba de lo que le había pasado sino porque estaba agradecido de que nada le hubiera sucedido.

Me acerque hacia donde estaba con el propósito de levantarla- ella me voltio a ver directo hacia la cara y me sonrió, como si estuviera feliz de que yo fuera el que la ayudara, eso causo un gran efecto en mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo rápidamente y sentí un leve sonrojo posarse en mis mejillas y comprendí que me había enamorado de ella, sonreí agradecido de que Sakura despertara esto en mi porque nada me hacía más feliz que amarla a ella.

Gracias- contesto.

De nada, pero ten más cuidado-le pedí y antes de que notara mi sonrojo volví hacia la portería.

El tiempo continúo pasando cada vez tenía la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella aunque fuera molestándola pero deseando que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, en eso pensaba cuando la escuche llegar, me encontraba en casa de Touya haciendo los deberes.

Puedo pasar a tu baño?- pedí aunque no tuviera ganas de pasar a este pero teníamos que ir a la papelería pero no quería desaprovechar el momento de quedarme a solas con ella, si era Touya el único que iba.

Ya sabes dónde está, mientras yo voy por lo que hace falta-

Lo escuche hablarle a Sakura no sé exactamente que le pidió pero con solo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse salí inmediato del baño para así poder verla.

También que estábamos pero tenías que llegar- le dije a forma de saludo.

Créeme que siento la misma alegría al verte- me dijo y en verdad deseaba que algún día la sintiera.

Jajaja no me hagas reír, bien que disfrutas de mi presencia- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Claro, no tienes idea de cuánto disfruto de tu compañía-

Lo sabía, así como sé que soy tu único amigo- bueno eso no lo sabía pero yo quería ser todo para ella.

Ash, eso es mentira, eres bien feo-me contesto frunciendo su ceño y para que mentir me encantaba hacerla enojar.

Pues tú no eres muy bonita que digamos-sé que mentí porque ella es la mujer más hermosa que hay para mí.

La vi acercarse a mi como si quisiera pegarme pero yo lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos así que le tome ambas manos aunque por alguna razón perdí todo sentirlo de razón y es que al tenerla tan cerca podía verla mejor y perderme en sus ojos y el olor de su fragancia me hipnotizaba, así que tropecé con algo, no sé exactamente con qué pero logre mantener el equilibrio y evitando así que cayéramos pero de repente paso que ambos quedamos muy cerca del otro, sentí su aliento rosarme la piel y nos besamos, no un beso en los labios pero si muy cerca, mantuve mis manos en su cintura y ella me mantenía sujeto de mi camisa, ambos nos miramos directo a los ojos, deseaba saber que pasaba por su mente, ninguno de los dos decía nada, en mi mente estaba el recuerdo de lo acababa de pasar, y en mi piel, justamente en el lugar donde me había besado aun sé sentían sus labios.

De repente la sentí separase de mí y no entendía por qué hasta que vi a Touya. En qué momento había llegado? Aunque tenía claro que el momento se había arruinado

Ya regrese- dijo

A si- fue todo lo que contesto Sakura y sin mirar a nadie y subió a su habitación.

Acaso me perdí de algo?- pregunto Touya supongo por la manera en la que se fue Sakura.

No ha pasado nada- dije mirando hacia donde se había ido- será mejor que continuemos- concluí aunque sería difícil porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

No acostumbraba a usar eso de las redes sociales, más sin embargo aun así tenía una cuenta, en la cual por cierto le había enviado una solicitud de amistad a Sakura.

Tardo unos minutos pero la confirmación de que había aceptado mi solicitud y el verla conectada me hizo hablarle enseguida.

Hola Yinfa- escribí.

Hola, ammm pero por que el Yinfa?-

Te molesta?- no pude evitar preguntar.

No, claro que no, pero me gustaría saber porque?-

Te digo Yinfa porque Sakura en chino se dice Yinfa- conteste pero también era mi deseo llamarle de una manera especial, donde yo sea el único que pueda decirle así.

Oh ya, no lo sabía-

Jajaja no lo dudo- dije para molestarla

Oh, porque eres tan malo con migo?-

Jajaja, no soy malo-

No? Y porque siempre me molestas?-

Porque me gusta hacerte enojar y bueno porque si soy algo malo-

Algo?-

Si, algo-

Jajajaja ok-

Jajaja y que haces aparte de nada-

Chistosito-

Algo jajaja-

Platico con tigo y escucho música y tú?-

Yo solo platico con tigo ;) – le escribí deseando que entendiera que para mí ella era lo más importante.

Y así continuo nuestra conversación no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ya que cuando estaba con ella o hablaba con ella o cualquier cosa que viviera con ella, no rxistia el tiempo, ni espacio, absolutamente nada.

Hiraguizawa había organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños, trataba de que nos lleváramos bien aunque también entre ambos existía una rivalidad. Y sé que se preguntaran cual podría ser esta, él al igual que yo sentíamos algo por Sakura, puede que él no lo demostraba pero no lo hacía porque él pensaba que ella no sentía nada por él, ya que ella no le hablaba y no actuaba de la misma forma como lo hacia con migo, todo esto se lo había confesado a Touya sin embargo le pidió que no le contara nada a ella, había aprendido a conocer a Sakura y sé que el demostrar sus sentimientos le cuesta pero era algo que agradecía, si lo sé puedo sonar que soy un desgraciado pero con esto significaba que yo aún tenía una oportunidad.

La vi llegar junto con Touya, se veía hermosa, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Estás de acuerdo?- me pregunto Kotoko pero no entendía de que me hablaba ya que desde que h pareció Sakura no había escuchado ni visto a nadie más.

De que hablas?- pregunte pero sin dejar de mirarla.

Porque estas tan distraído? Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado- dijo con lo cual me hizo fijar la mirada en el mientras los demás comenzaban a reír, justamente en ese momento apareció Touya pero este venia solo, donde estaba Sakura? Y con quién?. Comencé a buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontraba, así que separándome de mis amigos empecé a buscarla, en mi búsqueda me topé con Hiraguizawa y su novia y entonces lo entendí, Sakura los había visto y por eso había desaparecido, seguí buscándola a pesar de que tal vez la encontraría llorando por alguien más y aunque eso me doliera más a mí no la dejaría.

Llegue a un lugar retirado de la fiesta, en esta pate la música ya no era tan fuerte, me estaba desesperando no la encontraba por ninguna parte, fije mi vista al frente y fue entonces cuando la vi.

La encontré sentada con la vista fija al frente, con cautela comencé hacerme hacia donde estaba.

Me pregunto, acaso nadie es digno de contar con tu presencia?-le dije estando completamente atrás de ella.

Me siento mal- me contesto, me alarme al escucharla decir esto.

Puedo sentarme?- le dije pero ella solo fue capaz de decir que si con un movimiento de cabeza

Comencé alarmarme más cuando la mire de reojo y pude ver que se encontraba con la mirada perdida - Y que tienes?- le dije sentándome completamente al lado de ella.

Me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me dará un resfriado- dijo frotándose los hombros así que me quite mi chamarra y se la coloque.

Gracias- me dijo.

Póntela bien- le dije señalando la chamarra y es que si yo lo hacia temía el terminar abrazándola y no quererla soltar nunca y queriendo así aliviarla de cualquier dolor.

Y tu porque estás aquí?-

Estaba aburrido- mentí pues aun no era capaz de decirle que era porque estaba preocupado por ella, decidí dejar de verla y posar mi vista hacia el frente.

El silencio reino entre ambos aunque este no era un silencio incomodo; sino todo lo contrario porque a pesar de que ella no decía nada con su sola presencia me hacía sentir bien.

Comenzó a levantarse y a quitarse la chamarra pero yo no lo permitiría ya que no deje que continuara, me puse de pie y comencé acomodársela de nuevo, inclusive abotone los botones que tenía para evitar que sintiera frio.

Será mejor que no te la quites- le pedí.

Pero es tu chamarra, tú también la necesitas oh podrías enfermarte- me dijo tratando de quitársela de nuevo pero no se lo permití.

No te preocupes por mí- sonreí porque a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser aquella chica dulce, tierna y una pequeña chispa surgió en mi porque se había preocupado por mí - la única que importa eres tu- le dije sonriéndole con amor.

Nuestras miradas continuaron fijas la una en la otra y me perdí de nuevo en su mirada.

Sakura- hablo Toya el cual veía corriendo hacia donde estábamos- te encuentras bien?- concluyo al llegar.

Sí. Porque?- pregunto desconcertada.

Lo que pasa es que recibí un mensaje de Shaoran, donde me dice que tú te sientes mal-

Sentí su mirada sobre de mí cuando Touya hablo, y sí, yo le había enviado el mensaje cuando ambos nos habíamos quedado en silencio pues creo que tenía que descansar a pesar de que yo quisiera tenerla siempre a mí lado.

Lo que pasa es que me duele un poco la cabeza- respondio sin despegar la mirada de mí.

Lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar- le dije yo también viéndola.

Shaoran tiene razón, es hora de irnos-dijo Toya.

Ella asintió y de nueva cuenta iba a comenzar a quitarse la chamarra, pero otra vez no la deje.

Ya te dije que no te la quites podría hacerte más daño- le volví a pedir.

Pero…-

No hay ningún pero, llévatela y después me la devuelves-

Está bien- contesto resignada.

Bueno entonces vayamos a tomar un taxi- hablo esta vez Toya.

Los acompaño- les dije.

No tardaron nada en que un taxi les hiciera la parada, Touya se despidió pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella me diera un dulce beso en la mejilla y un gracias tan tierno que alteraron todo en mí – cuídate mucho Sakura- le pedí y el taxi comenzó avanzar y yo me quede ahí con la vista fija hacia el taxi que acaba de perderse por completo y sonreí, ahora más que nunca lucharía por ella.

El día siguiente no me aparecí para nada en la casa de los Kinomoto y no es que no quisiera verla porque eso es lo que más quería, verla, saber cómo estaba, verme reflejado en sus hermosos ojos y si tenía suerte que ella me regalara una de sus encantadoras sonrisas pero el día de ayer me había delatado mucho y sobre todo porque tenía la leve sospecha de que Touya comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que sentía hacía su hermana aunque aún me sorprendía que no me reclamara.

Desde que la conocí comencé amar los lunes y no es por el hecho de ir a la escuela, no nada de eso, sino porque como apenas comenzaba la semana contaba con la oportunidad de ir a verla a diario con el pretexto de hacer tarea.

Cuando llegue a la escuela Touya ya se encontraba ahí.

Qué onda- fue lo que me dijo como saludo.

Hola- Le respondí.

Sakura me pidió que te entregara esto- me dijo.

Yo tome mi chamarra, sabía que me la devolvería pero esperaba que fuera ella la que lo hiciera.

Gracias- conteste.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y continúo escribiendo.

Por unos segundos me lleve mi chamarra hasta mi nariz para así impregnarme de su olor, olía a ella y en ese momento presione mi chamarra contra mi cuerpo como si fuera a ella a la que tuviera aquí.

Has terminado la tarea de cálculo- me pregunto Touya quien tenía aun la vista fija en su cuaderno, cosa que agradecí, deje mi chamarra aun lado mío y saque mi cuaderno para dárselo.

Se me ha olvidado hacerla- dijo de nuevo.

Yo solo asentí- y tu hermana como sigue- le pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Él me miro serio - dime Shaoran te gusta mi hermana?

La pregunta no me sobresalto pues estaba consiente que Touya comenzaba a sospechar pero era muy diferente confirmarlo.

No me gusta tu hermana, simplemente me cae bien- le dije tratando de sonar seguro.

Vi como frunció su ceño y quedarse pensativo un rato- mi hermana esta mejor y por cierto gracias por avisarme ese día- dijo volviendo la vista a su cuaderno.

No me atrevía a formular esta pregunta ya que al decirla me contradeciría en lo que le acababa de decir pero era más fuerte que yo-puedo ir a verla?- dije al fin.

Vi su cómo su mano dejaba de escribir pero no separo la vista de su cuaderno en ningún momento y solo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza.

Regrese mi mirada hacia la chamarra, quería impregnarme de nuevo de su aroma e iba hacerlo cuando la voz de Touya me distrajo.

Y luego dices que no te gusta mi hermana-

Después de clase nos fuimos directo a su casa, mi amistad con Touya no se sentía tensa ni nada por el estilo.

Ya llegue- dijo al llegar a su casa- y Shaoran viene con migo.

Escuchamos como alguien bajaba las escaleras, esperaba y deseaba que se tratara de ella pero no fue así.

Qué bueno que has llegado- dijo la señora Kimoto- y que bueno que has traído a Shaoran-

Buenas noches- dije en forma de saludo.-Y Sakura?-no pude evitar preguntar.

Ella está en su habitación, se ha quedado dormida, venía muy cansada-

En verdad solo se trataba de cansancio?- pregunte alarmado pero Touya me había dicho que ya se encontraba mejor.

Sentí la mirada de la señora Kinomoto sobre de mi- solo estaba cansada, no te preocupes, ella se encuentra bien-

Puedo verla?- pregunte y no es que no creyera en la mamá de Sakura pero necesitaba verla para confirmarlo.

Es mejor que la dejemos descansar, ya la veras cuando se despierte- me dijo esta vez Touya.

No te preocupes, ella se está bien- dijo la mamá de Sakura sonriendome.

Asentí no muy convencido, un par de horas pasaron y ella no despertaba así que opte por irme, tal vez mañana tuviera mejor suerte y la vería.

En el paso de la semana solo la había visto un par de veces pero ella al verme parecía huir de mi como si me estuviera evitando y por supuesto no había hablado para nada con ella, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a terminar con esto, no soportaba su indiferencia y mucho menos el estar sin ella.

Era viernes y habíamos salido temprano de la escuela así que fuimos directo a la casa de Touya para jugar un partido de fut y no paso ni una hora cuando la vi, traía puesta una falda y una linda blusa, no pude evitar mirarla, me percate que sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos mayones cosa que agradecí ya que no soportaba la idea de que alguien más la viera.

Acaso ustedes no estudian- dijo al llegar a donde nos encontrábamos.

Claro que estudiamos hermanita, pero también necesitamos relajarnos y nada mejor que hacerlo que con un partidito de fut- le contesto Touya

Ya lo creo, con eso de que estudian tanto-dijo sarcásticamente.

Aunque no lo creas pero lo bueno es que ya llegaste porque nos hace falta uno- dije esperando que esta vez sí me hablara.

No, esta vez no puedo jugar, sino te has dado cuenta traigo falda- me dijo.

Pero también traes mayones- conteste.

También traigo botas-

Pero son de piso con ellas puedes jugar- respondí.

Déjenme ir a ponerme un short y salgo a jugar-

Claro que no hermanita, mejor voy yo por tu short porque si tú vas estoy completamente seguro que no regresas-intervino Touya

La escuche reír por lo que dijo Touya, el partido comenzó y por suerte esta vez ella estuvo en mi equipo, le di un pase y la vi correr con el balón hacia la portería contraria.

Vamos Sakura- le grite, y la vi correr aún más rápido, ella patio el balón y anoto.

Gooooooool- comenzó a gritar y no pude evitar que su entusiasmo se me contagiara y comencé a correr hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Gooooooool Sakura, te amo- dije envolviéndola en un abrazo, la sentí ponerse tensa y fue ahí cuando comprendí lo que había dicho, no sé porque lo dije, me había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento pero aun así no me arrepentia, la solté sin decir nada más y continúe con el partido.

El partido termino y pude ver a Sakura feliz, habíamos ganado, gracias a ella, sonreí.

Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo y comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia su casa pero me percaté de que su bolsa con sus pertenencias incluida su falda seguían ahí, así que las tome y fui detrás de ella. Al llegar a su lado no pude evitar colocar mis manos en sus ojos para evitar que siguiera caminado y también porque quería hacerla enojar.

Trato de quitarse mis manos de sus ojos forcejeando conmigo pero lo único que ocasionaba era que yo riera, estaba tan absorto en hacerla enojar que no me fije en el camino así que tropezó pero agradecí tener tan buenos reflejos porque así pude evitar que ambos cayéramos.

Eres un…tonto- me dijo.

Tonto yo? Perdóname pero aquí la única tonta eres tú, ya que casi te caes pero como soy tan bueno te evite pasar esa vergüenza- dije burlón y la apreté un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Ash- fue lo que dijo, rompiendo nuestro agarre y comenzó a corretearme con el propósito de pegarme pero me escabullí y comencé a reír y ella también lo hizo y se veía tan adorable que deseaba atraerla hacia mí, abrazarla fuertemente y besarla.

La vi detenerse supongo que se había cansado y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa pero aun no le entregaba lo que le tenía que dar así que volví alcanzarla, aunque al principio me ignoraba y su actitud infantil me hizo sonreír

Y esto que es?- dije para llamar su atención pero no me hizo caso, así que volví hablar- yo creo que es un trapo viejo así que lo usare para limpiar mis zapatos.

Con solo mencionar esto ella volteo su mirada hacia mí, justamente hasta mis manos donde traía su falda, me la arrebato de las manos y después de percatarse que también llevaba su bolsa me la quito y continuo con su camino hacia si casa.

De nada- le grite pero ella solo voltio a verme por un momento y me saco la lengua, cosa que me hizo reír.

El mes de Noviembre comenzó a transcurrir, sabía que este mes era esperado por Sakura por el estreno de una película de uno de sus libros favoritos. Y como era de esperar Touya la acompaño, yo no fui ese día a la escuela pues quería ver la dichosa película aunque me hubiera encantado ir con ella. Después de terminar de ver la película fui a casa de Touya, aunque ella se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, así que solo me quede con Touya en su habitación jugando videojuegos un rato.

Escuche el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse así que supuse que se trataba de ella.

Me regalas un poco más de agua- le dije a Touya quien se encontraba entretenido jugando.

Claro, en la cocina hay más y me traes un poco a mí- dijo.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras con la espera da de que se tratara de ella y es que llevaba tomando demasiada agua, era la excusa perfecta para salir de la habitación de Touya cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido pero me había equivocado todas esas veces, iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando la vi, ella bebía subiéndolas y se detuvo al igual que yo a medio camino.

Vaya hasta que te dejas ver dormilona-le dije.

Cállate- me contesto

Huy creo que despertamos de mal humor-

Que haces aquí? No se supone que a un tendrías que estar en la escuela?-

Es que al igual que tu decidí tomarme el día libre e ir al cine y por cierto ya vi la película-

En verdad?-me pregunto y pude ver su rostro iluminarse- y que tal te gusto? Verdad que esta genial- me pregunto ocasionando que sonriera.

Te diré-le dije encogiéndome de hombros- aunque lo único que no me gusto fue el protagonista- y tenía razones para que no me gustara porque no concebía el hecho de que a ella le gustara él actorcito ese, si lo sé soy muy celoso

Vi como fruncía el ceño por lo que dije -Sabes creo que estas celoso, de que el si es guapo porque aunque te cueste aceptarlo tu como hombre sabes cuando alguien es más guapo y simpático que tu- me dijo.

Y no pide evitar sentir una inmensa alegría, a ella le parecía guapo- Crees que soy guapo y simpático- dije suspicaz y mirándola fijamente y comencé a sonreírle de una manera diferente, no sé exactamente como, vi como un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, acaso podía ser más adorable?

Yo…. yo no dije eso, es solo un decir- contesto apartando su mirada.

Mmm… si tú lo dices, pero sabes prefiero los libros- comente satisfecho porque tal vez a ella yo le gustaba.

Yo también, a pesar de que a un no los tengo-

Y como los leíste?

En mi Tablet pero los comprare, es mas no quieres regalármelos- me dijo

Jajajaja y como porque debería regalártelos?-dije en un tono juguetón.

Porque ya va a ser mi cumpleaños- contesto y claro que tenía presente que ya iba a ser su cumpleaños, como olvidarlo, eso nunca lo olvidaría.

Tú no me regalaste nada en mi cumpleaños- le dije para molestarla.

Es que yo….no sabía cuándo era tu cumpleaños-

Aja, are como que te creo- le dije y estaba consciente de que no lo sabía pues cuando la conocí mi cumpleaños ya había pasado pero me gusta molestarla así que comencé a bajar las escaleras

No, en verdad- dijo volteando para poder así seguir hablando pero perdió el equilibrio, así que subí de nuevo las escaleras que había bajado para así evitar que cayera, quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestros labios se rosaron, fue un corto beso pero que a mí me supo a gloria, la sentí separarse a mi parecer rápidamente pero aun así deje que se apartara a pesar de que mis deseos por seguirla besando fueran cada vez más grandes.

Mmm… gracias y lo siento- dijo completamente roja-

No te preocupes- le dije y continúe con mi camino, estaba feliz la había besado y por fin sentía que tenía ya oportunidad con ella.

El mes de diciembre comenzó y en este mes seria el aniversario de los padres de Sakura y Touya, así que practicamos una canción que Touya le iba a dedicar a sus padres y eso significa a ensayar diario en su casa, cosa que agradecía porque así podía verla.

Aunque este día nos encontrábamos practicando en casa de Hiraguizawa ya que se había comprado una batería nueva.

Ahorita regreso- dije.

A dónde vas- pregunto Touya.

A mi casa por una chamarra-

Puedes pasar a mi casa por una chamarra para mí, te doy las llaves ya que la única que está en casa es Sakura y de seguro debe estar durmiendo-

Tome las llaves y salí directo hacia la casa de Touya, ya que lo primero que quería era verla.

Al llegar a la casa entre con cautela, no quería hacer ruido para no despertarla, quería verla, estar con ella y si tenía suerte volverla a besar pero con solo avanzar hasta la sala la vi, se encontraba poniendo un disco en su dvd y este al reproducirlo hizo sonar una canción, no la conocía, pero ella se quedó completamente quieta por unos minutos y después comenzó a bailar, sus movimientos no parecían ni torpes, ni inventados, más bien parecía como si tuviera una coreografía de la canción y la estuviera interpretando, no se exactamente cuanto bailo pero la música ya había cambiado en un par de ocasiones, quise acercarme para verla mejor pero con lo que no conté es que al moverme chocara con un florero ocasionando que este cayera y se rompiera, Sakura al escuchar este ruido abrió los ojos lo cuales los había mantenido cerrados desde que había comenzado a bailar, me migo desconcertada al verme ahí

Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? Y como entraste?- me pregunto pero yo me encontraba recogiendo los pedazos rotos del florero , así que no le costaste, medite un poco en mi respuesta pero las palabras salieron solas.

Sabes, te veías muy bonita bailando- dije siendo completamente sincero, ella es hermosa pero al verla ahí bailando, tan tranquila, tan serena sentí el latir de mi corazón más rápido, mi pulso se aceleró y es que la quería, no, la amaba.

Me viste?- fue lo único que dijo y un sonrojo comenzaba a formarse en ella

Si- conteste viéndola fijamente.

Cuanto tiempo llevabas haciéndolo?-

Desde que pusiste el disco-

Como entraste? Tenía entendido que mi hermano, tú y los demás estarían en casa de Eriol-

Y así es, pero yo fui por algo a mi casa y tu hermano me pidió de favor que pasara por una chaqueta a su casa, así que me dio su llave- dije mostrandole la llave.

Entiendo, pero porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí?- dijo algo molesta y comenzó ayudarme pero se cortó en una de sus manos y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cortada.

La tome de la mano en la cual no tenía nada y la puse de pie llevándola hasta el baño, su expresión cambio cuando la cure con un poco de alcohol y le puse una curita aunque lo que no pude hacer fue apartar mi mano de la suya

Ya te lo dije, te veías hermosa bailando- conteste a su pregunta aunque esta vez mantuve mi mirada fija en su cara para que no pensara que le mentía.

Un sonrojo volvió a cubrirle las mejillas, quería besarla, iba a besarla.

Sakura, llegamos- dijo una voz que conocía y la cual provenía de la mamá de Sakura.

No me quedo más remedio que romper el contacto, y aunque yo no quisiera ella ya lo había hecho, saliendo rápidamente del baño, suspire por la frustración de que nos hayan interrumpido pero aun salí tras de ella

Qué bueno mamá- dijo Sakura al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su mamá.

Oh Shaoran, creí que estaban en casa de Eriol-dijo la señora Kinomoto.

Solo vine a buscar algo que me pido Touya- dije serio por la interrupción.

Yo la traigo- dijo Sakura como si tratara de escabullirse de algo o más bien de mí, suspire tal vez aun no era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía.

Lo siento- dijo la señora Kinomoto desconcertándome- de haber sabido que estabas aquí hubiera tardado un poco más- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, era posible que ella supiera? Siento lo de su florero-

No te preocupes- dijo e iba agregar algo más pero em ese momento aparecio de nuevo Sakura con la chamarra.

Bueno, gracias y disculpe lo del florero – dije específicamente a la mamá de Sakura pero a ella no la voltie a ver, quería hacerlo pero no lo hice, quizá por miedo a ver algo en su mirada que no me gustara porque a pesar de que casi la beso si actitud de querer huir de mí me lastimo.

Me encontraba en la casa Kinomoto ayudando con los preparativos de su posada, no solía asistir a estas cosas pero se trataba de la familia Kinomoto así que decidí acudir y más porque sabía que ella adoraba estas celebraciones.

Me había ofrecido ayudarle pero Touya no la había dejado contestar pues me dijo que lo ayudara a él, no quedándome de otra así lo hice.

Sakura hemos terminado- dijo Touya.

Te ayudamos en algo más- pregunto Hiraguizawa, no me gustaba que él estuviera ahí, ni mucho menos que Le hablara pero era amigo de Touya y no podía evitarlo, y menor porque ella quería hablarle.

No, todo ya está listo, gracias- contesto, y agradecí que dijera eso ya que si él se quedaba ahí hubiera encontrado la manera de quedarme.

Entonces estaremos en mi habitación, si necesitas algo nos hablas- dijo Touya.

Si- fue lo único que dijo.

La posada comenzó a las 8, yo me ofrecí para servir el ponche, y mientras lo hacía vi como Sakura comenzaba a reunir a los niños para romper la piñata, las 2 primeras piñatas se rompieron, yo me encontraba sentado observando todo, bueno más bien a ella, la mamá de Sakura me pidió ayuda para llevar comida.

Vi a Sakura tratando de lanzar el lazo de la piñata a Hiraguizawa así que comencé acercarme para ayudarle.

Si me caigo va a ser tu culpa- Le dijo Hiraguizawa con una sonrisa, sentí como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme

Mi culpa?- la escuche decir.

Si, tu culpa porque solo por ti hago esto- contesto el muy desgraciado, decidí alejarme de ahí antes de hacer o decir algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirme, o peor aún de algo de lo que no quisiera arrepentirme, así que volví a sentarme donde me encontraba antes, de que la señora Kinomoto me pidiera ayuda.

Pusieron una cuarta piñata cuando la tercera se rompió.

Sakura, esta que sea para los grandes-escuche que decía el señor Kinomoto.

Ella asintió y comenzó a buscar a quien podía pasar, primero paso a dos chicas y después a un chico pero aun así no se había roto la dichosa piñata y de repente me miro, comenzó acercarse a con cautela hacia donde me encontraba como si en cualquier momento yo fuera irme, cosa que me hizo reír.

Te toca- me dijo al estar por fin frente a mí.

No- conteste.

Anda- pidió haciendo un hermoso puchero cual no podía negarme, en realidad no podía negarme a nada que ella me pidiera con tal de verla feliz haría cualquier cosa, así que solo asentí, sentí como cubría mis ojos y comenzaba a darme vueltas dejándome después completamente solo, escuche como comenzaban a cantar, trate de ubicar a la piñata y así poder pegarle pero solo logre darle como tres o cuatro veces.

Escuche la voz de Sakura inicial la famosa canción que se canta cuando uno no logra romper la piñata

Ese niño es bien tonto, es bien tonto se parece a su amigo Touya- dijo y reí al escuchar lo último le entregue el palo y vi como comenzaba a buscar a alguien más para que pasara pero lo que ella no se espero es que yo le vendara los ojos para que le pegara a la piñata, tan solo le di dos vueltas y la lleve hasta donde estaba la piñata y aun sosteniéndola de la mano le ayude a dar el primer golpe para que se percatara de donde se encontraba.

Había comenzado bien pero de un momento a otro se distrajo perdiendo la orientación y fue ahí cuando la piñata le pego, se lleco una de sus manos para sobarse la cabeza que era el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, así que rápidamente me acerque hacia ella, tomándola de la mano la saque de ahí.

Estas bien?- pregunte cuando ella de retiro la venda de los ojos, estaba preocupado, no lo voy a negar.

Sí, no me paso nada- dijo a un sobándose la cabeza y aparto la mirada- Eso no se vale, yo no agarre ningún dulce-dijo pero no conteste ya que yo me encontraba acariciando su cabello, se lo había cortado, lo note en cuanto lo hizo pero no le había dicho nada, pero para ser sinceros me encanta a como se veía con ese corte.

Qué haces?.- pregunto alejándose un poco de mí.

Suspire- te cortaste tu cabello? Solo quería comprobarlo - dije- pero si no quieres no vuelvo a tocarlo-concluí desilusionado, molesto, sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez pero ninguna de ellas buenas, seguro que si él tal Hiraguizawa hubiera hecho esto ella lo hubiera dejado encantada.

No, mi cabello es solo mío y yo decido quien puede tocarlo- dijo seria confirmando mis pensamientos pero entonces ella comenzó a reír, desconcertándome por completo.- no te creas solo bromeaba, lo que pasa es que me asustaste.- concluyo regresándome la felicidad que me había sido arrebatada por ella misma.

Sonreí y volví a tomar un mechón en forma de caideles con mi mano, ante mi tacto se sentía tan suave y desprendía un olor tan agradable.

Sabes, tu si tienes chinos efecto resorte- dije y ella comenzó a reír, continúe acariciando su cabello y porque no, comencé hasta a jugar con él, ella solo se limita a sonreírme llenándome así de una inmensa felicidad.

Sakura, es hora de repartir los aguinaldos- dijo su mamá así que se separó de mí, no sin antes regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

La vi repartir los aguinaldos animadamente pero ella no alcanzó, al finalizar la posada ella comenzó a recoger así que me acerque hasta donde estaba.

Ya me voy-Le dije y me sentí por un momento como si fuéramos algo más.

Ella solo asintió y se acercó hasta mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me agrado.

Gracias por ayudarnos- me dijo y juro por dios que la ayudaría en todo si mi recompensa sería un beso suyo.

Toma- Le dije ofreciéndole mi aguinaldo.

Pero es tuyo- replico.

Te lo quiero dar a ti- confesé.

Porque?-pregunto.

Solo tómalo- conteste y es que aun por más que quisiera decírselo aun no era tiempo.

Gracias- sonrió, me acerque hasta ella y me anime a darle un beso, mi primer objetivo era su boca pero al final se lo di en la mejilla, me di media vuelta y me fui.

Había escuchado que si querías comprobar si le gustabas a alguien una buena manera de hacerlo era dándole celos, así que lo hice, le pedí a una chica que fuera mi novia a pesar de que no sentía nada por ella sé que suena cruel pero deseaba saber si en verdad Sakura sentía algo por mí, aunque claro ella sabía porque le pedía esto y aun así acepto, ese día venia de regreso de su casa, había sido algo raro porque aunque fuera mi novia no fui capaz de despedirme de la forma correcta, de la forma en la que solo se despide de una novia, de la forma en la que quería despedirme de Sakura. Y justamente al pasar por su casa la vi, sentada como si esperara algo.

Hola- le dije acercándome hasta ella.

Hola- respondo- que haces por aquí?

Vengo de casa de Meiling- dije esperando ver algo que me confirmara que tenía celos pero lo que vi fue confusión y entendí que ella no sabía quién era.

Meiling es una compañera de la escuela y mi novia, hoy acepto serlo-dije esperando ver esta vez alguna reacción.

Me alegro por ti- respondió sonriendo pero no era su sonrisa habitual parecía fingida pero aun así no era lo que yo esperaba.

Si- dije desilusionado.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

Es Rika, una amiga tengo que contestar-

Sí, yo tengo que irme- dije.

La vi asentir pero esta vez ninguno se despidió como la otra vez.

Fuimos invitados a la última posada la cual me habían contado se ponía muy bien, Sakura parecía muy emocionada al principio pero después de un rato se apartó alejándose de todos, no entendía que le pasaba debería este brincando de felicidad, ya que mañana seria su cumpleaños.

Que tienes?- le pregunte, llegando hasta donde se encontraba.

Nada- dijo simplemente pero no permitiría que pusiera esa cara como de tristeza y aburrimiento.

Mmmm… oye puedo pedirte un favor?-

Claro, dime-

Puedes cuidar mi celular? Lo que pasa es que quiero pasar a las piñatas, sabes que les echan dinero?-

Ante mi comentario sonrió, así quería verla siempre sonriendo- no sabía y claro yo lo cuido- contesto tomando mi celular.

Si quieres puedes escuchar música o jugar, solo déjame quitarle la contraseña- dije tomando de nuevo mi celular y comencé a digitar mi contraseña, pero una idea surgió en mi mente, tal vez y así ella se fuera cuenta de lo que siento- sabes mejor te digo cual es por si se te bloquea o algo así- me puso de cunclillas y comencé a escribir mi contraseña para que la viera- mira es arsuka, cualquier cosa sabes dónde estoy- concluí y me fui, esperando que ella se fuera cuenta que mi contraseña era si nombre Sakura, solo que lo había puesto como arsuka para disimular.

Todo el tiempo estive al pendiente de Sakura la cual se encontraba muy entretenida, así que me anime a buscar algo para comer y ofrecerle.

La vi que se encontraba con Touya y los demás, así que me acerque hasta ahí pero al llegar hasta su lado no entendí que paso ya que ella se voltio rápidamente chocando así con migo y tirando lo que traía para ella.

Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo.

No te preocupes- conteste e iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando apareció alguien que yo no conocía.

Hola- le dijo sonriéndole.

Hola- le conteste de igual manera, molestándome con esto.

Me llamo Yamasaki-

Sakura-

Es un placer conocerte- le sonrió de una manera que me exigía matarlo en ese mismo momento- me preguntaba si te gustaría conocerme o más bien si me dejarías conocerte-

No permití que ella le contestara ya que enseguida lo hice yo- No puede, tiene que ayudarme con esto- dije señalando mi playera manchada- esta niña es tan torpe que no se fija en lo que hace, así que mejor ten cuidado- concluí y es que estaba molesto sé que ella no tenía la culpa pero me mata la forma en como lo veía.

Mmm… será mejor que me vaya, ya será en otra ocasión- y se fue.

Cuando ella volteo su cara estaba completamente roja, tal vez de coraje por la forma en la que me réferi de ella, pero yo también estaba molesto por la forma en como había mirado aquel chico, vi en sus ojos resentimiento pero aun así no me disculpe, ella no dijo nada solo me entrego mi celular y se fue de ahí hecha una furia, ahora sí que la había regado.

Por fin era 24 de Diciembre y me encontraba esperando a Sakura, le había pedido el favor a Touya de traerla pues sabía que si yo le pedía a ella que viniera se negaría después de lo sucedido ayer

La vi llegar y comenzar a buscar a alguien con la mirada así que me acerque hasta ella y la tome por los hombros, ella volteo enfadada pero al verme ahí se quedó completamente callada.

Hola- dije- feliz cumpleaños- continúe poniendo ante ella una bolsa, la cual algo dudoso tomo.

Gra…- pero no termino de decir porque la abrace, tratando de hacerla sentir cuanto la amaba, que todo lo que decía o hacia era para que ella se diera cuenta de esto y si era capaz me quisiera aunque fuera solo un poco de lo que yo la amaba a ella.

Deseo que te la pases muy bien en tu día, un día muy importante para ti y para mí- le dije hablandole en el oído pues aun la mantenía abrazada.

Porque es un día importante para ti- pregunto

Sabía que haría esa pregunta y sería tan fácil decirle que porque este día había nacido la persona a la que más amaba en todo el mundo, la persona más importante para mí- Por nada en especial, solo lo es- continúe e intensifique el abrazo- también espero que tengas una feliz navidad-

Gracias y yo también deseo que tengas una feliz navidad-

Gracias, ahora sí creo que la tendré- dije completamente convencido de esto. Comencé a soltarme y me anime a darle un beso en su frente y en su mejilla quedándome con ganas de darle uno en su boca y antes de hacerlo me fui.

Los ensayos estaban llegando a su fin y ya nos salí perfectamente aunque esta vez no había visto a Sakura y como si la hubiera invocado apareció, reí, ella me hacía feliz.

Chicos, no creen que han practicado demasiado? –dijo.

Sakura, no hemos practicado casi nada y te recuerdo que tenemos que hacerlo para tocar bien en la fiesta de nuestros padres-

Si, lo sé pero pienso que deberían descansar un poco, porque no juegan un partido de fut-

Eso es buena idea- dijo Hiraguizawa con lo cual estuvimos de acuerdo por primera vez.

Ven, se los dije necesitan desesterarse un poco- dijo Sakura.

Claro pero tú también jugaras con nosotros- dije y es que deseaba pasar tiempo con ella y sin importarme nada la cargue como si no pasara nada, y en verdad no lo hacías y salí con ella rumbo hacia la calle.

Sakura, juega- escuche que le decían y es que se había quedado completamente quieta.

Tengo frio- contesto frotándose los brazos con sus manos.

Me acerque hasta ella, me quite mi chamarra y se la ofrecí.

Acaso tú no tienes frio?-pregunto.

Solo negué y continúe jugando pero de reojo vi como se la ponía y sonrió como si le hubiera gustado que yo le diera mi chamarra, sonreí y continúe jugando al igual que ella.

El partido termino y nos sentamos en la banqueta a platicar un rato.

Y a quien as a traer a la fiesta?- pregunto Hiraguizawa a Touya.

A nadie- respondió él. Y tú? Me imagino que traerás a Tomoyo- Le pergunto y en ese momento voltie la mirada hacia Sakura pero su mirada no denota a ni tristeza, ni felicidad, simplemente nada, como si no le importara ya.

Por supuesto, es mi novia- respondió.

Y tu Shaoran traerás a Meiling- me pregunto Touya.

No podrá venir, así que solo seré yo y mis padres- dije sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

Tu novia no vendrá? Me pregunto pero solo me limite a negar y tal vez el frio me hiciera ver visiones pero vi una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios, acaso a ella le gusta la idea de que mi novia no fuera con migo a la fiesta?

Y tu Sakura, traerás a alguien?- le pregunto Hiraguizawa con lo cual rompimos el contacto visual.

Invitare a Yukito- respondio.

Yukito, quien diablos era ese, no pude evitar pensar.

Yukito?- pregunto Touya algo sorprendido.

Si, Yukito, acaso tiene algo de malo-

No, solo que creía que ya no querías saber nada de él.

Lo pensé mejor y quiero que venga- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y quien es Yukito?- pregunto de nuevo Hiraguizawa.

Yukito es el ex novio de Sakura y digamos que quiere regresar con ella- dijo Touya.

Y ahora quería matar a ese tal Yukito.

Pues debieron haber tenido buenos momentos juntos para que el desee regresar con tigo- dijo kotoko y su comentario me hizo rabiar por dentro, Sakura no era así y no soportaba la idea de que lo insinuara.

Sakura aún es pequeña y aún no sabe de eso, al igual que alguno de nosotros- dijo completamente serio Touya.

Exacto, y yo soy uno de esos- dije y en ese momento sentí la mirada de Sakura en mí.

Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Sakura levantándose y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, así que le di alcance.

Aun somos pequeños- dije sonriendo.

Claro, somos unos peques- me contesto sonriendo de igual manera.

Si y créeme que eso vale mucho- bueno para mi valía, ya que se llamaba hacer el amor y eso solo era con la persona que en verdad amas.

Lo sé y solo dejare de ser pequeña con la persona adecuada para mí- me dijo, entregándome mi chamarra, se despidió de mí y entro en su casa y lo entendí yo la esperaría a ella, porque para mí solo era ella.

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola, cómo están? espero que bien, sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupada pero bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de Shaoran espero que les fuste, también. Les quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews y claro espero sus comentarios de este capítulo, ya saben que sus reviews motivan a la escritora actualizar pronto, sin más me despido, disfruten del capítulo y espero sus comentarios. **

**Gaby Lee **


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12 **

**Shaoran **

30 de Diciembre había llegado y esto conllevaba a la fiesta que se haría por la renovación de votos de los padres de Sakura y Touya, llegue directo a la ceremonia religiosa ya que había esperado a mis padres pero por alguna razón la cual desconozco no pudieron acudir, pidiéndome que me disculpara con la familia Kinomoto.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a vestir de una manera formal pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que me puse un traje en color gris, camiseta y corbata en color azul, un chaleco y el saco del mismo color que el pantalón, unos zapatos del mismo color y aunque trate de peinar mi cabello no se pudo hacer mucho con él.

Llegue al lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia, el cual por cierto ya se encontraba algo lleno, yo tome asiento junto con Kotoko, Hiraguizawa y los demás, la música comenzó a sonar y por la puerta entro la mamá de Sakura, sin duda es una mujer hermosa y en esta ocasión lucia aún más con un vestido blanco y de un momento a otro, me imagine a Sakura vestida de blanco, caminando hacia el altar con una hermosa sonrisa y estando yo al frente esperándola como lo hacía el padre de Sakura, salí de mi ensoñación cuando la mamá de Sakura paso en frente de mí, mire hacia atrás y fue ahí cuando la vi.

Venia vestida con un hermoso vestido de tirantes en color negro, con un escote en la parte de enfrente, se ajustaba perfectamente hasta la cintura y de ahí caía libremente y un lindo broche, se veía un poco más alta supongo seria por las zapatillas, llevaba una parte amarrada de su cabello y la otra parte formando por caideles que caían libremente sobre sus hombros, al pasar al frente de mí note un ligero maquillaje en ella lo cual resaltaba un poco más su belleza, no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en ella vestida de blanco y caminando hacia mí, sonreí se veía hermosa.

Cuando la ceremonia termino dio inicio la recepción, Touya, Kotoko y los demás incluyéndome yo, tomamos asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura y sus amigas, comencé a buscar a algún chico sentado por ahí y es que temía que el tal Yukito estuviera por ahí, sé que no lo conozco pero sabía que sabría reconocerlo ya que teniendo a Sakura como su acompañante luciría inmensamente feliz, pero no vi a nadie por ahí, ni que luciera de esa manera así que supuse que el tal Yukito no había venido.

Y Sakura porque no vino?- dije sentándome justamente al frente de ella.

Todos voltearon a verme como no entendiendo por qué dije eso.

No le hagan caso, solo quiere molestar- respondo Sakura, mirándome por primera vez en la noche. Las conversaciones en la mesa continuaron en las cuales no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Sakura y molestarla para que así ella me viera a mí pero esto término con la llegada del brindis y también porque después del brindis nosotros tocaríamos la canción para los padres de Sakura.

Antes que nada- comenzó hablar Sakura- les agradezco a todos por su presencia para celebrar todos juntos a esta feliz pareja que son un gran ejemplo de que el amor verdadero existe, que a pesar de tener dificultades siempre encuentran la manera de salir de estas juntos, porque ambos se complementan, que construyeron sus sueños juntos porque el casarse no significa dejar de enamorarse mutuamente día con día, no, significa el apoyarse, respetarse, valorarse pero sobretodo amarse- el escucharla decir esto que pensaba de sus padres me hacía creer que ella también añoraba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir esto mismo que tienen sus padres, yo podía pero sobretodo yo quería ser esa persona para ella- una vez me dijeron que las personas se conforman con el amor que creen merecer pero nunca sabrán si este amor es sufriente para ellos o puede alguien amarnos más, pero esta pareja no es conformista luchan por darse el amor que merecen en verdad y si no fuera así les aseguro que hoy no estuviéramos aquí, estas personas son mis padres y estoy orgullosa de ellos y nada me hace más feliz que poder estar hoy aquí siendo testigo de este amor que se tienen. Los amo y sé que pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos- termino de decir alzando su copa para brindar y dándonos así la señal para comenzar la interpretación.

La vi sonreír mientras la pista de baile era abierta por los celebrados el día de hoy, al terminar nuestra interpretación la música fue sustituida por el género de salsa, y yo inmediatamente me hacer que hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Al estar justamente al lado de ella no pude evitar jalarle un mechón de pelo para llamar así su atención cosa que logre.

Tú no piensas dejarme en paz- me dijo.

Yo no estoy haciendo nada- respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me estas molestado- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Claro que no-

Sabes mejor deberías de poner a hacerte algo, porque no bailas?-

No me gusta bailar- le dije y hablaba enserio no me gusta bailar, se hacerlo pero no era algo que me gustara.

No mientas-

No, en verdad-

Que lastima yo quería que bailaras con migo- dijo dejándome completamente callado por unos momentos, he dicho que no me gusta bailar pero analizándolo con el baile podía estar cerca de Sakura, bueno más cerca, poder tomarla de la cintura y de la mano, respirar su aroma, estrecharla entre mis brazos, entonces esta idea de bailar ya no me parecía tan mala.

Este, yo no hablaba ense….- iba a comenzar a decir ella pero no le di oportunidad porque tomándola de la mano la guie con migo hacia la pista de baile.

Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido un género más tranquilo pero en lugar de este comenzó un género de salsa.

No me gusta bailar, pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción.- dije colocando una de mis manos en su cintura para acercarla más a mí y con la otra tome una de sus manos.

Que considerado- me respondió posando su mano libre sobre mi hombro.

El silencio que se creó al principio no era del todo incomodo pero yo quería hablarle, decirle tantas cosas pero no animándome a decirle lo que en verdad quería, decidí hablar de otra cosa.

Y el tal Yukito, porque no vino?- pregunte recordando que no lo había visto aunque necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas.

No lo invite, preferí venir sola- contesto, con lo cual no pude evitar ponerme feliz.

Y tu novia, porque no vino?- dijo.

Ya no tengo novia- respondí y es que después de la última posada había terminado con ella, ya que no tenía caso seguir con eso ya que yo amaba a alguien más.

Y eso? Claro si se puede saber?- me dijo curiosa.

Ella termino con migo- dije y sé que mentí pero no soportaría que dijeran que yo la había dejado o botado como dicen actualmente, prefería que dijeran que ella me había dejado.- dijo que nos habíamos precipitado y que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo-

Y tú que le dijiste?-

Que estaba bien- dije tratando de fingir algún sentimiento cosa que no funciono. La música termino y por más que quisiera seguir bailando ella se separó de mí y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a nuestra mesa.

Sabes que detesto el olor a cigarro- dije mirando hacia un par de personas que se encontraban fumando.

Si es muy molesto- contesto.

Lo sé y además es más dañino para la persona que respira el humo que para quien fuma-

Si, lo había escuchado-

Ayuda- llego de repente Touya sentándose al lado de nosotros e interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura.

La hermanita de Eriol no me deja de molestar y anda diciendo que me gusta tu amiga Rika- dijo y es que Hiraguizawa tiene una hermana igualita a él.

Vi como Sakura sonreía por la situación en la que se encontraba Touya.

Hay por dios, hay viene- dijo de nuevo Touya y como pudo salió corriendo antes de que ella llegara.

No han visto a Touya- pregunto Nakuru que era el nombre de la hermana de Hiraguizawa.

No- respondimos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo.

Mmm… de seguro esta con Rika, sabían que él quiere con ella? Dijo Nakuru.

No pero por aquí no ha venido- dijo Sakura sonriéndole amistosamente.

Ustedes 2 que son?- pregunto de repente señalando a Sakura y a mí.

Nosotros….- habían comenzado a decir Sakura pero no la deje terminar porque una idea se me ocurrió.

Ella está enamorada de mi- conteste, no por molestar sino añorando que ella se diera cuenta que decia la verdad y también para que esa niña nos molestara al igual que a Touya , tal vez y esto nos diera un empujoncito, bueno más a mí para así confesármele, la sentí mirarme al decir esto pero no vi molestia, ni nada, buena señal.

No te creo- respondió la niña, cosa que no me esperaba- verdad que no?- dijo esta vez pero refiriéndose a Sakura.

Sí, estoy enamorada de el pero él no me hace caso, es muy malo con migo- respondió sacándome esta vez de onda ya que no me esperaba esto, sino que negara todo pero su respuesta en el fondo me había encantado aunque estaba en contra de algo y eso era el que yo no le hacía caso, acaso no veía que la amaba?

Vez, te lo dije- conteste encantado y tomando su mano.

Eres muy malo, si ella te quiere, tú también deberías quererla, no la mereces- dijo la niña y salió corriendo de ahí.

Sakura comenzó a reír por la actitud de la niña - pobrecita, somos muy malos- me dijo después de tranquilizarse un poco.

Sabías que el amor no proviene del corazón, si no de cerebro?- le dije de repente queriendo así hacerle conocer aún más mis sentimientos.

Claro que lo sé- contesto sonriendo.

Mantuve la mirada fija en ella dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía, que no solo la amaba con el cerebro, con el corazón, sino con todo mi ser, mi alma y que deseaba que ella me diera aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad pero esto no paso porque alguien más me interrumpió.

Sakura, quieres bailar? Pregunto un tipo que no conocía y el cual no me agrada desde el momento en el que le hablo por su nombre para invitarla a bailar.

Claro- le respondió yéndose con él.

Me quede ahí sentado un rato viéndola bailar, se veía hermosa pero no soportaba verla con alguien más, así que simplemente me aleje de ahí, salí un rato de ahí a mirar el cielo, al principio no pensaba en nada solo quería relajarme pero después de un rato mi mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo hacia Sakura, necesitaba decirle mis sentimientos, lo necesitaba pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo pasaba aunque eso no me desanimaría, decidí regresar de nuevo a la realidad y entre de nuevo en el salón, la encontré sentada en nuestra mesa platicando con Kotoko así que decidí acercarme.

Al llegar me senté al lado de ella y decidí fingir estar buscando a Kotoco no quería que pensara que soy un acosador y solo andaba detrás de ella.

Vaya hasta que te he encontrado- le dije a Kotoko.

Estaba ocupado- me contesto.

Comencé hablar de cualquier cosa, vi que Sakura miraba hacia otro lado, tal vez aburrida así que decidí integrarla de nuevo a la conversación.

Sabías que le gusto a Sakura- le dije a Kotoko a pesar de que esto me delatara pero era necesario para mi plan de conquista.

Eso es verdad?- le pregunto enseguida Kotoko.

Perdón?- dijo.

Verdad que tu estas enamorada de mi- le dije entrelazando nuestras manos.

Claro, estoy enamorada de él, pobre de mi cerebro porque él no me quiere- dijo recordando nuestra conversación de donde provenía el amor y haciendo un hermoso puchero pero el que lo haya dicho en frente de Kotoko hizo que todo en mí se acelerara.

En verdad?- volvió a preguntar.

Por supuesto, estamos enamorados- respondí esta vez yo, apretando la mano de Sakura.

Lo sabía, yo sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, ahora entiendo porque siempre se la pasaban peleando, lo sabía- dijo muy alegre Kotoko, contagiándonos a ambos de su felicidad.- esperen tanta emoción ha hecho efecto en mí, así que ahorita regreso- concluyo dejándonos solos.

Quieres algo?- le pregunte.

No, estoy bien- respondió sonriéndome.

Comenzó una canción muy movida y enseguida apareció aquel chico con el que había bailado y enseguida me tense por la forma en la cual le sonreía y peor aún pidiéndole que bailara con él.

Lo siento- me dijo al tratar de soltar mi mano pero no le permite hacerlo.

Quieres bailar? Me pregunto algo desconcertada pero yo no podía dejar de mirar aquel tipo, decidido apreté más su mano y la guie de nuevo a la pista de baile y al pasar al lado de ese tipo lo mire mal y hablando solo para mí no pude evitar decir que ella era mía.

El año había terminado y nunca antes creí haber tenido un buen año pero este era la excepción, había entrado a la preparatoria, conocido nuevos amigos pero en especial la había conocido a ella, siendo 1 de enero y encontrándome en China ya que mis padres habían decidido pasar fin de año aquí decidí conectarme necesitaba hablar con ella, sé que solo llevaba un par de días sin verla pero necesitaba de su presencia para vivir, lo sé, estoy perdido.

Hola- le dije enseguida.

Hola- contesto.

¿Cómo estás?-

Bien y tú? Oh por cierto feliz año nuevo- me dijo.

Bien, gracias y porque tan contenta?-quise saber.

Yo siempre estoy contenta, no que tú eres un amargado jajaja- me dijo haciéndome reír a mí también

Pero aun así me quieres- respondí y es que era cierto, yo era un amargado bueno aun lo soy pero con ella las sonrisas no son fingidas, las muestras de amor son sinceras, con ella soy otra persona y es que ella es la única capaz de sacar esto en mí.

Sabes que si- me contesto, haciéndome creer que comprendía que esto no era un juego.

Lo sabía, tú me amas- me anime a decir.

Oh por dios, acaso soy tan obvia?- dijo y dios mío juro que ella quería matarme pues sentí a mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente.

No, pero yo si me doy cuenta de que sientes algo por mi-

Jajajaja, si te amo aunque tú no me ames a mí L- puso y es lo que necesitaba para perder la cabeza completamente por ella.

Lo sé, soy irresistible- dije juguetón.

Si claro, es que no sé qué me hiciste jajaja-

Lo sabía, sabes nos queda el dicho que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-entiéndase que nunca la odie pero ella creía que lo había hecho.

Jajajaja creo que sí, pero bueno que tal te la pasaste ayer?-

Bien, con mi familia en Hong Kong-

Eso está bien hay que convivir con la familia-

Si y tú?-

Bien, me la pase aquí en mi casa con la familia de mi mamá, tengo que convivir con la familia jajaja-

Y con migo?- no pude evitar preguntar y es que deseaba estar siempre con ella.

Claro que también con tigo, te extraño- escribió y yo sonreí ante esto.

Yo también te extraño- dije sincero.

Hay lobito yo te extraño mucho-

Lobito? Ella me había llamado lobito? Acaso había leído bien- Como me dijiste?-

Lobito, te molesta?- pregunto

Molestarme? Acaso creía que eso me molestaba? Para nada me encantaba que ella se tomara la molestia de pensar en mí y en un sobrenombre, el cual solamente ella me diría- No, lo que tú me digas nunca me molesta, sabes hoy te vi-

Mmmm…. Me viste, donde?-

Sí, porque eres una de las 7 maravillas del mundo- bueno para ser sinceros ella es más que una maravilla.

Hay lobito, que lindo, te quiero-dijo y otra vez mi corazón latió rápidamente.

Más linda eres tú, te amo- dije sincero y exponiendo al fin lo que sentía por ella.

Me amas?-dijo dudosa.

Si, te amo mi Yin fa-conteste deseando que le quedara claro.

Yo también te amo lobito- y ahí esta porque era lo que yo quería y deseaba, sonreí, deseando que alguna vez me lo dijera frente a frente.

Mi necesidad de que entendiera mi amor hacia ella crecía cada vez más, al día siguiente volví a conectarme y enseguida le hable.

Hola mi Yin fa- salude con aquel sobrenombre que le había puesto de cariño.

Hola mi lobito-me respondió, sonreí.

Te estaba esperando, porque no te conectabas?- dije y es que ya llevaba media hora conectado y ella no se había conectado.

Lo siento, se me hizo tarde pero bueno, como estas?-

Mal L- escribí.

Mal? Porque?-

Porque no te he visto- y en verdad que deseaba verla.

Hay lobito yo también te extraño pero por lo menos estamos platicando-

No es suficiente- conteste y claro que no lo era.

Hay lobito que puedo hacer para que no estés así-

Dime que me quieres, eso me hará sentir por lo menos mejor- se que puedo sonar chantajista pero necesitaba saber que me quería.

te quiero lobito-

Yo también te quiero mi Yin fa-

Ya te sientes mejor?-

Siempre seré feliz si tu estas a mi lado-

Te quiero mi lobito- respondió haciéndome añorar verla pronto.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que el día de hoy sería diferente, a pesar de que aún no regresaba de China agradecía esto de las redes sociales así podía estar en contacto con ella y este día no sería la excepción, me conecte a la hora de siempre y con solo verla conecta inicie nuestra conversación.

Hola mi Yin fa, como estas?-

Hola mi lobito, bien y tú?

Bien porque estoy platicando con tigo.

Hay mi lobito, te quiero-

Yo te quiero mas pero dime que haces o mejor cuéntame algo?

Mmm…. Que quiere que te cuente?-

No se algún secreto- dije queriendo saber más de ella pero de su propia cuenta.

Mmmm... cuando era más chica perdí a Touya-

En verdad?, ahora entiendo porque quedo así jajaja-

Sí, pero bueno te toca-

Antes solo me fijaba en las chavas que tuvieran un ben físico- esto era verdad ya que no creía en el amor y pensaba que no existía así que pensaba que lo único que importaba era la apariencia cosa que cambio al conocerla.

Te entiendo suele pasar-

Lo dices por experiencia propia?- pregunte.

Sí, me fije en el chico incorrecto y todo salió mal-

Lo siento- dije, por hacerla recordar cosas que la ponían triste, aunque si llegaba a conocer al que la lastimo lo mataría a golpes.

No te preocupes ya lo supere, estoy bien-

Bueno, te toca-

Cuando tenía 15 años me gustaba mi mejor amigo Jiroshi pero nunca se lo dije a el ni a nadie pero bueno te toca- esto que dijo no me gusto, ya sabía yo que ese tal Jiroshi de la fiesta me daba mala espina aunque ella había dicho que le gustaba del ya no me gusta.

Mmm… nunca sentí nada por Meiling y no me dolió el hecho de terminar con ella-soné cruel pero quería que lo supiera.

Oh ya- contesto.

Te toca-

Me gustaba Eriol- dijo y aquí esta otra cosa que ya sabia y la cual me dolía, pero entonces entendí.

Te gustaba?- pregunte deseando que ya no.

Si- dijo.

Entonces ya no te gusta?-volví a preguntar y es que deseaba estar seguro.

No-

Y porque ya no te gusta?-quise saber

Tiene novia y comprendí que no es como yo creía pero bueno te toca- dijo y se que a su respuesta le faltan algunas cosas pero me bastaba con el hecho de que ella ya no sintiera nada por él.

Tú me gustas- dije sin más, ya era hora de que se lo dijera y que lo supiera.

Jajaja en verdad?- pregunto y su pregunta no me gusto pero entendía que no lo creyera.

Sí, me gustas- repetí deseando que lo entendiera y entonces ella también lo dijo.

Entonces yo también debo ser sincera, tú también me gustas-

Me quede leyendo un par de veces esto último, acaso era cierto - En verdad? Sakura por dios dime?-

Si- y su repuesta inundo mi ser de una gran calidez.

Y porque te gusto?- quise saber.

Porque con tigo puedo ser como en verdad soy, me haces reír y me agrada tu compañía aunque me molestes-

Te molestaba para llamar tu atención aunque me encantas enojada pero tenía que encontrar una manera de que me notaras a mí-

y yo porque te gusto?-pregunto y es que podía haberle dicho una infinidad de cosas tan hermosas pero opte por decirle las cosas simples, comunes y vanas pero que eran verdaderamente ciertas.

Desde el primer momento que te vi llamaste mi atención pero por más que pasaba tiempo en tu casa para ti parecía que no existía así que trate de buscar tus defectos para dejar de pensar en ti pero un día me hablaste y supe que no tenía que desaprovechar esta oportunidad así que comencé a molestarte y me enamore más de ti. Pero creía no tener una oportunidad hasta que hoy me diste la esperanza de seguir luchando- concluí sintiendo que por primera vez sería feliz.

Me encontraba a punto de regresar a Tomoeda, no era un viaje largo ni mucho menos cansado, lo que en verdad era agobiante era el hecho de viajar con mis padres, bueno en lo personal con mi padre mantenía una relación digámoslo de esta manera buena, creo que esto no lo había aclarado desde un principio, ni el hecho de que soy hijo único, la relación con mi madre era todo lo contrario que la de mi padre ya que ella es una mujer imponente, mantenía el control de todo y a mí quería imponerme esto, cosa que no logro, es decir soy igual de serio que ella pero yo no sometería a los demás hacer mi santa voluntad, inclusive muchas veces me preguntaba porque mi padre se había casado con ella, ya que él era todo lo contrario, optimista, amable, entre otras cualidades.

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que estuviera todo listo para el viaje, cuando mi celular empezó a timbrar, al sacarlo pude ver que se trataba de Touya.

Que hay- dije en forma de saludo.

Solo te hablo para decirte que hoy iré a la escuela para meter la solicitud de cambio de turno, así que me preguntaba si querías que llevara la tuya, porque supongo que aún no regresas de China- dijo.

Es verdad hoy era el único día para enviar la solicitud- te debo una- dije- te la mando por correo-

Entonces la espero-

Enseguida la mando y por cierto como está tu hermana?- sé que esa pregunta no la debería haber hecho pero deseaba saber de ella.

Se encuentra bien- fue lo que me respondió- espero tu correo y sin más colgó.

No quise tomarle mucha importancia a lo último de la plática con Touya, así que simplemente saque mi laptop de mi maleta para así enviar el dichoso correo, no tarde ni 15 minutos en hacer y enviar el correo a Touya pero aun y con esto el viaje aún no estaba listo así que decidí checar un rato mí página social, aunque tenía claro que Sakura no estaría conectada pero al abrirla vi que tenía un mensaje de ella.

Hola, te quiero pedir un favor, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie de lo que hemos hablado y mucho menos a Touya por favor-

No entendía porque me había puesto esto, acaso pensaba que le diría a alguien, está bien yo quería que todos supieran de lo nuestro pero hasta que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

Hola mi Yin fa, no te preocupes yo no diré nada, confía en mi como yo confió en ti- le escribí y después de esto cerré mi página ya que era hora de irnos.

Al llegar por fin a Tomoeda y a mi casa decidí dormir un rato ya que no tenía mucho que hacer, así que tome una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

Escuche un ruido parecido como al que hace mí celular, abrí los ojos reconociendo el ruido alguien me estaba llamando.

Tome mí celular y comprobé que Touya me había llamado, mire la hora y vi que había dormido de más ya que me debía haber conectado como hace una hora, mi celular volvió a timbrar, otra vez se trataba de Touya, conteste en lo que mi computadora se encendía por completo.

Bueno- dije.

Ya está el asunto de la solicitudes-

Gracias-

Bueno no solo te hablo para eso, sino para avisarte que el monstruo va a salir con un amigo suyo, algo así de una cita-

No entendía por qué Touya hacia esto, acaso él sabía lo que sentía por su hermana? Y si era así, acaso no debería molestarle, aunque por el momento esto no era prioridad, sino era el hecho de que Sakura tendría una cita.

Qué?-

Como escuchas ella tendrá una cita y pensé que esto te interesaría pero creo que no-

Porque tendría que interesarme?- pregunte aunque lo que en verdad quería era impedir esa cita.

Tú lo sabes bien- dijo y colgó enseguida sin dejarme decir nada más.

En cuestión de segundos me conecte necesitaba comprobar que lo que me había dicho Touya fuera cierto.

Hola- dije.

Hola- respondió.

Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta- dije enseguida ya que la maldita angustia me estaba matando.

Dime-

Es cierto que mañana saldrás una cita con un ex compañero tuyo?- dije al fin.

Mmm… quien te dijo?-

Un pajarito más bien un cotorro- dije y es que Touya parecía ser un chismoso pero en esta ocasión se lo agradecía.

Ya me imagino que cotorro fue-

Pero dime es cierto, sí o no?- necesitaba saberlo ya.

Si, voy a salir con un amigo- dijo y por mi mente paso la palabra "amigo"

Mmmmm… no vayas- dije tratando de que no sonara a suplica.

Porque?, es solo un amigo y solo vamos a ir al cine- escribió y esto me pareció aún más peor, porque la llevaría al cine un lugar a oscuras donde podría pasar cualquier cosa, aunque Sakura no era de esa clase de chicas.

Todas las relaciones que he tenido empiezan con una salida al cine o ir a comer un helado- dije y era cierto ya que solo había tenido 2 novias nada serio pero mis relaciones con ella habían comenzado de esta manera.

Que insinúas?- pregunto y supe que se había enojado, aunque claramente no pretendía insinuar ni ofenderla- Déjame decirte que yo no soy igual, es solo una salida de amigos-

No me quieres verdad?- escribí, sintiendo que en verdad no lo hacía.

Claro que te quiero pero no entiendo porque te pones así-

Si me quieres, no vayas- volví a pedir.

Shaoran deja de estar de celoso, es solo una salida de amigos-dijo y claro que estaba celoso y como no estarlo.

Sabes, sé que tú eres diferente, sé que cuando quieres lo haces de verdad, eres única y sobretodo eres a la única que he querido de verdad y no soy celoso solo cuido lo que es mío- dije sinceramente.

Entonces porque te pones así?- dijo.

No lo sé, pero por favor no vayas- y en verdad no lo sabía, solo entendía que quería estar con ella y que ella estuviera con migo para siempre, aunque también tenía mucho miedo a perderla.

Ya he quedado con él, confía en mí no pasara nada-

Confió en ti pero no en él- y es que como confiar en alguien que quería robar lo que es mío.

Shaoran-

Está bien- dije vencido pues sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión- pero prométeme que no pasara nada-

Te lo prometo- dijo y supe que tenía que confiar.

Gracias y por cierto me gustaría que escucharas estas canciones "Esto y más ""vencedor" y "sin ti no puedo sonreír", te las quiero dedicar- dije pues en este momento estas canciones expresaban lo que sentía por ella.

Yo las escucho y gracias, sabes me tengo que ir-

Ok, pero antes quiero que sepas algo-

Dime?-

Te quiero- dije deseando que siempre lo tuviera presente.

Yo también te quiero- y con esto basto para calmar un rato los desenfrenados celos que sentía.

Esa noche no pude dormir y no por el hecho de que toda la tarde me la haya pasado dormido, sino porque no dejaba de pensar en Sakura y su dichosa salida con su amigo.

Con tan solo ver la luz del sol filtrarse por mi ventana, me puse de pie, quería ir a casa de Sakura e impedir su salida pero aún era muy temprano, así que solo decidí esperar un rato más.

Pero con lo que no conté es que mis amigos decidieran visitarme y yo preocupándome porque era temprano.

En realidad nos la pasamos ahí toda la mañana y un poco de la tarde porque de ahí decidimos ir a casa de Touya cosa que agradecía, al llegar me percate que Sakura aún no llegaba, no podía dejar de ver el reloj que a mi parecer avanzaba muy lento, me puse a jugar un juego de mesa con Touya y los demás tratando que así el tiempo pasara más rápido.

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse y supe que era ella, así que sin importarme que fuera mi turno voltie hacia la puerta para verla pero lo que vi no me gusto ya que no solo venia ella sino que también venia su dichoso amigo.

Hola- dijo al llegar y por un momento fijo su mirada en mí y nos miramos por unos segundos porque después aparto la mirada.

Qué bueno que ya has llegado princesa- dijo su padre.

Bueno yo me retiro- dijo aquel tipejo.

No quieres quedarte a cenar- dijo la señora Nadhesko, no pude evitar mirarla mal por esto.

Gracias señora Nadhesko pero en verdad tengo que irme-volvía hablar aquel sujeto al cual por cierto ya odio.

Entonces será en otra ocasión-

Claro, bueno me retiro-

Yo te acompaño- dijo Sakura enfureciéndome más y es que acaso no podía dejar que se fuera solo.

Bueno es hora de cenar- dijo la señora Nadheshko así que todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mesa y me ofrecí a ir por Sakura, lo que el señor Fujitaka aceptó gustoso.

Camine rumbo a la puerta y la abrí con mucha cautela para evitar ser visto pero me encontré con la desagradable imagen de ese tipo muy cerca de Sakura y dándole un beso, no en la boca pero si la besaba, sentí mi sangre hervir, deseando separar aquel imbécil de Sakura y dejarle muy en claro que ella era mía, apreté mis manos en puños pero no pude hacer nada porque enseguida se fue y estaba tentado a seguirlo pero deseaba saber porque ella había permitido esto.

Felicidades- fue lo único que pude decir.

Hola, felicidades porque?-me dijo desconcertada y volteando a verme.

No te hagas la que no entiende- dije molesto.

Pero en verdad no entiendo- dijo logrando así hacerme enojar más.

Por tu novio- dije.

Mi novio, cual novio, yo no tengo novio-

Por dios, no mientas- le pedí tomándola por los hombros.

Pero no miento, te estoy diciendo la verdad- me dijo con aquella carita tan tierna que mostraba tristeza y decepción, no pude más y la solté.

Por favor no mientas, no hagas esto, no me hagas esto- dije sintiendo miles de cosas a la vez, así que me voltie para que ella no lo notara.

Él es solo mi amigo y Salí con el pero no pasó nada- dijo comenzando a acercarme a mí pero me separe enseguida, evitando el contacto pues aun los celos me dominaban y no quería lastimarla.

No te creo- dije dejando hablar a los celos que trataba de dominar.

Porque piensas que es mi novio? Acaso me viste dándole un beso o qué?-

Poco les faltaba no crees?- dije recordando como los encontré.

No entiendes, él es solo mi amigo, no lo veo como nada más créeme- pidió.

Porque debería hacerlo?- le dije.

Sabes, no me lo tomes a mal pero tu y yo no somos nada más que 2 personas que dijeron que se gustan y que de ahí no pasaran- dijo y eso dolió pero sabía que era cierto.

Si, lo sé- dije.

Te lo digo enserio, yo no tengo nada con él, es solo mi amigo-

En verdad? Júramelo- pedí ya más tranquilo por las palabras que me había dicho.

Te lo juro- me dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí y esta vez no me aleje, la mire directo a los ojos y ella me miro a mí, toque su mejilla pues necesitaba sentirla y note como se sonrojaba.

Sabes que les voy a pedir a los reyes?-dije sin romper el contacto.

Qué?-

A ti-

Sonrió cuando dije esto- espero que te traigan lo que les pides- me dijo.

Yo también, espero despertar y verte a mi lado, oh mejor aún quiero un beso tuyo- dije y es que deseaba volver a sentir sus labios aunque esta vez no solo un rose, sino un beso, un beso de verdad.

Espero que te lo traigan- me dijo comenzando acercarse a mí, cosa que me encanto.

Yo también lo espero- conteste acercándome también a ella- Te quiero- concluí a punto de besarla, nuestras respiraciones estaban muy cerca del otro y me acerque aún más y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo que Sakura se alejara de mí.

Sakura, es hora de cenar- dijo Touya quien había arruinado nuestro momento.

Si, ya vamos- contesto, siguiendo a su hermano y yo siguiendo a ambos.

Durante el resto de la noche actuamos como si nada, aunque no podía apartar mi mirada de ella y de vez en cuando sentía su mirada en mí.

Era domingo y me desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal aunque después de ducharme y desayunar algo ligero me dirigí a la casa Kinomoto, sé que paso mucho tiempo ahí pero como no hacerlo si ahí vivía ella y también porque me sentía parte de una familia.

Al llegar me encontré con casi toda la familia ya que ahí faltaba Sakura y al preguntar por ella me habían dicho que salió hacer unas compras pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no llegaba, la señora Kinomoto estaba preocupada pues llevaba más de 2 horas afuera, así que en compañía con el señor Kinomoto y Touya salimos a buscarla cada quien separándose para recorrer más lugares.

Pero por más que la busque no la encontré, el último lugar que recorrí fue el parque pingüino pero no la vi, solo vi a dos tipos hablando muy sospechosamente pero decidí no prestarles mucha atención. así que regrese a la casa Kinomoto para saber si había llegado pero mi angustia creció más al ver que no había llegado y que nadie la había encontrado, sentí un dolor en el pecho temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado y más porque comenzaba anochecer, la mamá de Sakura comenzó a llorar, culpándose por mandarla sola, yo solo me mantenía serio y un poco apartado sentía miedo, por primera vez en mi vida sentía miedo, no quería perderla porque si algo le pasaba estaba seguro que yo no lo resistiría. Sentí la impotencia apoderarse de mí, así que decidí salir otra vez a buscarla y no regresar hasta encontrarla o estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

La señora Kinonoto fue la primera en correr hacía la puerta, seguida por mí, el señor Kinomoto y Touya, al llegar ella estaba ahí con la vista fija hacia la puerta y siendo abrazada por su mamá, aunque lucia tensa por aquel abrazo.

Sakura, hija dónde estabas?- pregunto su mamá.

Nos tenías muy preocupados, se puede saber dónde estabas- dijo esta vez su padre.

Yo…..-dijo volteando la mirada hacia donde estábamos, comencé a fijarme en ella, lucia cansada, nerviosa y hasta angustiada me preguntaba que le había pasado, seguí mirándola para cerciorarme que se encontrara bien pero al ver sus manos supe que algo malo le había pasado.

Habla ya Sakura, dinos donde estabas- dijo esta vez Touya, ella miro hacia donde estaba y al verme aparto la mirada.

Lo siento, lo que pasa es que en el camino me encontré con una amiga y nos pusimos a platicar y me invito a su casa, se me paso el tiempo volando y no me di cuenta que ya era tan tarde- dijo pero sabía que mentía.

Porque no avisaste. Dijo su papá completamente serio.

No llevaba el celular, lo siento-

Con razón no contestabas pero eso que hiciste está muy mal, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo su mamá.

En verdad lo lamento, no volverá a pasar- dijo arrepentida.

Eso espero pero estas castigada, no tienes permiso de salir durante 15 días- dijo su papa-Iremos a comprar algo para cenar-

Yo voy con ustedes, Shaoran no te vayas tienes que quedarte a cenar, ya que tú al igual que nosotros estuvo todo el día con el estómago vacío por culpa de esta inconsciente.- dijo Touya pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura si me quedaba era porque deseaba saber lo que en verdad paso.

La vi fingir una sonrisa por el comentario de Touya pero en sus ojos veía tristeza, deseaba que todos se fueran ahora mismo y así poder consolarla.

Claro yo espero- conteste y con esto se fueron.

A mí sí me vas a decir lo que te paso-le pregunte.

De que hablas- contesto.

Suspire- Acaso no me tienes confianza?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

Ya te dije lo que sucedió- dijo evasiva.

A si? Entonces podrías explicarme que es esto- dije tomando su muñeca y mostrándole los moretones que tenía en estas, ella al ver esto comenzó a llorar y la abrace enseguida, no soportaba verla llorar, no quería verla triste, eso nunca, así que la abrace un poco más fuerte para hacerle saber que con migo siempre estaría segura, su cara busco refugio en mi pecho empapando con sus lágrimas mi playera, cosa que no me importaba, me mantuve callado esperando que se tranquilizara, comencé acariciar su cabello con una de mis manos para tranquilizarla, cosa que funciono porque después levanto la mira y me observo fijamente.

Cuando venía de regreso- comenzó a contar, así que decidí seguir acariciando su cabello para que se sintiera más segura, ella continuo hablando, diciéndome lo que le había pasado en verdad, yo simplemente me encontraba serio escuchando su relato y sentí varios sentimientos acumularse dentro de mí, ira, coraje, miedo, impotencia y más cuando ella termino de contarme lo sucedido y volvió a llorar. Me separe de ella caminando de un lado a otro pues recordé que yo había visto a dos tipos en el parque pingüino y que se me habían hecho sospechosos y que por la descripción de Sakura habían sido los culpables.

Segura que no te hicieron nada esos malnacidos?-pregunte y es que si yo me hubiera acercado a estos tipos tal vez y hubieran pagado por lo que le hicieron a mí Yin Fa.

Segura solo fue el susto- dijo.

Porque no me hablaste?- pregunte.

Porque deje el celular en casa-

Segura que estas bien?- volví a preguntar, observándola de nuevo.

Segura- dijo y volví abrazarla, recargando mi cara sobre uno de sus hombros y es que el miedo de perderla aun seguía en mí.

No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba por ti, estaba a punto de Salir de nuevo a buscarte Sakura, temí que algo te hubiera pasado y no estaba equivocado pero si esos malnacidos se hubieran atrevido a hacerte algo yo….-no pude terminar ya que ella no me dejo terminar.

Tranquilízate, estoy bien, estoy aquí con tigo- dijo intensificando el abrazo tratando tranquilizarme.

Me separe de ella y la mire directo a los ojos sabía que era hora de decirlo.- Te amo- dije y la bese como había querido hacerlo.

Sus labios son tan suaves y con un dulce sabor, se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, el beso comenzó lento, tornándose un poco más rápido pero donde quería hacerle sentir lo mucho que la amaba, nos separamos unos segundos a falta de aire pero enseguida la volví a besar pues ya era adicto a sus labios y a la sensaciones tan placenteras que causaban en los míos cuando los besaba, nos separamos unos minutos antes de la llegada de su familia, cenamos en completo silencio y al terminar la cena me fui no sin antes pasar a un lado de ella y susurrarle un Te amo.

Los días continuaron pasando y para mí ya era una tortura el no poder estar con Sakura a solas, es decir la veía a diario pero siempre estaba Touya con nosotros como cuidando que no fuera a tocar a su hermana y es que ya le había salido el lado de hermano celoso pero aun así no podía evitar hablar con ella, buscar alguna manera de tomarla de la mano o hasta de abrazarla esto último en los escasos minutos que Touya nos dejaba solos pero lo que no se había repetido era besarnos, y no saben cuánto deseaba volver a besarla pues como ya había dicho ya era adicto a sus labios, esos labios exquisitos y de solo recordarlos me daban ganas de encerrar a Touya en su cuarto para que nos interrumpiera. Aunque por el momento tendría que esperar un poco hasta encontrar la manera de quedarme a solas con ella, mire hacia el reloj y me percate que ya eran las ocho así que inmediatamente me conecte.

Hola- le escribí en cuanto la vi conectada.

Hola ¿Cómo estás?- respondió.

Bien porque estoy platicando con tigo, aunque sabes extraño tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, de volver a probar tus labios- dije esperando que ella también me extrañara.

Yo también te extraño y lo sabes- me dijo, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

Entonces porque si ambos sentimos lo mismo, no lo demostramos ante los demás- me anime a decir y es que si los demás se enteraban de lo nuestro, no tendríamos que escondernos, podría abrazarla, besarla sin que nadie nos dijera nada.

Mmmm….. No creo que sea conveniente- dijo lo cual ocasiono un temor dentro de mí.

Porque?- pregunte y es que temía que me dijera que no me quería lo suficiente.

Pues porque aún no es tiempo, todo esto ha pasado muy rápido creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más- y esto que me dijo sirvió para calmar un poco mis miedos.

Mmmm…. Tal vez tengas razón pero no hay que esperar mucho tiempo- le pedí, asegurándome que en verdad llevábamos poco tiempo con esto y lo mejor era esperar un poco.

Si, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-

Convencido de que tendríamos que esperar un poco, continuamos con nuestra conversación.

A la mañana siguiente mi celular comenzó a sonar muy temprano despertándome.

Bueno- dije sin fijarme de quien se trataba.

Shaoran- dijo la voz de Kotoko al otro lado de la línea.

Que pasa?- dije tallándome los ojos para despertarme por completo.

Los chicos y yo hemos conseguido boletos para ir a la final de futbol en Tokio y queríamos saber si te nos unes-

Los chicos?-

Si, Eriol, Yugishiro, Touya y los demás, aunque claro en un principio decidimos verlo por tele en casa de Touya ya que sus padres no estarán, solo su hermana y según él eso a ella no le molestaría pero después de un rato Eriol hablo diciendo que consiguió boletos- dijo pero yo deje de prestarle atención cuando menciono que Sakura estaría sola en su casa, y una idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza- entonces te nos unes- termino de decir sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

Esta vez no puedo, tengo algunos deberes con mi padre- conteste.

Bueno si cambias de opinión avísanos- dijo y colgó enseguida.

El dichoso partido empezaba a la una así que suponía que Touya saldría de su casa como eso de las doce y los padres de Sakura deben de salir más temprano, salí de mi cama para así comenzar con lo planeado.

Como dije Touya salió a las doce de su casa y yo me dirigí hacia la parte trasera de su casa, exactamente donde se encuentra su jardín, coloque una manta y una canasta llena de comida preparada por mí y en medio de la manta coloque la rosa roja que había comprado con una pequeña nota en donde había escrito lo que sentía por ella, esperaba que le gustara ya que estas cosas no se me daban pero por ella sería capaz de todo y deseando que ambos pasáramos un rato agradable.

Cuando termine con esto me dirigí hacia la puerta principal y toque el timbre no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hola- le dije al verla.

Ho…Hola- me contesto algo nerviosa.

Puedo pasar- pregunte.

Claro- contesto haciéndose a un lado - ammm Touya no está pensé que estaría con tigo-

No vine a ver a Touya-

Ah no?-

Sabía que ibas a estar sola y quería verte- dije simplemente y comencé acercarme a ella para abrazarla cosa que ella acepto pero después se separó de mi rápidamente desconcertándome por completo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunte enseguida.

Nada, solo que no veo bien que tú y yo estemos aquí solos- dijo y me desconcertó aún más.

Pero tu as dicho que no quieres que nadie nos vea- dije acercándome de nuevo a ella pero de nuevo se apartó, he decir que esto me estaba desesperando ya que no entendía su actitud, porque primero no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro y la única manera de vernos era a solas y ahora que lo estábamos esto no le parecía bien.

Si pero no veo bien que estemos solos en mi casa, alguien puede malinterpretar todo esto-

Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo-

Si, lo sé pero….-

¿Qué te pasa?- volví a preguntar y es que sabía que en verdad le pasaba algo.

Nada-

Te conozco y sé que tú tienes algo, así que dime-

En verdad no tengo nada-

Dime que te pasa, tú sabes que tengo razón-

No tengo nada-

Ya sé que es- dije a pesar de no saberlo pero era la única manera que se me ocurría para saber que tenía.

Y que es?-

No te lo voy a decir-

Porque no? Dime-

No, no te voy a decir nada-

Porque no puedes decírmelo?-

Te lo digo solo si tú me dices lo que te pasa-

No puedo, no me hagas sentir así-

Y sabes lo que me haces sentir tú al no tenerme confianza y no decirme que tienes- dije sentándome en un sillón y es que en verdad me dolía que no confiara en mí y me ocultara cosas.

Lo siento, no era mi intención-

Lo sé pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras que es lo que te pasa-

Tomo asiento a lado mío.

Ayer recibí una llamada, se trataba de Yukito-

Y con solo escuchar ese nombre supe que algo iba mal- Y que te dijo?-

Me pidió otra oportunidad- dijo y ante esto solo fui capaz de ponerme de pie y completamente serio.

Y tú que le respondiste?- dije sin verla pues no quería que viera mi cara cuando me dijera que había vuelto con él.

Que no, que lo nuestro no puede ser- dijo pero no la escuche muy segura.

Y porque no se la das- dije pensando que si en verdad no quisiera regresar con el no estuviera actuando de esta maneta con migo.

Tienes razón, debí dársela- dijo ocasionándome un inmenso dolor.

Pues sí, si tú lo quieres y si tú eres feliz yo también soy feliz- dije volteándola a ver, me puse de cuclillas en frente de ella y tome sus manos entre las mías, si él la hacía feliz yo no era nadie para arruinarle su felicidad ya que lo que más quería en la vida era su felicidad y si no era a mi lado la apoyaría a pesar de morirme de dolor.

Es que no entiendes, yo no lo quiero si lo quisiera estuviera con él- dijo viéndome a los ojos mostrándome así que hablaba enserio.

Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?-

Como te lo dije ayer solo me siento un poco rara con todo esto-

Segura?- le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

Segura- me contesto sonriendo a lo cual sonreí también y no resistí más, volví a unir nuestro labios en un beso tierno.

Entonces estamos bien?- le pregunte al separarnos.

Más que bien-

Entonces ven- dije levantándome y levantándola, aun tomados de la mano la comencé a guiar rumbo al jardín.

A dónde vamos?- pregunto y como no le conteste volvió hablar- Te recuerdo que no puedo salir aún estoy castigada-

Si, lo sé pero prácticamente no estamos saliendo de tu casa- respondí sonriéndole.

La guie hasta el jardín pero antes de llegar cubrí sus ojos con mis manos.

Pero….-

Shhhhh tranquila- le dije.

Al llegar poco a poco quite mis manos de sus ojos y después de unos segundos de silencio volvi hablar.

Te gusta?- pregunte.

Me encanta- contesto volteando hacia mí y besándome ella por primera vez.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue único, en donde disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro sin que nos importara nada más.

Al día siguiente me conecte a la misma hora de siempre esperando que ella ya estuviera conectada pero aún no lo estaba así que decidí ver su muro para ver que había de nuevo pero al verlo me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que tenía publicaciones del tal Tukito que no me agradaron en lo más mínimo pero pensando que tal vez Sakura aún no las había visto o que cuando las viera se encargaría de dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese idiota. Más sin embargo cuando ella se conectó no hizo nada causando en mi esos celos fulminantes que me pedían que yo le contestará al tal Yukito para dejarle las cosas bien claras de una vez.

Hola- escribió más sin embargo no conteste simplemente me fui sin decirle nada.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo no le hable ni ella lo hizo por un momento pensé en disculparme por mi actitud más sin embargo no lo hice deje las cosas así pues creí que tal vez ella necesitara tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y yo sería paciente y la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara.

El día siguiente continúe con la rutina así que me conecte de nuevo solo que esta vez vi otra publicación en su muro.

"quien te quiere en verdad lucha por ti y porque yo te quiero lucho por ti"

Solo que esta vez algo cambio, ella Le había respondido.

"si, lo sé pero yo no quiero que luches por mí por favor entiéndeme solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad"

Y este comentario me era lo que yo estuve esperando desde un principio pero el tal Yukito no lo acepto porque enseguida volvió a contestar.

"sé que dices que solo puedes darme tu amistad pero sabes, las mejores relaciones que puede haber son entre amigos? No me daré por vencido te quiero y sabré esperar-

Harto de que no entendiera que ella no lo quería el que contesto esta vez fui yo.

"Acaso no entiendes? Ella no quiere nada con tigo y sabes porque? Porque ella me quiere a mí y yo la quiero a ella así que te pido, no mejor te ordeno que la dejes de molestar"- sabía que nos había delatado pero no me importaba necesitaba que el tal Yukito entendiera.

" y tú quién eres? Su novio? No, no creo que seas nada de ella así que mejor no te metas donde no te llaman ah y también deja de hacerte ilusiones con ella"- me respondió.

"No me hagas reír más bien creo que el que se tiene que dejar de hacer ilusiones es otro y no necesito decirte que soy de ella, a mí me basta saber que al que quiere es amia sí que mejor tú ya no te metas con ellas oh me vas a conocer en verdad"

"Eso es una amenaza? Porque sabes no te tengo miedo y de una vez te aviso no dejare a Sakura, ahora menos que nunca así que mejor resígnate porque ella regresara con migo"

Estaba a punto de contestarle a este último comentario pero ya no de una forma tan Cortez como lo había hecho antes más sin embargo no lo hice porque enseguida apareció un mensaje de Sakura.

Shaoran- escribió.

Sakura- respondí.

Shaoran no hagas caso a lo que te dice Yukito por favor ya no le contestes-me pidió.

Porque no? Acaso es verdad lo que dice?-

Como puedes creer que es cierto? Tu sabes lo que siento por ti como puedes dudar- dijo y no estaba seguro pero me parecía que se había molestado.

No lo dudo pero desde la primera vez que escribió en tu muro me hubiera gustado ver que le respondías de la misma forma que lo hiciste hoy-

Era por eso que no me hablabas? Porque no le respondí a su comentario?-

Estaba celoso, aun lo estoy me deje guiar por los malditos celos y al ver que tu no hacías nada creí…. Que no te importaba-

Eres un tonto yo no respondí para evitar esto-

Dime algo a quien prefieres al tal Yukito o a mí?- pregunte pues necesitaba saberlo.

La respuesta es obvia no crees? Te prefiero a ti-

En verdad?-

Porque lo dudas?-

No lo dudo simplemente me gusto la respuesta-

Entonces por favor ya no le contestes a sus comentarios-

Pero porque no?-

Shaoran por favor-

Lo hago para defenderte para que sepa que no estás sola y deje de molestarte-

Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa-

Por ti haría cualquier cosa pero está bien ya no diré nada-

Gracias, te quiero-dijo y con esto basto para calmarme.

Yo te quiero más y perdón por no hablarte me porte como un tonto aunque yo la pase peor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-

Ya vez eso te pasa por tonto, desconfiado y celoso pero yo también te extrañe- me dijo y una sonrisa se formó en mí aunque claro sabía que tenía razón, mas sin embargo nunca más me dejaría guiar por los celos porque no pretendía dejar a Sakura nunca ya que ella era mía y yo era suyo por siempre.

Me encontraba fuera de casa de Sakura, bueno más bien enfrente de su ventana dispuesto a subir por el árbol que quedaba en frente de esta para así poder entrar por su ventana y verla pues sabía que hoy tendría día libre, llevaba entrando de esta manera hace un par de semanas y es que era la única manera que había encontrado para verla y estar a solas un rato, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hice ella se había molestado diciéndome que podría haberme matado, creo que había exagerado más sin embargo me enternecía que se preocupara por mí, así que simplemente le sonreí y le dije que quería verla y después simplemente la había abrazado y besado para asegurarle que estaba bien, que estaría bien siempre que estuviera con ella.

Comencé a tocar en su ventana para que se percatara de mi presencia enseguida me abrió.

Hola- le dije al entrar y no me pude resistir a besarla.

Hola- respondió.

Sabes creo que me he vuelto un experto en subir hasta aquí- dije algo presumido.

Tienes suerte de que ese árbol este justo enfrente de mi ventana aunque sabes pediré que lo corten- dijo sonriendo.

Así?- dije arqueando una ceja – pues creo que tendré que buscar otra manera de llegar hasta aquí- termine de decir pero esta vez estrechándola contra mí.

Ella sonrió aún más y me beso.

Y a que debo el honor de su visita?- dijo al separarnos y comenzando a jugar con mi cabello.

Estaba aburrido- conteste para molestarla y lo conseguí al ver su ceño fruncido.

Trato de apartarse de mí pero no se lo permití.

Sabes que bromeo- dije repartiendo besos por toda su cara pero comenzó a moverse lo que ocasiono que ambos cayéramos sobre su cama, yo arriba de ella y comencé a besarla, primero lentamente aunque después de un rato el beso comenzó a tornase más apasionado y un deseo de seguir besando no solo sus labios surgió en mí, más sin embargo la sentí tensarse y comprendí que aún no estaba lista y yo no quería presionarla así que termine el beso y me separe un poco de ella recargando mis codos pero aun manteniendo la misma posición, bese su frente y la mire directo a los ojos.

Me gustaría que les contáramos a todos sobre nosotros-dije pues creía que ya habíamos esperado suficiente y también yo ya no concebía mi vida sin ella.

Mmmm … yo creo que aún no es tiempo, deberíamos esperar un poco más- me dijo sin despegar su mirada de mí.

Porque siento que tu no quieres contarle a nadie de lo nuestro- dije y sentía eso, sino entonces porque siempre que le pedía esto me decía que teníamos que esperar?

Que es lo nuestro Shaoran? Dime que nombre tiene lo que tú y yo tenemos?- me dijo y yo pensé que no estaba hablando enserio.

Lo nuestro no necesita nombre Sakura porque tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo pero si quieres etiquetar esto que tenemos somos novios, tu eres mi novia y yo soy tu novio- dije completamente sincero.

Y como sabes que yo quiero ser tú novia?-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Porque aunque no me lo digas sé que me amas como yo te amo a ti y por eso mismo quiero contarle al mundo lo que me haces sentir, lo que siento por ti- dije posando mi mano en su mejilla.

Claro que soy tu novia Shaoran y aunque no lo digo muy seguido quiero que sepas que te quiero nunca dudes de eso-

Entonces?-

Simplemente creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más-

Cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar? Ya han pasado 5 meses. Te he demostrado cuanto te quiero así que no entiendo-

Shaoran, yo…-

No Sakura mejor dime estas segura de esto?- y pedía a gritos que dijera que si

Shaoran te acabo de decir que te quiero, te lo he demostrado es solo que…..-

Solo que Sakura?-dije pues se había quedado por unos segundos callada.

Nada, mira solo te pido que esperemos hasta que tenga los resultados de mi examen y después de esto les decimos a todos de lo nuestro-

Pero para eso aún falta un mes-

Solo es un mes y si consigo quedarme tal vez tus papas me acepten más rapidito- dijo como si temiera que mis padres no la aceptaran.

Sakura- dije separándome un poco de ella y continúe acariciando su mejilla, después su boca, cabello- no necesitas impresionar a mi familia ya que ellos te aceptaran porque te amo y si no fuera así no me importaría porque yo luchare por ti, por nuestro amor, te amo y por ti renunciaría a todo- dije sellando mis palabras con un tierno beso.

Sonrió al separarnos pero yo hablaba completamente enserio, si mi familia no aceptaba a Sakura no me importaría perder todo con tal de estar con ella, porque ella ya era mi mundo y la persona con la que quería formar mi propia familia.

El día de su examen había llegado y por más que yo quisiera acompañarla sabía que no podría ya que iría con ella su mamá así que sin más solo le envié un mensaje para desearle suerte, aunque después le preguntaría como le había ido.

Como esos exámenes solían ser fines de semana solo me quede en mí casa completamente solo ya que Papá hasta los fines de semana trabajaba y Mamá, ella simplemente se había ido con una amiga, no quise llamar a los chicos pues si lo hacía en la tarde no podría ir con Sakura.

En la tarde que fui a verla de la manera en que siempre lo hacia la note algo nerviosa más sin embargo ella me dijo que aún lo estaba por el examen así que simplemente me quede con ella, abrazándola, besándola para tranquilizarla, asegurándole que todo saldría bien y ella entraría a la universidad.

Los días continuaban su paso y el día en el que Sakura recibiría sus resultados estaba cada vez más cerca y ya pronto les diríamos a los demás de lo nuestro pero por el momento iba de camino a casa de Sakura pues me había pedido que fuera aunque ahora era más temprano de lo que solía ir siempre.

Hola- dije dándole un beso en cuanto llegue.

Hola- respondió.

Y dime que es eso tan urgente que querías decirme?- pregunte pero sus ojos se humedecieron y me alarme.-Pasa algo? Pregunte de nuevo acercándome esta vez a ella.

Pero ella solo me pidió que la besara lo que hice inmediatamente ya que si esto la tranquilizaba yo no sería capaz de negárselo, el beso se tornó demasiado apasionado y por más que sabía que necesitábamos respirar ella no me permitió alejarme así que no lo hice, ambos caímos sobre la cama aun sin romper el beso.

Me separe de ella un poco, me miraba directo a los ojos, tenía ganas de que algo más pasara entre nosotros pero no quería aprovecharme de su estado pero entonces ella volvió a besarme con deseo o tal vez pasión pero este beso llevaba algo más.

Estas segura?-pregunte separándome de nuevo.

Si, lo estoy y tú?- dijo.

Con tigo siempre estoy seguro de todo- respondí y nos volvimos a besar.

Todo esto que estaba viviendo me parecía tan irreal, ambos haríamos el amor. Rose mi mano contra su pierna y pude sentir su piel tan tersa y luego me anime a rosarla con mi boca, deseaba todo de ella, la deseaba a ella.

Ella algo tímida comenzó acariciando sobre mi playera pero después se animó e introdujo sus manos debajo de esta, sonreí ante las sensaciones que causaba en mí.

De un momento a otro nos quedamos sin nada.- Eres hermosas- dije observándola fijamente ante lo que ella sonrió y me beso de nuevo, no sé de dónde saco unos condones pero no le preste mucha atención.

Tome el condón y lo coloque como era debido, de repente comencé a dudar por lo que seguía ya que nunca antes había hecho esto y si la lastimaba nunca me lo perdonaría.

Confió en ti- dijo y fue todo lo que necesite, entre en ella pero no aun completamente, la mire fijamente, sonreí, tome su mano y la uní con la mía y la bese, entre por completo en ella y note sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, comencé a besarla tiernamente por toda su cara para aliviar el dolor y comencé a moverme en ella primero torpemente pero después encontré el ritmo que nos hacía sentir bien a ambos, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar así que volví a mirarla fijamente.

Eres mía y yo siempre seré tuyo, Te amo- dije y cubrí sus labios con los míos.

Me quede dormido un rato pero al abrir mis ojos note como Sakura se movía un poco.

Estas despierta- pregunte.

Creo que aún estoy dormida – dijo sonriendo, lo cual me hizo sonreír y la bese.

Gracias, sabes soy el hombre más feliz que puede existir-dije sonriéndole, ya que verdaderamente me sentía así.

Levanto sus manos para tocar mi mejilla.

Quiero que vayas a mi casa hoy mismo y le contemos todo a mis padres- dije ya no dudando de nada pues después de lo que había pasado estaba completamente seguro que ella aceptaría.

Shaoran- dijo pero yo no la deje continuar.

Si, lo sé, aún faltan unos días para los resultados de tu examen pero sé que todo va a salir bien así que porque no decimos todo de una vez- dije esta vez acariciándola yo.

No voy a decir nada- dijo de repente, callándome completamente pues creía haber escuchado mal.

¿Qué? No entiendo? Explícate- dije retirando mi mano.

Si entiendes, no voy a decirla a nadie de esto.

Sakura tu y yo habíamos acordado algo-

Te mentí y creo que es mejor que esto se termine, yo no puedo ya seguir con esto- me dijo.

Y si ya no querías nada con migo qué diablos fue esto- dije levantándome de la cama, completamente serio y es que no entendía que pasaba, porque decía esto? Acaso ella no me amaba de verdad? Un dolor en el pecho surgió en mí al escucharla decir esto.

Solo fue sexo- dijo y me sentí morir.

No hablas enserio- dije acercándome a ella y tomando su cara entre mis manos - esto no fue solo sexo, esto es amor, esto fue hacer el amor- para mí lo fue.

Tal vez para ti lo haya sido, tu sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser, espero que me entiendas y encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz- dijo mirándome.

Entonces así termina todo, solo fui tu juguete, solo me querías para tener sexo que idiota fui al creer que tu podrías sentir algo por mí, sabes no te deseo ningún mal por el contrario espero que encuentres a alguien que te valore, te respete, cuide, escuche y te amé como yo no lo supe hacer, no te prometo olvidar esto yo si te amo y perdóname por volverte mi necesidad en todo este tiempo- dije y comencé a vestirme completamente sólido.

Debes olvidar, yo lo are y espero que tú lo hagas- dijo dándome la estocada final.

Como me pides eso- dije volteando y tomándola de los hombros – te entregue todo de mí, por ti daría hasta mi vida, te dejo libre pero no me pidas que te olvide porque me niego hacerlo-

Y yo te suplico que lo hagas, olvídate de todo, olvídame- dijo y con esto último me fui.

Escuche mi nombre pero me pareció que había sido mi imaginación pero aun así no voltie. Camine sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un tipo bar, sentía como lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos pero no lloraría, no me importo si no tenía edad, con dinero se solucionaba, entre y pedí un vaso de lo más fuerte, el cantinero dudo un poco pero le di dinero de más y lo sirvió, pedí otro y continuo la misma mecánica, no sé cuántos llevaba pero estaba completamente mareado.

Sentí como alguien me jalaba y aunque al principio me negué después me deje guiar.

La am...mo- decía, más bien gritaba.

Lo sé- decía aquella voz que en este momento no me sonaba nada familiar.

No, no lo sabes, yo la a...mo- volví a decir.

Tranquilo- dijo.

Sentí como me llevaban hasta un cuarto y me acostaban, sentí como me quitaban los zapatos y me tapaban.

La amo- dije acomodándome- te amo Sakura- concluí y me quede perdidamente dormido.

**Notas de la autora.**

**Hola, antes que nada espero que se encuentren bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews les aseguro que motivaron a la autora.**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de Shaoran y he de decir que falta uno pero en este también ya continuara la historia así que estén al pendiente, no sé si me tarde en actualizar ya saben que eso depende de ustedes y sus comentarios. Sin más me despido deseando que pasen un lindo fin de semana, espero reviews del capítulo ya saben que motivan a la autora actualizar pronto.**

**Cuídense mucho! **

**Gaby li **


	13. Capitulo 13

**Shaoran **

**Capítulo 13 **

Mi cabeza me está matando aunque este dolor es mínimo, casi inexistente a comparación con el que sentí y siento ahora por Sakura, por más que trato de entender porque ella había tomado esta decisión nada aparece, inclusive hoy al despertar creí que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. El día de ayer había estado con ella de la forma que deseaba, creí que las cosas serían más fáciles que nuestro amor sería más sólido pero estaba tan equivocado ya que ella nunca pretendió nada con migo y no la juzgo porque al contrario ella me había dado muchas cosas tan hermosas que simplemente me hará difícil olvidarla, más bien creo que nunca podré olvidarla.

No sé exactamente como llegue a mi casa, pues no recuerdo nada de lo que paso después de que llegue al bar, aunque eso no importaba ya que había llegado a casa y con eso bastaba. Era lunes, inicio de semana y de clases, más sin embargo por mí estado no hubiera podido ir aunque quisiera, pero siendo sinceros no deseaba hacerlo, en realidad no quería hacer nada ya que sentía que me faltaba algo, más bien me faltaba alguien.

Todo el día no había hecho otra cosa que releer los mensajes que nos mandábamos tratando así de encontrar la falla, en donde yacía la mentira de todo pero ante cualquier pelea, conflicto que tuvimos siempre encontrábamos la manera de salir de este y no de una manera incomoda sino de la manera en la cual ambos demostrábamos el amor que sentimos y esto no podía ser mentira, ella me quería aunque fuera un poco pero entonces que había pasado? Acaso yo era él culpable?

Mis amigos habían llamado repetidas ocasiones pero no deseaba saber nada de ellos, el reloj marco las 8:00 la hora en la que siempre nos conectábamos, me conecte tal vez por costumbre o más bien porque deseaba que ella se conectara, quería hablar con ella, saber de ella, pero nada paso porque simplemente no se conectó o tal vez lo haría más entrada la noche y yo la esperaría, si eso haría.

Desperté y me percate que me había quedado dormido con la computadora al lado mío la cual estaba apagada porque se había quedado sin pila ya que dormí hasta tarde esperándola pero ella nunca apareció. Hoy tampoco había asistido a clases y era algo que no me importaba, así que nuevamente me quede ahí tumbado en mi cama con la vista perdida y es que no entendía en que momento de mi vida me había convertido tan dependiente de Sakura?

El transcurso de los días continúo y para que contar de los simple y monótona que se había convertido mi vida, a diferencia que estos días me levante de la cama, comí y tome un baño, aunque también había atendido las llamadas de mis amigos diciendo que estaba enfermo y por eso no había asistido a clases.

Escuche el timbre de mi casa sonar y con tan solo par de minutos, Kotoko entro en mi habitación, supongo que Wei nuestro mayordomo que ha estado siempre con la familia li y no solo era un mayordomo para mí, sino como un segundo padre, lo había dejado entrar, no me importaba si me encontraba en las condiciones que me hubiera encontrado más sin embargo en esta ocasión lucia presentable.

Luces fatal- dijo a forma de saludo pero yo no dije nada pues sabía que era cierto. - Tan mal te sientes que no dirás nada- volvió a decir sentándose al frente mío.

Simplemente no tengo nada- dije al fin.

Él se encogió de hombros- pues ese nada te ha hecho faltar a la escuela toda la semana-

Ya te lo dije no tengo nada-

Ok, te creo pero estábamos preocupados, no respondes a nuestras llamadas, ni nos llamas, es más Wei dice que ni quieres salir de tu habitación, si eso no es estar enfermo dime que es?-

Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada- dije arto de todo.

Tranquilizante Shaoran, solo nos preocupamos por ti-

Quien les ha pedido que lo hagan, simplemente déjenme en paz- estalle, me levante de donde me encontraba sentado y me aleje de ahí antes de decir algo de lo cual arrepentirme.

Somos tus amigos y todos queremos tu bienestar, Touya es él que me pidió que viniera en su lugar, él es el más preocupado por ti, pero no ha podido venir porque parece que su hermana esta igual o peor de enferma que tu- dijo, al principio me costó entender lo que había dicho, es decir, Sakura estaba triste? Por mí?

Ella está enferma?- dije viéndolo directo a la cara y bajando mi tono de voz.

Eso ha dicho él pero en verdad cree que esta triste por algo- dijo y continuo hablando pero no tome mucha importancia a lo demás ya que las palabras de Kotoko sobre cómo estaba Sakura se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, acaso era posible que a ella le doliera lo que había pasado? Quizás estuviera arrepentida de lo que me dijo y si era así tal vez aún tenía una oportunidad.

Por eso Touya me ha pedido que venga a invitarte a jugar un partido de basquet en el deportivo- término de decir Kotoko.

Sakura ira?- pregunte deseando que dijera que sí.

Te acabo de decir que sí, Shaoran- dijo- entonces iras?-

Que si iría, claro que lo haría.

Al llegar al deportivo que se encuentra cerca del parque pingüino entre con la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera ahí pero solo se encontraban Hiraguizawa, kisho y los demás, así que tuvimos que esperar un rato a pesar de que los demás trataban de entablar alguna conversación yo me mantenía distante, ajeno, solo pensando en cómo sería volverla a tener al frente mío, como luciría, si en verdad pensaba en mí. Pero todos estos pensamientos dejaron de existir en mí cabeza al verla entrar.

Al verla de nuevo le devolvía a mi corazón la vida que ya creía perdida, se veía un poco más delgada, en sus ojos se formaban unas pequeñas bolsas como ojeras, lucia algo cansada, su cabello solo había sido amarrado en una sencilla coleta, lucía un pans y una playera algo guanga, y para mi ella lucia tan hermosa, pero lo que más me dolió aunque hizo que la esperanza siguiera en mí fue ver que en su semblante asombraba la tristeza por más que ella lo quisiera ocultar yo la conocía más que nadie, las ganas de abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la extrañaba y la amaba se apoderaron cada vez más de mí.

Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Hiraguizawa.

Hola- dijo sin fijar su mirada en nadie.

Hola- conteste como si con eso ella fuera a mirarme de nuevo cosa que no paso.

Bueno ya que estamos todos hagamos los equipos- dijo de nuevo Hiraguizawa.

Los equipos se hicieron pero esta vez no estuve en su equipo y era mejor así porque mi intención era acercarme a ella, poder tocarla aunque fuera un simple rose y estando en el equipo contrario esto sería más fácil.

El partido comenzó y desde un principio trate de acercarme a ella pero ella parecía huir de mí, la vi correr en dirección hacia donde yo estaba, esta era mí oportunidad así que me acerque a ella pero no con el propósito de quitarle el balón, ni mucho menos, más sin embargo mí intento de detenerla fue algo brusco ya que puse mi pierna pensando que la vería y la evitaría pero tropezó con migo a punto de caer pero alcance a sostenerla por la cintura, el sentirla de nuevo tan cerca de mí se sentía tan bien, el calor que este trasmitía, su fragancia, sus labios tan apetecibles que me daban ganas de besarlos, ella me miraba fijamente y me sentí como hace una semana, cuando la miraba y solo eso me bastaba para saber que me amaba, comencé a estrecharla más contra mi cuerpo pero ella enseguida se alejó de mí, como si estar con migo le doliera no más bien como si no fuera de su agrado y esto dolió.

Estas bien?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Si, gracias- contesto sin mirarme y se fue sin decir nada más.

El resto del partido ya no intente acercarme a de ninguna manera más sin embargo aún pretendía hablarle.

Vamos a mi casa- dijo Hiraguizawa al terminar el juego.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Sakura quien dijo que tenía que visitar a una amiga pero yo sabía que era mentira.

Salí con los demás pero con tan solo caminar un par de pasos decidí inventar una excusa al igual que Sakura y aunque al principio trataron de convencerme para que fuera, eso no funciono.

Camine de regreso al deportivo pues ella se había quedado ahí cuando nos fuimos pero antes de llegar la vi salir y comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa así que sin pensarlo más le di alcance, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a guiarla hasta la zona donde había árboles, me sorprendió el hecho de que no se resistiera e inclusive el que no se apartara de mi lado, tal vez ella ya esperaba que yo hiciera esto.

Cuando me pareció que estábamos algo escondidos y lejos de que alguien más nos viera me detuve, deteniéndose así ella también, enseguida se recargo en el árbol que estaba justamente al frente de donde nos encontrábamos y hasta ese momento fue cuando me miro, no decía nada al igual que yo, solo nos manteníamos mirando el uno a otro y entonces no me pude resistir más, la bese, al hacerlo sentí como ella también correspondía a mí beso y entonces sentí que todo podía ser como antes, la bese aún con más pasión, pues la había extrañado, sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, a toda ella, la amo de una manera que no creí que existiera o de la cual existiera en mí.

De repente ella se apartó rompiendo así nuestro beso y al hacer esto se volteo dándome la espalda, quise acercarme a ella rodearla con mis brazos, asegurarle que yo la amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo y que si ella no me amaba a mí lo entendía pero le pediría que me diera una oportunidad, inclusive le diría que el amor que yo sentía bastaba para mí pero que no me dejara.

Sakura, podemos hablar?- le dije.

De qué?- dijo aun dándole la espalda.

Podemos sí o no?- sé que soné grosero pero necesitaba que me escuchara.

Si-

Gracias, yo sé que te prometí olvidar pero no puedo y sé que no podré hacerlo nunca algo dentro de mí me dice que tu si sentiste algo por mi aunque sea una simple atracción y quiero pedirte que no me dejes, que me des otra oportunidad, te juro que no te presionare y mucho menos le diremos a nadie de lo nuestro si así tú lo quieres pero vuelve a mí- pedí no más bien rogué pero no quería perderla, por primera vez había sentido y encontrado el amor, sentí como mis ojos se humedecieron como aquella vez que salí de su casa solo que esta vez deje que mis lágrimas brotaran, deje que el dolor saliera ya no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera porque para mí ella era la única que podría hacerme sentir tantas cosas pero principalmente amor así que me rehusaba a perderla, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Por favor Shaoran, no me pidas eso tu sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser, olvídame, olvida todo, haz de cuenta que esto nunca paso- dijo aun dándome la espalda.

No puedo- dije acercándome un poco a ella, importándome poco que me viera llorar.

Como sabes que no puedes sino lo intentas- dijo volteando a verme y me di cuenta que esto a ella también le afectaba ya que la tristeza en su rostro era más visible, en sus mejillas se vislumbraban restos de lágrimas lo cual me hizo pensar que estuvo llorando.

Me niego a renunciar a ti solo te pido una última oportunidad – dije esta vez acariciando su mejilla con mí mano para apartar los restos de lagrimas

No lo hagas más difícil solo olvídame- pidió viéndome fijamente.

No, te amo y peleare por ti por conseguir que te enamores de mi- dije y ella ante esto comenzó a llorar rompiéndome con esto el corazón porque no soportaba verla en este estado, así que rápidamente la estreche entre mis brazos fuertemente para tranquilizarla.

Te amo, por favor no me dejes-le pedí sintiendo como yo también comenzaba a llorar.

No puedo, no puedo- me dijo separándose de mí.

Sa…..- iba a decir pero ella no me dejo terminar ya que poso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

Shhhhhhhhhhh escúchame, esto no puede ser yo no te amo y nunca lo are, es cierto me gustabas pero he conocido a alguien más, no quería hacerte daño esa nunca ha sido mi intención pero ya no podía continuar engañándote, lo siento- dijo y si sentí que tuve alguna esperanza con esto que dijo murió, la amaba tanto que quería ser egoísta decirle que aun así esto no importaba, que podríamos vernos a escondidas, que no le pediría que me ame pero que no me dejara pero mí parte racional me decía que dejara de hacerme daño a mí mismo que era hora de pensar en mí y recordé la vez que la iba a dejar libre por el tal Yukito.

Por eso nunca quisiste que nadie se enterara de esto, que tonto por creer que alguien como tú se fijaría en mí, no te preocupes lograre olvidarte- dije mirándola por última vez y comenzando mi camino de regreso a casa, si ella era feliz yo también lo seria.

Camine de regreso a casa en completo silencio, no quería pensar en nada, ahora si me sentí muerto en vida, llegue a mí casa y me encerré en mi habitación, no es que nadie quisiera interrumpirme pero quería sentir que tal vez a alguien podría importarle, ella se había convertido en mi mundo, desde muy pequeño siempre había estado solo, nunca había sonreído sinceramente, ni mucho menos amado y al estar al lado de Sakura por primera vez sentí que alguien me amaba, que ese vacío en mi pecho era llenado y ahora ese vacío surgía de nuevo pero ahora de una manera más grande y permanente.

Mi llanto se intensifico, me deje caer en la cama y comencé a recordar todo lo que viví con ella, sé que me martirizaba más pero quería sentir de nuevo un poco de calor en mí, de llenar un poco el vacío aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve recordando solo sé que llore hasta que de mis ojos ya no pudieron salir ni una sola lagrima más, para muchos he de parecer patentico pero no me importaba ya nada me importaba.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar me sentí aun peor, necesitaba un consejo, una opinión que alguien me hiciera entender y comprender que era mejor dejarla ir, me duche, tratando de darme una mejor apariencia y salí con rumbo hacia la casa Kinomoto, necesitaba hablar con Touya porque a pesar de que Sakura es su hermana, Touya es mi mejor amigo.

Comencé mi camino pensando en cómo contarle a Touya de la relación que mantuve con su hermana, aunque claro había decidido omitir algunas cosas, estaba por llegar cuando la vi, ella se detuvo al igual que yo pero no venía sola sino con aquel tipo que bailo con ella en la fiesta de sus padres entonces lo entendí era él, ella me lo había dicho que hubo un tiempo en el que a ella le gusto y si nunca le había dejado de gustar?. Sentí la rabia crecer en mí pero quien era yo para decir algo? Ella ya no era mía, más bien nunca lo fue y lo comprobé al ver su mano unida a la de él

Así que fue por el- dije pues necesitaba que me lo dijera.

No es lo que tú piensas- dijo soltando su mano de aquel tipo - déjame explicarte-

No tienes nada que explicar, si recuerdas tu y yo no somos nada, más bien nunca lo fuimos- dije.

Shaoran no digas eso, necesitamos hablar hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo acercándome a mí pero no lo permití, no quería que jugara de nuevo con migo, eso no porque al que siempre le dolería más seria a mí pero aquel tipo la tomo de brazo evitando así que intentara acercarse de nuevo a mí y la furia surgió de nuevo en mí.

No la toques- ordene aquel tipo.

Y quien eres tú para exigirme eso?- me contesto.

Sentí que se burlaba de mí al decir esto, restregándome en la cara que yo no era nada para ella.

Quieres saber quién soy yo?- dije y sin pensarlo le estampe un puñetazo en la cara con lo cual logre tirarlo - Soy el hombre que más la ama- concluí dándole otro golpe.

Shaoran suéltalo- escuche el grito de Sakura pero no le hice caso, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y que mejor que con la persona que había ocasionado que la razón por la cual era feliz se alejara de mí.

El hombre que a pesar de que ella no lo quiera siempre estará para cuando más lo necesite- seguí diciendo y golpeándolo al terminar cada oración- el hombre que se está muriendo de celos al verla con otro pero sobretodo el hombre que te partirá la cara si te atreves a lastimarla- concluí.

Sabes lo que también eres un idiota al no quererla escuchar- dijo esta vez aquel tipo dándome un puñetazo.

Jiroshi, suéltalo- pidió Sakura pero tampoco le hizo caso, sino que estampo un puñetazo aún más fuerte y con el cual logro sacarme sangre.

Jiroshi, por favor- volvió a decir Sakura pero esta vez comenzó a jalarlo de los hombros para quitarlo pero aquel idiota la aventó y cayó al suelo.

Sakura, perdón- dijo aquel idiota al darse cuenta.

No la toques, no la vuelvas a tocar - volvió a decir enfurecido por lo que le había hecho y volví a golpearlo.

Ambos estábamos tan concentrados en golpearnos que no nos dimos cuenta que Sakura logro interponerse entre nosotros

Basta ya, acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo- dijo.

Entiendo nunca debí tocar a tu noviecito- dije creyendo que su intervención era por proteger a su novio, dios como odiaba decir esa palabra.

No entiendes, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte- me dijo.

Entiendo más de lo que crees Sakura y perdón por ser tan idiota y lastimarte tanto- dije.

No Shaoran, por favor-

No, ya no digas nada- dije simplemente y me fui de ahí pues ya no quería ver a Touya.

Camine hacia mí casa pero ahora con rabia, al llegar solo fui capaz de ir a curar mis heridas, por suerte Wei no se encontraba en casa ya que hoy era su día libre, escuche el timbre sonar pero no deseaba hablar con nadie así que decidí dejar que sonara un par de veces pero aquella persona era insistente ya que el timbre sonaba una y otra vez así que cansado decidí ver de quien se trataba, aunque al abrir la puerta la que se encontraba ahí era Sakura y al verme se lanzó a mis brazos como si nada hubiera pasado y me beso, sorprendido era poco al decir cómo me encontraba pero no pude evitar corresponder a su beso, si era lo que yo más quería, que ella me besara de nuevo.

Aunque por falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos y la mire fijamente y ella a mí como siempre solíamos vernos cuando terminábamos de besarnos

Que haces aquí Sakura?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Yo necesito decirte algo- dijo mordiendo su labio.

Y que es eso que vienes a decirme, que quieres que sea tu amante…..- sé que fui grosero pero yo no quería ser solo su amante.

Te amo- dijo simplemente y mi corazón dio una sacudida- soy una tonta por creer que la distancia mataría todo esto que siento por ti, una cobarde pero te amo-

No podía dejar de mirarla, acaso hablaba enserio? Entonces que había sido todo eso que había pasado antes? porque ella me había asegurado que no sentía nada por mí, no podía creerle, ella no me amaba pero mi corazón me decía que ahora ella si decía la verdad.

No tienes nada que ver con el tal Jiroshi?- pregunte.

No-

Entonces porque me dejaste?- dije y si el tal Jiroshi no era la verdadera razón demandaba saberla.

Ya te lo dije por tonta, por cobarde- dijo y aunque esto no me basto, decidí preguntar lo que mí corazón anhelaba escuchar.

En verdad me amas?- pregunte pues de esto dependía todo.

Porque te amo es que estoy aquí y ahora soy yo la que te pide que vuelvas a mi- dijo y con esto basto para que mi corazón volviera a latir - entiendo, sé que no me merezco que me perdones por la manera en cómo te trate y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz – volvió hablar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Me amas?- volví a preguntar.

Te amo- dijo y no necesite que lo dijera otra vez pues mi corazón y yo ya no estábamos dispuestos a dejarla ir, así que me acerque a ella y la bese queriendo sanar el dolor que ambos sentimos al estar separados estos días- no sabes cuánto espere que me dijeras eso- dije y volví a besarla- te amo- concluí y la tome en mis brazos necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, de hacerla mía, de sanarnos mutuamente, de demostrarle cuanto la amo, la lleve hasta mi cuarto y la hice mía de una manera más tierna, de la manera en que sintiera todo mi amor, porque tal vez esto que habíamos pasado era para que nuestro amor se hiciera más fuerte, nos hicimos uno solo no solo en cuerpo sino en alma, en corazón, en un solo ser, te amo, le dije al llegar al clímax, ella sonrió y me dijo que me amaba, sonreí porque volvía hacer feliz.

Aunque mi sonrisa se borró cuando me percate que no le había puesto seguro a la puerta pues esta se abrió dejándome ver a mi madre quien nos miraba con horror.

Shaoran- grito y no fue hasta que escuche esto que ambos nos separamos.

Se puede saber qué significa esto?- volvió hablar mi madre.

Madre tranquilízate, yo te puedo explicar- dije parándome enfrente de ella no sin antes ponerme mi bóxer.

No me voy a calmar hasta que me expliques que hace esta cualquiera en tu cama- dijo mi madre señalando a Sakura.

Sus palabras causaron enojo, furia en mí, ya que ella era mi madre pero no era nadie para hablar así de Sakura.

Madre- dije furioso - no permitiré que le hables así a mi novia-

Tu novia? Por dios no me vengas con eso, esta no puede ser tu novia, entiendo que hayas querido pasar un rato agradable con ella pero nada más-

Madre te pido que no te refieras de esa manera, no me hagas perderte el respeto que te tengo, así que te pido que aceptes mi relación con Sakura-

Eso te ha enseñado ella, a levantarme la voz, a faltarme al respeto, por favor hijo reacciona acaso crees que eres el primer hombre de ella, crees que en verdad te ama solo esta con tigo por tu dinero, es mayor que tú, está más vivida que tu piensa que es lo que en verdad ella quiere de ti-

Sus palabras me hacían querer odiar a mi madre, ella no sabía lo que en verdad sentía Sakura por mí y lo que yo sentía por ella, aunque a pesar de esto no quería ser grosero era mi madre aunque a veces no lo pareciera y merecía respeto pero si se metía con Sakura esto no duraría, mi paciencia hacia ella no duraría.

Se equivoca madre, no todos son como usted- dije y sentí como la mano de mi madre golpeaba mi mejilla, sentí aún más coraje, ella nunca había sido capaz de darme un beso, un abrazo pero un golpe eso siempre estaba dispuesta a darme, sentí como Sakura se acercó a mi preocupada.

Shaoran, estas bien?- pregunto sosteniendo una sábana contra su cuerpo.

Tranquila- le conteste fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

Estarás muy contenta, has logrado poner a mi hijo en mi contra- dijo mi madre a Sakura.

Yo no he puesto a Shaoran en su contra señora, todo lo que ha dicho él es cierto yo lo amo y quiero estar con el- dijo y si hubiéramos estado a solas la hubiera besado en ese momento.

A mí no me engañas conozco a las de tu calaña, me apena tanto Nadhesko, sentiré tanta pena cuando se entere que su hija es una cualquiera, que se metió con mi hijo que por cierto aun es menor de edad-

No te atreverías madre- dije adivinando lo que ella quería hacer.

A diferencia de usted sé que mi madre lo entendería- dijo Sakura.

Por un momento me pareció ver en la cara de mi madre desfigurada por lo que le había dicho Sakura

Espero que a un recuerdes la plática que tuvimos la otra vez, porque soy capaz de eso y más, no creas que has ganado y Shaoran esta conversación a un no termina y te agradecería si sacaras a esta de mi casa- dijo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Me acerque hasta Sakura y la abrace para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Déjame decirte que para mí todo está dicho y nada que hagas o digas cambiara mi opinión-le dije temiendo que por esto quisiera alejarse de nuevo.

Ella se giró hacia mí y con mucha delicadeza con su mano acaricio mí mejilla.

Te duele?- pregunto.

No- conteste y bese su mi mano- no me importa si mi madre no está de acuerdo, incluso si mi padre tampoco lo está, si me quita su apoyo, incluso no me importaría dejar la escuela, saldremos adelante, trabajare, luchare, lucharemos juntos Sakura- dije sinceramente pues por ella haría cualquier cosa.

sentí como me abrazaba para demostrarme que estaría ahí con migo siempre, sonreí y bese de nuevo.

Es hora de irnos- dije lo cual ella entendió y comenzó a buscar su ropa al igual que yo, ambos nos vestimos sin decir nada más.

Al bajar para así salir, no vimos a mi madre cosa que agradecí, lleve a Sakura hasta su casa y por más que quisiera quedarme con ella no podía aún tenía que hablar con mi madre, le di un beso y le asegure que le llamaría, ella me sonrió y me beso, me fui de ahí no sin antes verla entrar a su casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, el silencio que ya era común pero fue roto por la voz de mi madre quien se encontraba en la sala esperándome, camine hasta ahí y simplemente me quede parado viéndola fijamente.

Shaoran, hijo tu sabes que lo que te dije hace rato es cierto, esa chica solo te quiere por tu dinero- dijo.

Déjame decirte algo madre, Sakura no es como usted, ella no desea el dinero de la familia Li, ella en verdad me ama- dije y al terminar de decir esto mi madre se puso de pie he iba a volver a pegarme pero no se lo permití, tome su mano pero sin lastimarla evitando así que me golpeara.

Fíjate como me hablad Shaoran, soy tu madre-Dijo.

Una madre que nunca ha estado cuando en verdad la necesito, así que no entiendo que pretendes al querer actuar como mi madre ahora-

Shaoran, abre los ojos, ella solo quiere tu dinero, así que te pido, no más bien te ordeno que la dejes-

Ya conoces la respuesta, no lo are- dije e iba a comenzar a caminar rumbo hacia mi cuarto cuando ella volvió hablar.

Si no la dejas are su vida un infierno, aun eres menor de edad y por la situación en la que los encontré hoy puede ir a parar a la cárcel y a ti te enviare a estudiar lejos-

Esta persona que hablaba no parecía ser mi madre, ya que una madre apoyaría a su hijo a encontrar su felicidad pero a ella solo le importaba el dinero, apreté mis manos en puños y me gire hacia ella.

No te atrevas porque si lo haces, diré que yo la obligue a estar con migo, que yo la forcé porque ella no quería, soy hombre madre a pesar de ser aún menor que ella me creerán más a mí porque diré que la amenace con hacerle daño a su familia sino aceptaba a ser mía y si eso pasa madre yo acabare preso y no habrá más fortuna, ni heredero Li y todos los lujos se terminaran y lo siento por mi padre pero ya lo sabe madre- dije mirándola fijamente.

No serias capaz Shaoran-

Claro que sería capaz, claro que lo haría si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Sakura.

Hablo enserio madre, si usted hace algo en contra de Sakura aténgase a las consecuencias- dije y me fui dejándola completamente sola, sabía que no haría nada de lo que me dijo ya que ella perdería más pero aun así la estaría vigilando.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela, tomamos las clases respectivas yo quería hablar con Touya y comentarle de mi relación con su hermana pero también pedirle que la cuidara , que cualquier cosa que pasara me lo dijera pero no pude hablar con él porque su presencia fue solicitada en la dirección, las clases terminaron y él no regreso al salir lo vimos afuera esperándonos, le preguntamos que para que lo quería el director pero el dije que no era nada importante más sin embargo cuando ambos nos quedamos solos me conto que lo habían expulsado sin dar una razón lógica, aunque claro yo ya sabía cuál había sido o más bien quien había ocasionado su expulsión, le asegure que todo estaría bien y sin más me fui pues necesitaba arreglar este problema.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre no estaba, así que me encamine hacia la cocina para preguntarle a Wei donde se encontraba.

Su madre no está, salió desde muy temprano y no dejo dicho a donde iría, ni a qué hora llegaría joven Shaoran- me dijo.

Gracias Wei- dije y estaba a punto de irme hacia mi habitación para pensar en cómo arreglaría lo de Touya, cuando Wei volvió hablarme.

Joven Shaoran, perdón que me entrometa, no conozco a la señorita Sakura, ni a ningún miembro de su familia pero he escuchado que la señora Nadeshko se ha quedado sin empleo-

Esto no podía ser verdad, ella no podría a ver sido capaz o sí? Por dios como podía durarlo ella sería capaz de eso y mucho más.

Donde escuchaste eso Wei?- pregunte.

Perdone que eso no pueda decirlo pero deduzco que usted ya sabe cuál es la causa-

Claro que lo sé Wei- dije suspirando.

Joven Shaoran, se de su estimación a la señorita Sakura y déjeme decirle que lo apoyo y que cuenta con migo-

Gracias Wei- dije sonriéndole ya sabía que podía contar con Wei pero me alegraba que por lo menos alguien me apoyara en mi relación con Sakura.

Un último consejo, si desea ayudar a la familia de la señorita Sakura, hable con su papá, él lo ayudara- dijo y continúo haciendo lo suyo.

Mi padre como podría ayudarme? Casi no pasaba tiempo con él porque se la vivía en el trabajo pero aun así le haría caso a Wei, ya que él sabía algo que yo desconocía.

Espera a mi madre por un buen rato pero ella no llego, en todo ese rato quise llamar a Sakura pero no lo hice ya que deseaba mejor ir a verla y así lo hice pero me sorprendió que otro de los sirvientes no me dejara salir en un principio ya que según mí madre le había dado órdenes de no dejarle salir en cuanto llegara de la escuela pero gracias a la intervención de Wei pude hacerlo aunque de no haber intervenido hubiera encontrado la manera de salir.

Al llegar a su casa entre a la habitación de Sakura como solía hacerlo.

Hola- dije al llegar, dándole un beso.

Hola- contesto pero a mi parecer lucia algo raro.

He querido venir más temprano pero mi madre me tiene vigilado, me ha cancelado las tarjetas de crédito, incluso quiere mandarme al extranjero- dije mirándola detalladamente y es que lucía ausente, rara - Pasa algo? Es por lo que te acabo de decir- pregunte pues temía haberla preocupado más y no quería hacerlo - no te preocupes no lo ara, no conseguirá separarnos- concluí para tranquilizarla.

Fue por mi culpa- dijo y sus ojos se empañaron.

De que hablas Sakura, no es tu culpa- dije acercándome a ella y acunando su rostro entre mis manos, no quería verla así, no quería que se sintiera así, porque ella no era culpable de nada.

Claro que lo es- dijo separándose y comenzando a llorar - todo es mi culpa, lo que te pasa a ti, lo que le pasa a Touya, a mamá y lo que le pueda pasar a papá-

Y supe que ella se echaría la culpa por lo que pasaba, odiaba verla llorar, no lo soportaba ya que cuando ella llora siento como si me torturaran por dentro, no entendía como Leran era capaz de esto, nunca le perdonaría que por su culpa Sakura estuviera así y si lo que pretendía era que ella se alejara de mí, no se saldría con la suya - Escúchame- dije tomando de nuevo su rostro entre mis manos - nada de esto es tu culpa, no permitiré que nada te pase, ni a tu familia, sé que tu madre perdió su trabajo y lo de Touya, se quién es responsable de todo esto pero saldremos adelante-

No lo entiendes- dijo volviendo a romper nuestro contacto y alejándose un poco de mí.

Claro que lo entiendo- dije acercándome a ella.

Mi familia puede perderlo todo, tú lo perderás todo, yo puedo terminar presa, no le temo a lo último pero que será de mi familia, que será de ti- dijo abrazándose a sí misma y rompiéndome el corazón.

No permitiré que eso suceda Sakura, tú no terminaras presa créeme- dije pensando que antes de que esto sucediera yo ya estaría preso- tu familia estará bien y yo lo tendré todo mientras tu estés con migo- dije abrazándola, ya que deseaba protegerla de mi madre, de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, inclusive de mí mismo- ten confianza en mí Sakura- pedí pues si ella creía en mí todo saldría bien.

Tengo miedo- me dijo abrazándome.

Yo también lo tengo- dije y claro que lo tenía, a que todo saliera mal, a que mi madre se saliera con la suya, pero principalmente a perderla, este último pensamiento me estremeció así que la abrace un poco más fuerte pero sin lastimarla - pero ni aun así permitiré que te alejes de mi lado, no lo permitiré- termine de decir dándole un beso en la frente.

Esa noche me quede con ella hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, la contemple un rato queriendo grabarme cada detalle de ella, deseando que todo lo que nos pasaba terminara pronto y que ella me tuviera confianza y paciencia porque yo lograría resolver esto, ambos lo lograríamos.

Al llegar a casa mí madre ya estaba dormida, quise ir hasta su cuarto y despertarla para exigirle que dejara a Sakura y su familia pero no lo hice, esperaría hasta mañana para hablar con ella.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre salió muy temprano, creo yo intuyendo que quería hablar con ella, me llevaron y trajeron de la escuela por órdenes de mi madre, no tenía acceso a ninguna cuenta de dinero, aunque eso no me importaba, Wei me había dicho que ahora el padre de Sakura tenía problemas en su trabajo, Touya aún no podía regresar a la escuela y ni que hablar del trabajo de la madre de Sakura y lo peor de todo era que mi padre aun no regresaba de su viaje de trabajo, todo parecía ir de mal en peor pero aun así todo fuera oscuridad no me rendiría, no le fallaría a Sakura.

Cada vez que iba a ver a Sakura me martirizaba verla tan preocupada y aunque en las noches antes de irme lograba calmar sus miedos al día siguiente la encontraba más preocupada, entendía por qué y por eso mismo había decidido no contarle nada de lo que pasaba, no deseaba que volviera a culparse por nada.

La situación en mí casa no consistía en peleas ni nada de eso y sé que se preguntaran por qué? Mi madre se había ido de viaje por unos días pero antes de irse se había encargado de correr a Wei sin importarle el tiempo que llevaba con nosotros y se porque había hecho esto, sabía que Wei era el que me contaba lo que hacía y porque Wei era el único que me apoyaba, pero por más que le pedi que no se fuera él no hizo caso, solo me dijo que hablara con mi padre que él podría ayudarme pero él aun no regresaba de su viaje y por más que le marcaba no contestaba.

No había un solo día que no fuera a ver a Sakura pero la notaba algo rara, preocupada e inclusive a veces me miraba como si me hubiera hecho algo malo y me pidiera perdón, no le mencionaba nada de esto pues creía que se debía a lo que pasaba, lo único que quería era demostrarle cuanto la amaba, que daría mí vida por ella.

En todo ese tiempo solo iba a la casa Kinomoto para ver a Sakura entrando por su ventana pero mantenía comunicación con Touya aunque él cada vez que hablábamos trataba de decirme algo pero al final no decía nada.

Sakura había entrado a la universidad y de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos la hubiera llevado a cenar, sin embargo sé que ella tampoco hubiera accedido, pero aun así no pase desapercibido su logro ya que lleve una rica cena a su cuarto para celebrar, logramos pasar un rato agradable entre risas, besos, abrazos pero aun así lo que pasaba no dejaba de estar presente pero esa noche le asegure que nada más pasaría y que pronto saldríamos de esta.

Un viernes por la noche cuando fui a verla la encontré aún más extraña, me miraba con tristeza y no dejaba de recordarme que me quería y no es que me quejara de esto pero Sakura no era así pero al preguntarle si algo pasaba ella solo dijo que deseaba que lo supiera y que estuviera tranquilo porque nada malo pasaba, solo que se encontraba emotiva por lo que estaba pasando.

Yo la abrace fuertemente diciéndole que me encantaba que me dijera que me quería y yo le dije que yo la amo y siempre la amaría, esa noche tuve que irme un poco más temprano que lo usual porque sus padres querían hablar con ella y ya que nadie a excepción de mi madre y Wei sabían de lo nuestro tuve que irme, no sin antes darle un beso pero ella se despidió de mi de una forma diferente como si le doliera, un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos pero principalmente lleno de amor.

Aunque al día siguiente me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que esa noche no fuera a verla sino hasta el día de mañana.

Acepte a pesar de que no me gustaba pasar un solo día sin verla pero valdría la pena porque mañana regresaba mi padre.

Te amo- le conteste sonriendo porque las cosas cambiarían pronto.

Esa noche mi padre llego a la casa yo lo esperaba en la sala y al verme me pregunto enseguida por Wei.

Necesitamos hablar- le dije.

Pasa algo Shaoran- dijo sentándose al frente mío.

En todo este tiempo nunca te he pedido nada padre, pero ahora te quiero pedir que me ayudes con mi madre, ella se ha empeñado en meterse en la relación que tengo, no solo le ha hecho daño a mi novia sino a su familia-

Desde cuando tienes una relación Shaoran?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Desde hace un tiempo pero ella es mayor que yo- dije y mire fijamente a mi padre para ver si esto causa a algún efecto en él pero al verlo igual de serio como en un principio continúe- por eso ella se opone a nuestra relación, diciendo que solo quiere mi dinero pero Sakura no es así y le dije a mi madre que no la dejaría, así que ha dejado a su madre sin trabajo, a su hermano que es mi amigo lo han corrido de la escuela sin ninguna razón, su padre tiene problemas laborales, incluso ha corrido a Wei-

Porque no me habías dicho esto antes?-

No es que tú y yo llevemos la mejor relación de padre e hijo-

Lo sé, no he sido el padre que tú has querido, ni yo ni tu madre hemos actuado como buenos padres, tu madre lamentablemente se ha dejado guiar más por su ambición-

Sé que lo que le importa es el dinero, no yo pero se ha metido con lo que más amo-

Me gustaría poder decir que estas equivocado con respecto a tu madre y entiendo tu coraje, cuentas con migo hijo, tu madre tendrá que entender y apoyar tu relación pero necesito saber el nombre completo de tu novia-

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- dije y la cara de mi papá se tornó seria al escuchar ese nombre- pasa algo?- pregunte.

Has dicho Kinomoto?- pregunto.

Si, pasa algo?-

La madre de tu novia se llama Nadeshko?-

Si-

No pasa nada, solo que tengo entendido que ella y tu Madre son muy amigas, estudiaron juntas, eran muy unidas hasta que Nadeshko se casó con Kinomoto y perdieron contacto, sé que se volvieron a ver hace un par de años pero lo que no entiendo porque se a ensañado tanto-

No lo sé- dije y es que no entendía porque mi Madre actuaba de esa manera si eran muy amigas.

Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo queda arreglar esto- dijo mi padre tocando me el hombro- hablare con tu Madre y tendrá que entender y aceptar lo tuyo con Sakura-

Ella no ha llegado aún- dije.

Llegará hoy, hace un rato hable con ella, y mañana mismo hablaremos con la familia Kinomoto-

Con esto mi padre dio por terminada nuestra conversación, yo enseguida me fui a mi habitación, quería hablarle a Sakura decirle que todo estaría bien, que las cosas se solucionarían pero no lo hice porque prefería decírselo mañana.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar despertándome, se trataba de un mensaje, apenas eran las 9:00 a.m, me sorprendió que alguien marcara tan temprano, bueno para mí lo era, mi celular sonó de nuevo solo que esta vez se trataba de un mensaje, me fije en el destinatario pero no conocía el número, aun así lo leí.

"Si en verdad quieres a Sakura ven al aeropuerto de inmediato, Sino se ira y la perderás."

Releí el mensaje una y otra vez ya que no creía que lo que decía este mensaje fuera cierto más sin embargo algo me decía que tenía que ir, me cambie rápidamente poniéndome lo primero que encontré y salí rumbo al aeropuerto.

Tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto, sentía angustia, desesperación, quería llegar y comprobar que aquel mensaje era una broma cruel pero a tan solo unas calles de llegar al aeropuerto nuestro camino fue obstruido así que le pague al del taxi y me salí, corrí todo el camino que faltaba hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Llegue exhausto más sin embargo seguí corriendo aunque no sabía a donde exactamente ir, me dirigí hacia la sala de espera y fui ahí cuando vi a la familia Kinomoto pero en ella faltaba un miembro el más importante para mí, corrí hacia ellos.

Sa...Sakura- dije al llegar.

La mamá de Sakura lloraba y era consolada por el señor Kinomoto.

Se ha ido-me dijo su padre, señalándome el lugar por donde estaban transbordando y vi una melena castaña, aquella melena inconfundible para mí.

No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no podía dejarme, ella no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

Sakura- grite para detenerla más sin embargo ella no volteo, comencé a correr hacia ella sin importarme que aquella puerta por donde abordaban ya hubiera sido cerrada pero antes de llegar hasta aquella puerta y exigir que me dejaran entrar fui detenido por alguien que me tomaba por los brazos y me jalaba para evitar que siguiera corriendo.

Sakura...Sakura- seguí gritando mientras trataba de zafarme.

Tranquilízate Shaoran- me decían.

Sakura, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme- seguía gritando- regresa, vuelve a mí- pedí y sentí como gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

Shaoran- me decía aquella persona que me mantenía sujeta.

No puedes irte Sakura, no ahora que las cosas se iban arreglar, Sakura...por favor regresa- dije dejándome caer sin importarme que varias personas me estuvieran viendo, solo quería que ella volviera y me sonriera como solo me sonreía a mí.

sentí como me soltaban pero ya no saldría corriendo solo me quede ahí con la vista nublada por el llanto, mirando por donde se había ido Sakura.

Shaoran- me dijo la señora Kinomoto- sé que es difícil pero debemos aceptar su decisión- concluyo mirándome fijamente.

Pero yo no fui capaz de decirle nada, solo mire hacia aquel lugar.

Ven- me dijo de nuevo la señora Kinomoto tomándome de la mano y ayudándome a levantarme, comenzó a guiarme no sé exactamente hacía donde, solo sé que con ayuda de Touya entre a su carro y salí de el al llegar a su casa pero al llegar mis padres se encontraban ahí solo sé que al ver a mi madre sentí un gran coraje hacia ella ya que ella era la culpable de que Sakura se haya ido y me haya dejado.

Tu qué haces aquí- le dije al verla.

Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre- me contesto Leran.

Es tu culpa que Sakura se haya ido, que me haya dejado- continúe diciéndole.

Deberías agradecérmelo, no molestarte- dijo Leran.

Te agradeceré cuando seas tú la que desaparezca de mi vida- grite lleno de furia.

Shaoran- dijo mi padre- ya es suficiente-

Sera mejor que entremos- dijo amablemente el señor Kinomoto abrió la puerta de su casa dejándonos pasar.

Mi nombre es Hien Li, creo que no teníamos el placer de conocernos, soy el padre de Shaoran-

Es un placer yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto y ella es Nadeshko Kinomoto mi esposa-

Es un placer conocerlos he escuchado hablar de ustedes- dijo mi padre- creo que ustedes ya conocen el motivo de nuestra visita-

La verdad no, es una sorpresa verlos aquí- dijo la señora kinomoto.

Venimos a pedirle una disculpa por la actitud de mi esposa Leran, no sé qué la haya orillado para tomar esas decisiones pero lo sentimos y también porque queríamos que aceptaran la relación de nuestro hijo con su hija pero creo que algo ha pasado-

Sakura y Shaoran tenian una relación?- dijo el padre de Sakura desconcertado pero me sorprendió que él fuera el único que se sorprendiera.

Sé que esto debe sorprenderles pero nuestros hijo tenían una relación, se porque la mantenían oculta, sé que su hija es mayor que mi hijo pero yo no me opongo, Shaoran ya sabe lo que quiere y él quiere a su hija-

Lo sé- dijo la madre de Sakura- y no sabe cuánto me duele todo lo que está pasando, nosotros solo queremos la felicidad de nuestra niña-

Lo lamento- dije- sé que debimos habérselos dicho pero...pero teníamos miedo a que no aceptaran lo que teniamos por eso no dijimos nada-

Nosotros los hubiéramos apoyado si tan solo nos hubieran hablado con la verdad, no sé si eso hubiera orillado a Sakura a irse pero queremos que sepas que aunque esto pasara de esta manera para nosotros nada cambia, siempre serás bienvenido y contaras con nosotros- dijo esta vez el padre de Sakura.

Que conmovedor- dijo mí madre- pues saben a mí me alegra que esto se terminara y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho-

Leran- dijo mí padre.

Es lo que pienso y no me aras cambiar de opinión-

Como es posible que hables de esa manera Leran, que te de felicidad el sufrimiento de tu hijo- dijo la señora Nadeshko.

Me alegra porque no soportaría que mi hijo acabara con tu hija y sabes porque? Porque te odio, siempre has tenido lo que he deseado desde que estudiábamos, siempre Nadeshko era la mejor en todo, la mejor estudiante, la mejor amiga, la mejor en todo, no sabes cuánto te odio y me alegra que tu hija sufra-

Las palabras de mi madre taladraban mi mente, ella siempre a odiado a Nadeshko por cosas absurdas y su odio había sido el causante de la separación entre Sakura y yo.

No entiendo tu odio hacia mí, yo no te odio, porque no te das cuenta que el sufrimiento que le causas a mí hija se lo causas también a tu hijo, abre los ojos Leran, recapacita no pierdas a tu hijo, no te ciegues por un odio que no tiene razón- dijo la señora Kinomoto.

Mi madre parecía enfadada y sin decir nada más salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

Lo siento, no entiendo la actitud de Leran, les agradezco el aprecio que le tienen a mi hijo y las molestias que se les han causado se han solucionado, su hijo podrá regresar a la escuela el lunes- dijo mí padre.

Se lo agradecemos- dijo el señor Kinomoto.

Me retiro y perdón por las molestias- dijo mi padre.

Me quede ahí un rato más y sentí la mirada de la familia Kinomoto sobre de mí.

Lo siento, no entiendo la actitud de mí madre- dije.

Shaoran, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y siempre serás bien recibido- dijo la señora Kinomoto.

Gracias- dije y sin decir más me fui de ahí.

Al llegar a casa mis padres hablaban, mi madre lloraba más sin embargo no fui capaz de acércame a ella y consolarla, solo me limite a subir a mi habitación, me acosté enseguida solo quería dormir y olvidar deseando que al despertar esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

Me desperté alrededor de las 7 pero todo aún seguía en mi mente, ella r en mi mente, sin pensarlo salí de mi casa rumbo hacia el único lugar donde podía recordarla.

Llegue hasta la casa Kinomoto pero no toque el timbre sino que me limite a subir por aquel árbol que siempre escalaba para llegar hasta su habitación, agradecí que la ventana estuviera abierta y al entrar sentí su aroma, como si ella estuviera ahí, comencé a caminar en su habitación y miles de recuerdos me llegaron , me senté al lado de la cama sintiendo como comenzaba a llorar y es que no entendía porque me había dejado, yo la amo, porque no había confiado en mí?. Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco de paciencia...más lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, quería sacar el dolor, el vacío que me causaba su ausencia.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me pase en este estado pero después de un rato logre tranquilizarme y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que sobre el buro que estaba aún lado de la cama sobresalía una hoja de papel doblada y la cual tenía mí nombre.

La tome enseguida pero no era capaz de leerla por miedo a lo que dijera. Después de un rato fui capaz de abrirla y comenzarla a leer.

"Hola

Sabes he pensado mucho en esto, he tratado de ser fuerte al igual que tu pero no puedo me cuesta ser egoísta y ver que todos mis seres queridos sufren y más si esta en mis manos el poderles evitar este dolor.

Todo este tiempo que he pasado con tigo ha sido único e inolvidable y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de la forma en que actué antes sé que no fue la mejor manera, incluso no sé si lo que estoy haciendo ahorita sea correcto pero si puedo hacer que las cosas regresen a la normalidad sé que lo es.

Nunca imagine enamorarme de ti pero ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, el conocerte y vivir todo lo que viví con tigo ha sido mágico, algo que siempre llevare en mi corazón.

Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme el que me vaya y que no te dijera nada pero sabía que tu no lo permitirías y uno de los dos tenía que sacrificarse, nunca te mentí en nada, ni al respecto de mis sentimientos, creo que la que más sufre con esta decisión soy yo pero soy fuerte al igual que tú y ambos sabremos salir de esto.

Te amo y por esa misma razón te ruego que no me busques, todo entre nosotros ha terminado, entiéndeme todo esto es muy difícil pero si en verdad me amas aceptaras mi decisión, espero de todo corazón que puedas ser feliz, lo deseo de todo corazón y el saber que tú eres feliz me ara feliz a mí.

Te amo y siempre te amare, cuídate mucho y perdóname."

Termine de leer la carta más sin embargo la releí varias veces más, ella se había ido para que todo se solucionara porque se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba y se había sacrificado por así decirlo pero que le garantizaba que todo se solucionaría? Sentí muchos sentimientos en ese momento pero en esta ocasión la tristeza me había dominado por completo y es que me consumía su partida, que me haya dejado, acaso no entendía que yo sin ella no podía vivir, que ella lo era todo para mí, no sé exactamente en qué momento Touya había entrado a la habitación, solo me percate de su presencia cuando voltee la mirada hacia él que estaba sentado a un lado mío.

Siempre supe lo que pasaba entre mi hermana y tú, entiendo porque no querían decirle nada a nadie y sé que te duele que se haya ido-

Amo a tu hermana y no quiero perderla, ya la perdí una vez y no quería que volviera a pasar pero ella se fue sin decirme nada-

Te entiendo pero entiéndela tu a ella, le dolía lo que estaba pasando creyó que la manera de que todo se solucionara era que ella se fuera y te dejara deberías de sentirte orgulloso de ella, no cualquiera deja sus sueños por sus seres queridos, inclusive creía que el dejarte a ti significaría tu felicidad-

Pero si ella me hubiera dicho yo me hubiera ido con ella-

No tenía sentido si lo que quería era que esto se solucionara, dime si las cosas hubieran sido al revés no hubieras hecho lo mismo para que tu ser querido fuera feliz?-

Las palabras de Touya tenían sentido ella creía que dejándome significaba mí propia felicidad.

La amo-

Lo sé, yo te vi tomar por ella, inclusive te lleve a tu casa-

Fuiste tú?

Quien más pudo ser, te vi salir de la habitación de Sakura que por cierto debería romperte la cara por eso, pero bueno te vi mal y te seguí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí - gracias-

Fue divertido verte en aquel estado-

Crees que debería ir a buscarla-

No debes presionarla, déjala que piense, que ella decida cuando volver, cuando esté lista lo ara-

Sé que Touya tenía razón pero aun así quería que volviera- pero estará sola, alguien necesita cuidarla-

Ella estará bien, se fui con Jiroshi, su amigo- dijo y la sola mención de ese nombre me hizo enfurecer.

Se fue con él- dije lleno de furia.

Si pero no es lo que tú piensas-

Que no es lo que yo pienso? Se fue con él, lo prefirió a él-

Shaoran, este mal interpretando las cosas-

No mal interpreto nada, ahora entiendo por qué se fue, siempre lo prefirió a él, solo jugo de nuevo con migo, tal vez mi madre tenía razón-

No te permití que hables así de mi hermana, si ella se fue es porque te ama y no soportaba lastimarte, piensa si no te amara hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo por ti? te de mostro cuanto te ama y si no lo entiendes lo siento por ti-

Lo siento, es solo que...tengo miedo a perderla-

Ella te ama y si su amor es verdadero cuando ella regrese volverán a estar juntos- dijo.

Sé que Touya tenía razón, tenía que darle tiempo y esperar a que ella regresara y cuando lo hiciera yo la estaría esperando para demostrarle que yo siempre la amaría.

Mis días pasaban muy lento sin ella todo lo que alguna vez parecía a ver tenido sentido ya no lo tenía, sonaba y añoraba con su regreso pero nada de eso parecía querer suceder, aun iba a la casa Kinomoto pero no tan seguido como lo hacía antes, la familia Kinomoto se portaba con migo como siempre, nada parecía a ver cambiado solo que cuando yo iba no hablaban de ella como si no quisieran que yo supiera de ella, sé que eso suena absurdo pero eso sentía, sin embargo yo deseaba saber de ella, de cómo se encontraba y no aguantando más me atreví a cuestionar a Touya pero él solo me miro y me dijo que estaba bien, fue todo lo que dijo dejándome completamente igual solo que ahora sabía que estaba bien y con eso tenía que conformarme.

Los días continuaban pasando no le preguntaba a Touya sobre Sakura porque sabía que su respuesta seria, está bien y no es que no deseara escuchar eso, sino que yo quería escuchar muchas cosas más, podría ser tan fácil contratar un detective para saber de ella pero no era capaz de hacerlo, estaría violando su privacidad y eso no va con migo, solo me resignaba saber que estaba bien porque si no lo estuviera ya lo supiera.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando estaba a mediados de mi segundo año de preparatoria así que yo solo vivía con mi padre y Wei quien había vuelto, mi madre solo recibía una mínima mensualidad ya que la fortuna Li era para el heredero, esto le molesto mucho pero no es algo que ella pudiera cambiar.

Empecé a involucrarme más en los negocios Li quería aprender ya que en un futuro este sería mi patrimonio pero no era por el dinero por lo que lo hacía sino que el estar ocupado me ayudaba a distraerme y no pensar tanto en ella. No podía evitar pensar que en vacaciones ella vendría y podríamos hablar pero no lo hacía siempre era su familia la que viajaba a verla.

Llego aquel día donde todo comenzó entre nosotros ese día por más que me encontrara haciendo algo no dejaba de pensar en ella, en que sería nuestro primer año de los mucho que deseaba que pasáramos juntos, miles de recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a mi mente y yo solo deseaba ir aquel lugar donde ella aún estaba y así lo hice con mucha cautela entre a su cuarto, la ventana siempre estaba abierta como si en verdad ella estuviera ahí esperándome, me quede un par de horas llenándome de ella y antes de que alguien llegara me fui aunque al salir de ahí no sé qué me motivo a ir a una joyería y comprar aquel obsequio para ella, un obsequio que le daría cuando la viera de nuevo.

Los primero tres años pasaron y yo ya había entrado a la universidad de Tokio junto con Touya solo que en carreras diferentes, lo considero mi mejor amigo y él a mí, en ese tiempo solo le había preguntado de vez en cuando por Sakura y no es que ya no me importara porque me importaba, es lo que más me importa pero me dolía que ella no preguntara por mí, que no regresara a mí, cada ano, el día en el que se supondría que cumpliríamos un año más juntos iba a su cuarto para sentirme junto a ella, sé que me hacía daño pero necesitaba sentirla junto a mi aunque fueran unos minutos.

Dos años más pasaron, siendo así 5 años desde su partida quería ir por ella porque tal vez era lo que ella esperaba pero cuando me decidí, una tragedia paso, mi madre sufrió un accidente de donde no se daban probabilidades de que sobreviviera, trataron de hacer lo posible para salvarla pero el accidente que tuvo había sido fatal, papá estaba destrozado en el fondo él siempre la había querido, nos pidieron que pasáramos a despedirnos y yo fui el primero en pasar.

Ella al verme sonrió y con un leve movimiento de mano me pidió que me acercara hasta ella.

Shaoran- dijo en un susurro.

No hables mamá, todo estará bien-

No...yo sé que no- dijo y de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas- perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que hice, por no ser la madre que hubieras querido-

Madre-dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Perdóname Shaoran por todo, y se feliz, sé que Sakura es tu felicidad, lucha por ella hijo- dijo tocando mi mejilla- escribí una carta para ella está en mí bolso sácala y dásela, hace mucho que quería dártela por eso está ahí pero hasta ahora surgió el momento-

Madre ya no hables- pedí.

Dime que me perdonas, por favor hijo perdóname-

Claro que te perdono madre, te quiero- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Se feliz hijo- dijo y trato de acercarse a mí pero no se lo permití porque yo me acerque a ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla, una lagrima broto de mis ojos- te quiero, cuídate Shaoran-

Después de eso le di otro beso en la frente y salí de ahí para que así pudiera mí padre hablar con ella, fui hasta la recepción de aquel hospital y pedí sus pertenencias y aunque al principio no me las querían dar después accedieron.

Mi madre murió esa tarde, a su funeral acudieron varias personas que dudaba que en verdad conocieran a mi madre pero lo que me sorprendió es que mi madre tuviera familia y nunca lo hubiera mencionado, resulta que tenía una prima llamada Naomi quien se había acercado hasta mí para darle el pésame, me abrazo y en ese momento llego la familia Kinimoto.

Shaoran lo sentimos mucho- dijeron el señor y la señora Kinomoto.

Lo siento hermano- me dijo Touya.

Mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no deseaba que ella estuviera aquí apoyándome en este momento, he de decir que en no llore, en todo momento Naomi me acompaño supongo que porque no conocía a nadie más.

Después del funeral Naomi se fue, mi papá parecía ausente a causa del dolor, me acerque a pedirles a la familia Kinonoto en especial a la señora que no le dijeran a Sakura nada de mí madre, no quería que ella regresara por sentir pena o lastima hacia mí, sino porque en verdad deseaba regresar.

Los días, meses y años siguieron pasando, 8 largos años habían pasado desde que ella se había ido, yo ya era el líder de las compañías Li, mi padre aún a pesar de la muerte de mi madre lucia bien y había encontrado a alguien más y eso me alegraba ya que él merecía ser feliz aun trabajaba en las compañías Li solo que en un rango menor una decisión suya, me mude a mi propio departamento y no es que quisiera dejar solo a mí padre pero decidimos vender aquella casa y claro mi padre necesitaba su privacidad al igual que yo.

Me encontraba en la oficina revisando algunos documentos cuando fui interrumpido por Kasumi mi secretaria quien me informo que Touya me buscaba.

Shaoran- dijo a forma de saludo.

Vaya hasta que te dignas venir a verme- dije.

Lo siento Shaoran he estado ocupado-

Lo bueno es que estas bien-

Claro que estoy bien y tú?-

Me encuentro bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien y a que debo el honor de tu visita?- dije sirviendo unos vasos de Wisky para Touya y para mí.

Me voy a casar- dijo Touya.

En verdad?-

Claro algún día tenía que hacerlo y quiero que tu seas el padrino-

Claro- dije felicitándolo- para mi sería un honor y quien es la madrina?-

Mmmm...pues la madrina es Sakura- dijo.

No fui capaz de decir nada hasta después de unos segundos.

Ella va a regresar?- dije dándole la espalda.

Si, en unos meses ella regresa y entiendo si has cambiado de opinión con eso de querer ser el padrino-

No, yo aun seré el padrino- dije mirándolo de nuevo y es que cuando me dijo que ella sería la madrina y que regresaba mi corazón latió de nuevo, tanto tiempo había añorando su regreso y pronto regresaría y aun después de tanto tiempo yo aún la amo.

Los meses se me hicieron anos, me la pasaba casi a diario marcándole a Touya para saber cuándo llegaba Sakura sé que él aún conocía mis sentimientos hacia ella ya que estos nunca habían cambiado al contrario se habían intensificado. Y por fin llego aquel día me encontraba trabajando cuando recibí la llamada de Touya informándome que su hermana llegaba hoy, desee ir a por ella, hablar con ella pero no me sentí capaz, que le diría en cuanto la viera? Que haría ella en cuanto me viera? Aun me seguiría queriendo como yo a ella? Miles de preguntas surgieron en mi mente, preguntas de las cuales no estaba seguro si quería conocer las respuestas.

Sé que fui un cobarde porque debí ir a verla desde el día que llego pero como dije aun temía su rechazo porque creía que eso aria ella al verme, rechazarme ya que en todo este tiempo ella no me había buscado ni nada por el estilo, mientras yo siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y se preguntaran como si no le preguntaba a Touya pero cuando visitaba la casa Kinomoto no podía evitar preguntarle a la señora Kinomoto sobre ella, recuerdo que siempre me sonreía y comenzaba hablarme de ella, sabía también de ella porque había cumplido su sueño de ser escritora y lo hacía muy bien, ella había nacido para eso.

Después de que pasaran 4 días me anime a ir a la casa Kinomoto y es que ya no aguantaba mis deseos de verla teniéndola tan cerca pero al llegar su mamá me dijo que había salido a recorrer los alrededores y diciéndome que si quería esperarla podía hacerlo pero decidí ir a buscarla, camine sin rumbo fijo un rato sin saber exactamente hasta donde ir pero entonces llego hasta mí una Idea donde podría estar así que camine hasta el parque pingüino y fue ahí cuando la vi, sentada en una banca tan entretenida apuntando algo en su libreta, mi corazón latió rápidamente con tan solo verla, dentro de mí todo pareció volver a funcionar y es que sentía que la vida había vuelto a mí.

Me costó un poco caminar y sentarme en una banca cercana a la de ella, la mire por un rato, pude observar en ese momento fue que su cabello había crecido calculaba que lo llevaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, aun mantenía su tono castaño y aun se formaban sus rizos, por lo que podía ver aun seguía siendo delgada solo que sus curvas son más marcadas, una de sus piernas la tenía cruzada sobre la otra en donde recargaba su libreta , sus manos parecían tener vida propia, comencé a subir mi mirada hacia su cara, mantenida una expresión seria pero concentrada en lo que hacía, suspire tenia tantos deseos de acercarme hasta ella, de abrazarla, de tocarla, de besarla dirigí mu mirada hacia el frente parecía como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado más bien yo hubiera querido eso así ella nunca se hubiera ido, regrese la mirada hacia ella para cerciorarme que en verdad se encontraba ahí, que no era solo una ilusión de mi mente, que era real pero al regresar mí mirada, ella también me veía a mí y el tiempo se detuvo solo estábamos ella y yo, sus ojos parecían tener más brillo ya que sus esmeraldas lucían mas resplandecientes, sus pestanas parecían ser demasiado largas que cuando parpadeaba o cerraba los ojos parecían acariciarla, sus restos físicos no habían cambiado en nada solo parecían un poco más definidos y delicados, sus labios lucían tan apetecibles como recordaba que me hacía querer probarlos para comprobar si aún tenían el mismo sabor, ante mí seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, decidí que ya era tiempo de acercarme y hablarle así que rompí el contacto con ella y comencé acercarme pero lo hice de una forma diferente ya que no me acerque directamente hacia ella ya que temía que se asustara y se alejara, así que aparentando que me iba de ese lugar comencé alejarme un poco y regresando cuando creí que pensaría que me había ido pero llegando hasta ella quedando así situado atrás de ella.

Al llegar hasta ahí su fragancia me llenó por completo como cada ano que iba a su habitación que era el único lugar donde podía respirar su aroma, cerré los ojos por un momento para llenarme de aquella fragancia que solo ella desprendía.

Sakura- dije al abrir mis ojos pero ella aún mantenida la vista fija al frente.

Sakura- repetí de nuevo y esta vez ella volteo la mirada hacia mí, nuestras miradas se unieron de nuevo aunque esta vez en la de ella pude ver sorpresa al verme ahí, era algo que simplemente creo no esperaba.

Un silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse ya que ni ella ni yo decíamos nada pero yo deseaba escuchar de nuevo su voz, su risa así que importándome poco que le incomodara mi presencia decidí quedarme ahí.

Me puedo sentar?- dije.

Si- contesto simplemente rompiendo nuestro contacto y he de decir que el escucharla hablar le regreso la felicidad a mi alma, a mi corazón, a mí.

Tome asiento al lado de ella sin mirarla pretendía darle confianza que la incomodidad que se sentía se perdiera pero era algo inútil porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de iniciar una conversación, de reojo pude ver como comenzaba a guardar sus cosas como si pretendiera irse y era algo que no podía permitir así que decidí hablar de nuevo yo.

Me aclare un poco la garganta para poder hablar, no entendía como hace rato podía haberlo hecho tan fácil pero ahora al tenerla tan cerca era diferente.

Como has estado Sakura? A un puedo decirte Sakura?- dije mirándola perdiéndome así en sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Claro, he estado bien gracias y tú?- respondió mirándome de nuevo.

He estado bien, sé que eres escritora- dije mirando aquella libreta que aún tenía entre las manos.

Si, trabajo en la revista Cosmo-

Me alegro por ti- y claro que lo hacía ya que siempre había deseado su felicidad- es lo que siempre quisiste, escribir- concluí tratando de sonreír.

Y tú a que te dedicas?-

Creí que lo sabrías- dije completamente serio y es que aquí estaba la más clara señal de que yo ya no le importaba -pero ya no importa, soy administrador, manejo las empresas de mi familia-concluí algo dolido.

Ya veo- se limitó a decir.

Supongo que vienes a la boda de Touya?- pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente.

Sí, soy la madrina-dijo aunque yo ya sabía esto.

Qué casualidad porque yo soy el padrino- dije en son burlón.

Era de suponer, eres el mejor amigo de él- dijo.

Si, a pesar de confesarle lo idiota que fui por no luchar por su hermana-respondí y es que deseaba que ella entendiera que yo aún la amaba, que eso de ser padrinos no era una simple casualidad o por lo menos no para mí.

Se mantuvo callada unos segundos como analizando lo dicho por mí - Aca...acaso Touya sabe lo que Paso?- fue lo único que dijo como si lo demás que dije no tuviera sentido.

Touya siempre lo supo, no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de eso-dije enfadado.- Supongo que nunca te diste cuenta pero eso es normal en ti, nunca te fijas ni piensas en nadie más que no seas tú- dije de nuevo y es que dolía que ella se hubiera ido, dejándome sin importarle li que yo sufriría por su partida y puede que haya sonado grosero pero necesitaba decirle algo de lo mucho que me había y seguida doliendo su partida.

Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, no soy nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

Sabes, creo que te fuiste para huir de la realidad porque nunca fuiste la persona valiente que siempre creí-seguí diciendo aunque no creyera esto pero el dolor hablaba por sí solo.

Quien eres tú para juzgarme?-dijo enfadada.

Nadie, sé que nunca fui nadie en tu vida- dije sintiendo un inmenso dolor porque esas palabras me taladraban la mente y el corazón día y noche desde que ella se fue, no soporte más sentía que lloraría implorando que me quisiera de nuevo aunque fuera un poco así que aparte de la mirada de la suya y la fije hacia el frente tratando de controlar así mis emociones.

Qué bueno que estés consiente de todo- dijo y sus palabras terminaron de matar mis esperanzas de que a su regreso volveríamos a estar juntos, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie comenzando alejarse de ahí y dejándome completamente solo, el vacío que sentí desde su partida apareció de nuevo en mí con más intensidad.

Y como no quieres que este consentir, si tú me lo dejaste muy claro- grite antes de que ella desaparecía completamente.

Me quede un rato más ahí recordando lo que había pasado en esos momentos donde me había dejado guiar por el dolor y coraje que sentí cuando me fui cuando lo que más deseaba era tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Era sábado y me encontraba arreglando pues esta noche saldría con Touya, su novia y Sakura a una discoteca, les voy a ser sinceros la idea había sido mía y es que después de aquel día que la vi pensé que estaba todo perdido pero al hablar con mi padre me dijo que si ella en verdad nunca me hubiera querido nunca hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo, esa noche releí la carta que ella me dejo antes de su partida y pensé que sería un tonto si no luchara por ella, así que con ayuda de Touya y su novia organizamos esta salida.

Llegue hasta la casa Kinomoto y estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se fue abierta y juro que nunca había visto nada más hermoso en este mundo ya que Sakura se encontraba ahí parada mirándome yo no pude evitar mirarla completamente y es que lucía simplemente hermosa en ese vestido de color negro con tirantes y que le llegaba hasta los muslos dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, su escote era pronunciado y tentador, era tan notorio que estos años le favorecieron, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos ya que no deseaba que nadie más la mirara.

Pensé que no vendrías- me dijo Touya.

Lo siento, se me ha hecho algo tarde- fije sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Bueno entonces vámonos- hablo la novia de Touya.

Sakura, te importaría irte con Shaoran-le pidió Touya como habíamos acordado.

La guie hasta mi carro y la ayude a subir.

Te vez muy bien- dije de repente.

Gracias- fue lo único que dijo sin mirarme.

El camino continúe en silencio, llegamos al mismo tiempo que Touya, al entrar el lugar estaba algo llevo pero aun así conseguimos lugar, enseguida un mesero se acercó y pedimos un par de bebidas, Touya y Chijaru fueron los primeros en ponerse en pie para bailar, dejándome solo con Sakura pero ella se mantenía callada y en su mundo, ignorándome por completo, quería invitarla a bailar pero una idea surgió en mí al notar como me miraba una chica, así que levantándome me acerque hasta donde estaba, no se me daba mucho eso del ligue pero en esta ocasión tenía que intentarlo.

Al llegar ahí le sonreí aquella chica y la invite a bailar, no pude evitar mirar a Sakura quien me miraba y lucia completamente seria, sonreí, acaso podría estar celosa? Comencé a bailar con aquella chica aunque claro no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando un sujeto se acercó a ella y la invitaba a bailar, ella pareció dudar pero volteo a verme y se percató que la veía fijamente y sin pensarlo más tomo la mano de aquel sujeto aceptando así su invitación.

Ahora el que estaba celoso era yo, deje de bailar y me disculpe con aquella chica pero no pretendía dejar a Sakura con aquel sujeto y que bueno que no lo hice porque al llegar hasta donde estaban me percaté de que se estaba propasando con ella, ella trataba de quitárselo de encima pero no funcionaba y aquel sujeto se propasaba cada vez más, mi sangre hirvió al ver esto así que sin pensarlo llegue hasta ahí alejando a Sakura de aquel sujeto e impactando mi puno contra su cara de inmediato aquel sujeto se recuperó y también se me fue encima.

Shaoran- escuche que gritaba Sakura- por favor Shaoran- volvió a decir pero yo solo era consciente de que tenía que romperle la cara a este sujeto por propasarse con mi Sakura, nadie la tocaba, sentí como alguien me jalaba separándome de aquel sujeto, mire a Sakura quien comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba, sin pensando más me solté de aquel agarre y corrí hacia ella y la abrace para tranquilizarla, estaba temblando supongo por el miedo así que la estreche más fuerte contra mí.

Tranquila- dije apartando algunos mechones de cabello de su cara- será mejor irnos- continúe tomándola de la mano y sacándola de aquel lugar, la ayude a subir al carro y comencé nuestro camino hacia mí departamento.

Pasa- dije en cuanto llegamos.

Ella entro y comenzó a observar todo detalladamente.

Te gusta?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Tienes un botiquín?- dijo mirándome a mí sin responder a mi pregunta anterior.

Claro, voy por él- dije yendo hasta el baño y entregándoselo.

y no tardo en regresar con un botiquín y me lo entrego.

Siéntate- me dijo apartando la mirada de la mía comenzó a curar mi mano, después mi ceja yo me mantenía completamente serio mirándola detalladamente, admirándola y es que había añorado tanto sus carisias, sabía que lo último que curaría seria mi boca y así lo hizo pero en cuanto sentí que había limpiado un poco sostuve su mano para evitar que continuara.

Eso no aliviará esto-dije al ver que pensaba aplicar una pomada.

No?, entonces qué?- dijo inocente pero no se imaginaba lo que pensaba hacer, sonreí, la jale de la mano haciendo que quedara en canclillas sobre mí me acerque a ella quedando a muy poca distancia, podía sentir su aliento demasiado cerca lo que me ínsito a rosar sus labios y con solo ese ligero rose enloquecí por completo y la bese con pasión, hambre, deseo pero sobre todo amor, la bese como quise hacerlo desde hace mucho, había extrañado sus labios que se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos y que aun mantenían aquel sabor que me encantaba.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó más intenso, el aire me faltaba pero no quería separarme de ella, más sin embargo necesitábamos respirar y ella se separó un poco de mí pero enseguida volví a besarla.

Sha...Shaoran- dijo entrecortadamente al separarse de nuevo de mí.

La mire intensamente, sus labios lucían rojos por aquellos besos que nos habíamos dado, su cabello lucia algo alborotado y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, simplemente adorable.

Te deseo Sakura-le dije y esta vez ella comenzó el beso, mis manos cobraron vida y comenzaron a recorrer sus piernas, tan suaves como recordaba, no lo soporte necesitaba hacerla mía de nuevo así que me puse de pie y llevándola con migo la lleve hasta mi habitación, la acomode en mi cama con delicadeza y me coloque sobre de ella y la bese de nuevo, una de mis manos continuo acariciando una de sus piernas y la otra la mantenía sobre su cabello, sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba acariciarme el pecho primero sobre la playera y después dentro de ella causando en mi sensaciones tan placenteras que aceleraron mí respiración y me hicieron suspirar de placer.

Yo también puedo hacerlo -dije al ver como sonreía.

Deje de besar su boca para comenzar a repartir besos por su cabello, cuello deteniéndome un poco ahí y dejando una pequeña marca, continúe con sus hombros y la sentí estremecer, comencé a bajar los tirantes del vestido que comenzaba a estorbarme y continúe besándola lentamente, apasionadamente y esta vez la que suspiro fue ella.

Te lo dije- dije contra su piel.

Engreído- respondió sonriendo y ante lo cual sonreí.

Seguimos besándonos por un rato más hasta que sentí la necesidad de hacerla mía inmediatamente, ella se separó de mí un poco para quitarme así la playera, sonreí más cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mi pantalón para desabrocharlo, aún recuerdo cuando las otras veces cuando estuvimos juntos, esas veces yo había hecho todo ya que ella se ruborizaba en cada momento, regrese a la realidad cuando sentí una leve caricia de ella sobre mi pecho, me separe de ella para quitarme la ropa que aún me quedaba y ella me miro intensamente ruborizando enseguida.

Adoro tus sonrojos- dije acercándome a ella para quitarle aquel vestido, su sonrojo se intensifico cuando retire su ropa interior, no pude evitar mirarla deleitándome por su belleza.

Eres hermosa- dije y volví a besarla recorriendo con mis manos su cuerpo, sacándole suspiros que se confundían con los míos cuando ella le proporciona caricias a mi pecho, mi cabello, hombros.

Te necesito- le dije deseando volver a entrar en ella, volver a ser uno solo, separando sus piernas entre en ella con delicadeza y volví a sentirme vivo porque este era mi lugar, en donde siempre quería estar.

Mírame- pedí y lo cual hizo, enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura intensificando así el placer, comencé a moverme más rápido al sentir que pronto llegaríamos, tome su mano entre la mía como la última vez y entonces llegamos al cielo.

Me recosté en su pecho aun unidos, nuestra respiraciones aún continuaban aceleradas por lo que habíamos compartido, después de un rato salí de ella, acomodándome al lado de ella, acercándola más a mí recostándola sobre mi pecho, jale la sabana y nos cubrí con ella y posando mi mano en su cintura para atraerla más a mí, con la otra comencé a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, no creí tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, me parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, me sentía tan feliz, la escuche bostezar, sabía que estaba cansada yo también lo estaba, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, sonreí, se veía tan hermosa.

Te amo-le dije antes de que se quedara dormida entre mis brazos, la bese de nuevo y al igual que ella me quede profundamente dormido.

**Notas de la autora **

**Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien, antes que nada gracias por sus reviews y bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de Shaoran he de ser sincera pensaba continuar con la historia desde el punto de vista de Shaoran en este capítulo pero a mi parecer este capítulo queda bien hasta aquí, así que en próximo capítulo ya continua la historia, sin más espero que el capítulo sea de si agrado espero sus comentarios así que dejen reviews ya saben que motivan a la escritora a actualizar pronto.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto y por cierto que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

**Gaby li.**


End file.
